Miroku's Lyric
by Lyn713
Summary: [COMPLETE] MS There's more to lyrics than words... Nominated Best MS Romance 2005 3rd quarter.
1. Session One

**Disclaimer: **All characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

_o_

_o_

_o_

_"Life is a beautiful melody, only the lyrics are messed up…"_

_o_

_o_

**Session One- Dance of Life**

_o_

_o_

Sango Takahashi had never been one for these types of places. She would usually spend her free nights at home. She felt out of place here, but she was tired, and the only thing waiting for her at home was a stack of papers from the office. The thought alone would bring a migraine to surface.

She was young, barely out of her teens, yet she had one of the highest paying jobs there were. She was still in medical school, her fourth year since she had graduated high school early. Normally they wouldn't let interns work in the hospital until their sixth or seventh year, but they were low on doctors and interns were cheap.

Brown eyes scanned the room. It was a classy place, smooth jazz and R&B playing throughout the nightclub. Dancers danced, drinkers drank, players played, lovers loved- all in an unconscious rhythm unknown to them. What was fast was slow, what was rough was smooth, what was brutal was peaceful. She had almost forgotten what the nightlife was like- dark, with a faint glow. Everyone was the same here- doctors and dealers, rich and poor, bad and good. No one asked, no one cared, they only cared about the present, yesterday and tomorrow faded away once the melody began.

It was one of the few things she found comfort in.

She leaned against the bar, closing her eyes as she took in the atmosphere. Anything away from work was comforting, where the most exciting thing was usually negative. One thing she learned: the only happy place in a hospital was maternity. One had to have a high level of emotional and mental strength to deal with such things- doctor or patient.

Slowly growing impatient she fiddled with the hem of her dress- not to casual, not to formal. An inconspicuous amount of make-up dotted her face, her deep brown tresses tied up. _'Where is he?' _

"Sango-chan."

"Kuranosuke-san."

Takeda Kuranosuke- A wealthy man with a handsome smile. He was the man everyone expected her to be with. She couldn't tell them otherwise- she _was_ with him.

She took his outstretched hand as he led her to the dance floor. He held her close- closer than she'd like. His confidence- though charming- was often annoying at times. The hardest thing in life he would ever have to deal with was a wrist cramp from sliding too many credit cards. She held back a snort_. 'Of course, I'd love to dance with you. I SO enjoy getting my feet stepped on.' _

The only thing good that she could find was the music. A soft song played on a single guitar. It soothed her, and she relaxed against her beau. Closing her eyes, she sighed.

A soft ringing interrupted her reverie. They pulled away from each other, Kuranosuke reaching into his pocket for his phone. "Yes… I'll be there as soon as possible."

Sango sighed, this time out of aggravation. He turned towards her and she nodded silently. He mouthed an apology before moving in to kiss her, but was refused as she turned away. "Go."

She sat down at a nearby table, closing her eyes and fuming to herself. _'I shouldn't have agreed, he always stands me up…' _

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here?"

She didn't even bother to turn around to face the other side of the table. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

From the corner of her eyes, she made out a long trench coat. From the voice and build, the stranger was obviously male. A fine-crafted guitar lay across the table.

"Were you the one playing?" she asked.

"For a little extra money, yes," he replied, "and I like it here."

"Watching people getting drunk and make fools of themselves?"

"Human beings have been dancing since the beginning of our time," he said, "this is us at our most primitive state. It's almost instinct, human nature. It doesn't matter if we're in the savannas of Africa or in a nightclub in Tokyo, we will always dance."

"Insightful, aren't you?" Sango replied, "I've never really looked at it that way before."

"Very few people looked at things deeply anymore. Six billion people in this world, each with a different story, yet we still care more about what's on television than what's actually happening in the world."

"And what about the news?"

"The news only tells so much."

Closing her eyes, she let the music calm her nerves. "It's nice, I rarely go out anymore. I'm always working."

"You shouldn't let those things control you. Stress only shortens your life."

"And sometimes not stressing can shorten your life too," Sango replied, standing up, "it was nice talking to you."

'_And sometimes not stressing can shorten your life too.'_ The stranger smiled, watching the woman as she walked out. "I wouldn't say that."

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

Redid the first chapter. I like it MUCH better, the first version was sort of… eh. Tell me if you like it better.

First version posted 1/11/04

Second version psoted 3/1/05

A fanfiction by Lil'Lyn713


	2. Session Two

*

*

*

*

Chapter 2- Midnight Sonata 

*

*

*

*

She took another sip of her glass, tapping her fingernails against the table. She kept her lips against the glass, looking at the person across from her through it. A small candle sat in the center of the table, it's dim glow setting off what was supposed to be a romantic atmosphere in the restaurant. She licked her lips. Maybe another drink would be nice. 

_'Where the hell is he?' _Her fingers tapped harder against the fine wood. Despite her many protests due to her tight schedule, he had practically forced her to bend over backwards to have dinner with him. The least he could do was show up. But of course he was Kuranosuke Hasekura, soon to be one of the most influential men in all of Japan. 

If he ever learned to get out of diapers first…

"Ma'am?" She looked up towards the waiter, "your date called. He said he couldn't make it." 

"Figures," she muttered, lightly setting the glass to the table. A muffled beep came from her purse. She pulled out her beeper, reading the message. _'Hospital, of course.'_

 

***

"Ow! Don't touch me, dammit! I said I'm fine!"

"Sir, we still need you to get checked out."

"I don't need to get checked out!"

"Mr. Inuyasha, you suffer a head injury and several broken bones."

"What is all the commotion here?!" Sango yelled as the young man was wheeled into the hospital. 

"Car accident," said the ambulance driver. 

"Take him to the ER, nurse go get Kagome from anesthesiology!" she yelled, despite the patient's protests.

"Sango!" came a call from the hallway. 

She stood frozen in her tracks. "Kuranosuke? What are you-"

"Oh thank goodness! Look, I'm sorry about canceling our date. As a matter of fact, let's go, I know this special place we can-"

"Kuranosuke!" she pulled her hand from his grip, "I have a patient who's in critical condition, I can't go with you right now!" 

"There are lots of doctors around, they can fill in for you," he replied.

"That's not the point!" she shot back, "Despite what you think, I cannot keep flexing my life just so I can have the dinner, especially when half the time you don't show up. I'm sorry if you're business schedule is tight, but there are people in here who need me more than you. If I have to keep putting you before my patients, I suggest we end this now."

***

"I said I'm getting out of here, _NOW!" _

Inuyasha pushed pass the doctors, neglecting the pain shooting through his leg and his constantly blurring vision. The doctors pulled him back, despite his slurred protests. He jerked away, sending a shooting pain in his shoulder. He clutched it tightly, as if trying to squeeze the pain out, cursing himself for his stupidity. He limped away, only to have the exit blocked by one of the nurse, one whom was holding a syringe with a long needle attached. 

"Hold him down." 

Two surgeons came out from behind her, pinning him face-forward against the wall. Kagome softly placed a hand on his back. "Hold still, this will only hurt for a moment," she said in a serious voice. She removed the cap from the anesthetic, gently pushing a drop a fluid out to make sure the passage was clear, before lifting up his shirt and sliding it into his spine.

***

Sango rubbed at her temples, throwing her briefcase in the backseat. With a slam of the car door and the click of the seatbelt in the socket, she sped out of the parking lot, leaving her ex-boyfriend fruitlessly chasing after on foot.

She had to get away…

_'Why?' _That's what she asked herself. Of all the dates she had been patient about, maybe she had finally had enough? What had bothered her most, however, was how easily she had shoved him off. She had known him since childhood, practically growing up with him. He had always fancied her, making innocent passes at her in an immature way, despite his constant desire and belief that he was to be the most powerful man alive. 

She had never really been one to have romantic interactions with the opposite sex, being the tomboy that she was at the time, and knowing too much about the male race, having so many friends falling in that category to actually become interested in them. After she had entered medical school she had attained a more feminine demeanor, becoming more sophisticated, finally polishing off the last of childhood's wine. But she had always felt she had drank it a little too fast, never getting a chance to savor it. 

She looked out the window, gently rubbing against it with her sleeve, removing the thin layer of fog forming on it. Now when had she driven here?

She shook her thoughts away, good memories coming up, only bringing up bad ones. She had sworn she would never come to this place again, but something that night had brought her out of that car. Or maybe it was just deja vu? Besides the soft clicking of her heels against the cement path, lined by glowing lanterns, a waxing crescent glimmering it's energy through the dark tree branches. 

The woman stopped dead in her tracks. Her feet had had unintentionally brought her this far, standing in the dead center of the area, but before her was a small path, one she would never forget. It looked older and dirtier than the other walkways coming out from the circle she stood in, since no one had bothered to repave it when needed. It rooted out from the center of the park like a misshapen root, loud cracks forming through it like it had been ripped apart by strong hands. 

The path where _it _happened…

She quickly turned around, heading for a different direction, anything to get away from the flashes of an unrequited memory that she tried so hard to forget…

She stopped, collapsing on a park bench, checking her watch. _Midnight. _She quickly reminded herself of who came out at this time, what type of people resided in this park at this time of night. She slowly stood up, about to leave when something on the bench across from her caught her attention. Just lying strewn across the bench, was a man. 

She slowly took a few steps forward, so she was about an arm length away from him, just enough to move away in case he decided to attack her. Her brown eyes carefully scanned him, wondering whether he was homeless or had just decided to come here a fell asleep. His deep midnight hair was disheveled and desperately looking like it needed to be cut, his front bangs covering his eyes as he slept. He was a wearing khaki trench coat, a common ensemble for a passing hobo in the city. But… he seemed… so young.

She quickly hurried to her car, popping open the trunk, pulling out a small blanket from the compartment, using it for the many nights she had to spend at the clinic. But she felt that she would put it to better use as she came back to the bench, slowly draping the quilt over the its resident before whispering, "Good night, sweet prince." 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*****************   

_Sorry about the LONG wait, I wanted to finish my other story first, but now it's done, so I'll be updating more frequently. This is going to be my first actual dramatic story, so I'll have to break the habit of doing comedy._

_Until next time!_

_Lil'Lyn713_


	3. Session Three

_I wanted to update at least one thing this week, so here it is… plus I'm celebrating the fact that I didn't have to go to the dentist like I'm supposed to. Curse cavities! It's my first one too!_

_*_

_*_

_*_

*****

*****

*****

He walked across the parking lot, his hands tucked into the pockets of his baggy jeans. He looked around for any signs of another person in the area, before heading over to one of the cars. 

_'Red Jag, Naraku's gonna love this,' he said to himself, running his fingers across the smooth surface of the car, his violet eyes flashing._

_He pulled his hood over his head, ducking down and pulling out a small object from his pocket and sliding it into the keyhole, jingling it around before opening it, causing the car alarm to go off. He didn't run, but quickly jumped inside, picking up his crowbar and working it under the dashboard until a box ripped out. He threw the alarm out of the window, working the wires under the dashboard. Receiving the sound of the car engine, he pushed the stick shift, turning the wheel and exiting the car lot. _

_Sirens were heard from behind. "shit, the cops!"_

_He swerved left, completely ignoring the stop light, or the truck turning the corner at the same time…_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Re: A Drop of Golden Sun

*****

*****

*****

"Kohaku?"

"Five more minutes…" came a muffled reply from under the blankets. Sango rolled her eyes at the pile of useless brother from under the sheets. _'Every morning…'_

"You've said the same thing for the past twenty minutes!" she replied, agitated, "I have to be at the clinic in an hour!"

"Fine…" her brother replied, pushing the covers off of him with his feet. He looked up at his sister, wiping traces of sleep from his eyes. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," was Sango's blunt reply, "you know, Kohaku, you're fifteen, you should be able to get yourself up in the morning."

"But it's much more fun when you do it, onee-chan." He smirked, just barely managing to catch the pillow thrown at him.

*******

He looked around. "Yes!" 

He grabbed his clothes from the closet, quickly slipping them on. He pressed his ear against the door, listening for the sound of anyone outside. Smirking, he opened the door. 

"Well, I see you're up early."

He jumped back, taken aback by her sudden appearance. Unfortunately, he hadn't caught his balance in time, and ended up hitting his head on the end of a nearby chair.

"What the hell are you doing here, bitch?!" 

"Well first of all, my name's not "bitch", it's Kagome Higurashi, and I'm you're nurse."

"Don't tell me I have to get another one of those freaking shots!"

"Nope!" Kagome replied, "That's not for another hour, right now, breakfast." She rolled the cart into the room. He looked at her oddly. 

"I don't eat hospital food," Inuyasha said sternly. She looked up from the cart, the smile still evident on her face. She sat on the side of his bed, lifting the clipboard off the rim and reading over it. 

"Inuyasha, is it?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Age?"

"…Nineteen."

"Date of birth?"

"November fifth, 1984."

"Blood type?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

"That's okay," Kagome replied, "we can figure that out right now…" She pulled out something from her pocket. Inuyasha backed up. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to draw your blood so I can find out your blood-"

"Touch me with that and I'll break your arm."

***

"That was lovely Miroku!"

"Play us another one!"

"Maybe another day," Miroku said, setting down his guitar, "You two should be getting home, especially you Rin. You know your father doesn't like you hanging around with strangers."

"But you're not a stranger Miroku!" the little red-headed boy replied. Miroku patted the child on the head. "I must go Shippo, it's lunch time," he replied, sending the two children off, "Now for a nice quiet lunch at my favorite restaurant… the hot dog stand."

He strapped the guitar to his back, picking up his belongings: a dirty hat full of coins, his trench coat, and a navy blue blanket that he had found draped over him when he had woken up. He looked at the tag. _'S.T.' _

He noticed something glimmering on the quilt. He gently reached over to it and picked it up. It was a strand of deep brown hair, longer than his, and much cleaner. _'So it's a "her".'_

He walked through the park, carrying his few possessions. '_Sakura? Sora? Shiori? Sayuri?' _

He inspected the women passing by, looking at their hair compared to the strand in between his fingers. _'No… too curly… too straight… too long… too short… too light… Hmm, I wonder if she's pretty. She probably young, mature too…'_

Little did he know the woman he was looking for was right under his nose.

Literally…

"OOF!"

They both tumbled to the ground, Sango managing to land on the man in front of her. She lifted her head up from his chest, looking up into his deep violet eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going and-"

"Are you *pant* alright?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers. He inspected her for a moment, then noticed the name tag on her white lab coat.

S. Takahashi; M.D.

She inspected him for a moment. "You're… that guy from last night…"

"Then I guess you're 'S.T.'," he replied, "what does the 'S' stand for?"

"Um, Sango," she replied, "Yours?"

He passed her the blanket. "Miroku, Miroku Akamatsu. So…" he began, "Do you fall on people often?"

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

Sango kneeled down in front of him. "I… had wanted to ask something Miroku. You don't seem like the type to be a drug addict, or too lazy to work…"

"Well, I'm glad you think that," he replied sarcastically.

"What I'm trying to ask is: Why are you out on the streets?"

******************************

Not as long as I wanted it to be, promise the next chapter will be at least six pages.

_Oh, and just to let you know, here are the ages of the characters._

_Sango- 20_

_Miroku-21_

_Kohaku-15_

_Inuyasha- 19_

_Kagome- 18_

R&R!

Lil'Lyn713


	4. Session Four

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Memoir of Sango…_

_Miroku Akamatsu. He was a complete enigma to me. _

_Of course, his enigma was one that I doubted he even knew. I mean, what kind of man is not actually attached to his possessions? Miroku, to me, he seemed like one of those men you'd only see in movies and romantic novels. Those loving, tender, smart, strong, all around perfect men who'll gladly lay down their life for the ones they love. But human beings have an overpowering desire to live, yet why do so few actually live it to the fullest. These days, human beings are doing exactly what they are: being. Yet, Miroku, seemed to be the only one who was living, but he, at the same time, had no life in this modern world at all…  _

.

.

.

.

.

**Mi: A Name I call Myself**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***

"Kagome!" 

She looked up from the desk. "Eri? What's wrong?"

"One of the patients has gone missing!"

"Which one?!"

"An Inuyasha, but I think he might've- Kagome? Where'd she go?" 

***

"Is there anything you want to say to me?"

"Hm?" Sango looked up from her book.

He put down his guitar. "Well," he began, "you've been coming to the park everyday for about a week at about noon, don't say a word, and for about an hour or two, just sit at the bench across from me, either working on papers or reading, and before you leave you give me a ten dollar bill."

"Well I hope you don't think I'm cheap for only giving you a ten," she replied. Miroku chuckled, leaning against the tree he was sitting under. Everyday they went through that same conversation, but this time he wanted to go a little further with the conversation. She had gone from the mysterious blanket owner (which, by the way, he was sitting on) to the mysterious woman who sat on the bench every afternoon. All she'd do is sit there while he played his guitar, then leave like she'd done this for years, no words spoken at all. He'd grown accustomed to her sitting there, her aura was comforting to him for some reason.

"I'm not bothering you am I?"

"Of course not, I happen to find your company soothing," he replied, "no one comes to see me on a regular basis except for the kids at the playground, but no one my age. People usually don't like to associate with a bum. I myself prefer the term 'shelter impaired' over that little nickname."

Sango put down her book, her eyes focusing on the man before her. "So…" she began, "what's it like to be 'shelter impaired'?" 

He smiled. "Not much difference between this and living in a house, except… well, maybe the living in the house part. Sleep on a park bench, wash up when the sprinklers come on at seven in the morning, gather up what little money I can to eat, and as for the bathroom it's 'pick a tree, any tree'. Simple really."

I see you've been here for a while, then," she said. 

"Only a year. What about yourself?"

"Like…?"

"You are a doctor, correct?"

"Yes, it's my first year at an actual clinic, since I just got out of college."

"Any particular field?"

"I work where I'm needed."

The conversation was interrupted by a weak, yet fairly loud, growl.

"I don't believe that was an animal," said Sango.

"Close, my stomach," Miroku replied, putting a hand to his abdomen.

"When was the last time you ate?" she asked. 

"Yesterday morning."

"Yesterday morning?!" Sango repeated, "you should really eat more, it's not healthy." She stood up. "C'mon, it's lunch time now, I'll treat you to a meal."

"Don't worry about me," Miroku insisted despite the petite woman pulling him along, "I have a really small stomach, and I'm used to not eating for long periods of time."

***

"I thought I'd find you here."

Violet eyes met brown ones. "How'd you know I would be here?"

"A lot of patients come here," Kagome replied, "are you planning to jump?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You're sitting on the edge."

"I like heights," he replied bluntly, swinging his leg over the side of the building. She sat down beside him, both looking over the city, neither of them saying a word to each other.

***

"Hungry?" she stated in a mocking tone. 

"Are you going to eat that?"  Miroku replied, his mouth half full of food. She smirked, passing him the piece of garlic bread and watching him stack it onto the overstuffed plate, resting her hand under her chin. 

"You know, it's an you can eat buffet," said Sango, "you can eat as much as you want. You don't have to take it all on one plate."

"Just filling up while I can," he replied, looking down at his plate, "who knows when I'll get to eat this much again."

"Tomorrow, maybe?" the doctor replied, stifling a giggle as she watched him try to eat his food in the most sophisticated manner possible, which proved more difficult than it seemed, especially since he hadn't eaten in days.

"Your guitar…"

"Huh?" Miroku looked up from his food. She pointed to the guitar, leaning against the chair by his side. 

"You never let it out of your sight," she stated, "is it your most prized possession?"

"My only possession is more like it," he replied, picking up his guitar, "it was my father's."

"What happened to him?"

"He died while I was young."

"Your mother?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Miroku replied, giving the strings of his a guitar a soft twang, "after all, how can you miss something you've never had?"

"But you can still want it," Sango corrected, "it's human nature."

"But as a Buddist, the object of desire is redundant," Miroku stated.

"As insightful as the ways of Buddha are, isn't the desire to learn not to desire a desire within itself?" Sango replied.

"That was very profound."  

"Miroku, there's something I've wanted to ask you…"

"Go ahead, I'm game."

She leaned slightly closer and hesitantly. "Miroku… You don't seem like the type to be a drug addict, or too lazy to work…"

"Well, I'm glad you think that," he replied sarcastically, taking a drink of his tea.

"You're not making this easy."

He raised his hands up in the air defensively. "I'm the one being asked twenty question and _you're _uneasy?"

"What I'm trying to ask is: Why are you out on the streets?"

She had expected him to tense up, freeze, show any signs of discomfort, but to her surprise he looked as casual and content as ever. _'He must be asked this a lot.' _

"Sango, why do you want to know this?"

She tensed slightly. "What are you talking about?" 

"I'm sorry if I seem suspicious, but…" he began, "people are usually this nice to bums like me. All people usually do is listen to me play and drop some spare change into my hat. Are you… a reporter or something? Why are you so nice to me?"

"Honestly, I don't know…" Sango replied, "All I can say is that you're… different."

Another long moment of silence passed between the two. Sango, now feeling slightly awkward, looked over at the man across from her. He was just staring at her, smiling, his deep indigo eyes flashing what seemed to be a mixture of amusement of deep concentration. She looked away, trying not to look directly into his eyes, when something caught her attention.

"Oh my god! Your hand!" 

Miroku jumped slightly, not expecting her sudden outburst. Sango reached for his hand, holding his wrist her slightly smaller hand delicately, just as a doctor would. She carefully removed the fingerless glove from his right hand. She winced visibly. 

"Your hand…" she whispered. 

Her eyes ran over the grotesque bruise, which made something short of a crater in his hand, it's deep violet discoloration apparent in his slightly tanned skin.

"When one is on the streets, one must defend himself," Miroku stated, "unfortunately one cannot guarantee coming from it unharmed. Especially when it involves a pipe."

"You should let a doctor check this out…"

"I believe you are, Dr. Takashi," he smiled. 

"The scar tissue could build up," Sango replied seriously, "it can press again a blood vessel until no blood can flow through it, literally suffocating the heart of blood, and can kill you in minutes."

"Sounds fun."

"Yes, it does."

Another moment of silence passed.

"I gave it up."

She looked up. "What?"

"You had asked me why I was homeless," Miroku said, "it's because I get tired of having to rely of material possessions to make me happy. I got several scholarships, when to the best university in the country; I could be anything I want to be. But I didn't feel… complete. That's when I realized I couldn't be myself in a world where people are so… shallow. Then they teach their children the same thing, even with good intentions. I just couldn't take it anymore. So I quit."

"I guess I could see where you're coming from Miroku," Sango replied, "but… remember…" She paused for a moment, searching his eyes for any form of falsehood. 

"One cannot live on existence alone."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Preview of next chapter:**

She heard the sirens from the ambulance. She had seen the staff roll the person in to the emergency room. She was used to the procedure, it was common, especially in this city of malevolence. But she had never expected the unconscious victim to be _him…_

_'Miroku…' _ 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Wow, longest chapter so far, but I'm proud of it, mostly because I'm thirteen and have managed to make the two sound like adults. Well, next chapter we discover exactly what was happening at the beginning of the last chapter.  _

Lil'Lyn713


	5. Session Five

_I'd like to thank punkkagome for the medical terms in this chapter, if some of the terms confusing, don't worry, it kind of flew over my head the first time I read it, but now I've got it. _

_The rating is going to go up in the story also due to violence and drama, but nothing over PG-13._

_By the way, be sure to read the paragraphs down below, they are VERY important to the story most of the time._

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the story. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memoir of Inuyasha… 

_Do I believe in miracles? No. To me, you can't depend on "miracles" to survive. Where I live, it's "killed or be killed", end of story. The problem most people have, is that they rely too much on something else, not on their own asses. If a person survives a life-threatening disease, that's all it is, they survived, they weren't given mercy by some "higher being", something which I cut out of my life a long time ago. Why? Because the whole religion thing seems like some sort of propaganda. Take for instance, there are monks, priests, then there's this pope guy who's supposed to be the closest being to god or something. Why is that? I mean, we all pray, don't we? If god can hear us, why do we need to talk to one of those damn religious guys in robes to be forgiven for our "sins"? And the bottom line is, why are we sorry if we just have to go back and be forgiven for the same sins? And then there's my freakin' nurse, acts like she's supposed to be my damn savior of something, like I'm some puppy that needs comfort. Her problem is, she hasn't gotten a taste of reality, and how it stabs you in the back… _

_I guess that's why I envy her…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 5- Mezzo Piano_**

****

_._

_._

_._

_._

He laid down, taking a deep breath. He pushed the tray to the side, licking his lips for stray crumbs. He hadn't had these kinds of meals since what felt like forever. His eyes scanned the skies, their spectrum transforming as the sun set into the western horizon, his long tresses spread around him like a sheet of ebony silk.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up. "What?"

Kagome looked down at him. "You've been here more than a week, Inuyasha."

"Am I getting an eviction notice?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that… " Kagome looked at her clipboard, which sat next to her, "you've had no visitors."

"So?" was his blunt reply.

"Is anyone coming to see you?"

He looked at her for a moment. "I don't get visitors," he replied.

"Don't you have any family?"

"Define family."

"People who care for you and like you for who you are, of course!" Kagome replied.

"Never heard of them," he said.

"Inuyasha?"

"We're friends right?"

"Huh?"

"I'm your friend, right?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Good, cause I like you for who you are!" she replied cheerfully.

"Really?"

"Of course! That's what friends are for!"

.

.

.

"Doctor Takahashi, you're needed in ER immediately!"

Sango hurried down the hallway, her heels clicking against the floor, her white coat flying behind her as she came in the main hallway, where the ambulance staff was wheeling in a patient.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

She heard the sirens from the ambulance. She had seen the staff roll the person in to the emergency room. She was used to the procedure, it was common, especially in this city of malevolence. But she had never expected the unconscious victim to be him…

_'Miroku…'_

"What happened?!" she yelled.

"Found lying supine in alleyway," the nurse replied

"What's the mechanism of injury?"

"Gang-related injury, witness called and said he was ambushed by a group of about five."

"Level of consciousness?"

"Unresponsive to voice and pain."

"Any major wounds?"

"Large bruise on his left side, and bleeding from his left temple."

"How long has he been bleeding?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Come on, let's get to ER, quickly."

.

.

.

"Miroku? Can you hear me?"

His eyes opened slightly, looking up at the ceiling as he lay in the bed, the steady beeping of the heart monitor ringing slightly in his ears. He looked to the side, to the pair of brown eyes looking back at him, and he mustered at smile. "Tenshi…"

"Uggghhh…"

"Patient is responsive to sound."

"Sango…"

"Shhh… you need your rest," she said quietly, "you took a brutal blow to the head."

"I could've fought them off if they hadn't hit me with the pipe," Miroku replied.

"Don't worry about that," Sango ordered, "your chances of recovery are slim, you're lucky we have to do major brain surgery."

"Don't worry about me, Sango," he replied, "I'm a fast healer."

"Well in order to heal you need your rest."

"My… guitar. Did they get my guitar?"

Sango walked over to the closet, pulling out the guitar. "The ambulance said you were clutching it while you were unconscious, so they figured it was yours."

"The only possession I have to my name," he said, "I don't know what I'd do without. Handcrafted by my grandfather for my father on his sixteenth birthday."

"Family heirloom, huh?"

"So…" Miroku began, looking at the ceiling, "what's your diagnosis, doctor Takahashi?"

"You have a hematoma on your left temple, which caused slight intercranial pressure. There's a major hematoma on left mid axilliary, caused by fractured rib, slightly puncturing superior lobe of lung. Other than that, you only suffer minor hematomas on your chest, abdomen, and limbs."

"Umm… can you translate that please?"

She smirked. "You have a bruise on your left temple, broken rib, and minor bruises and lacerations on the rest of your body."

"So how long before I can get out of here?"

"I'm afraid you're going to be here for a while," Sango replied, "that broken rib punctured your lung. It needs to heal."

"I have another one," he said, "Besides, I don't have the money to pay for this."

"Not all doctors work for money," she replied, "you need bed rest and stay in the hospital in case you suffer a relapse."

"You do understand… that no one listens to their doctor, right?" Miroku asked, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Something I've never understood."

"Well, when the prices of drugs on the street are cheaper than the medicines given at the hospital, one usually takes the cheaper alternative. We're charged to be born, to become sick, to give birth, and to die."

"Well, to give birth requires a lot of equipment," said Sango.

"Then how come a midwife doesn't ask for nearly as much money?"

"Because midwives don't have the equipment in case there are complications."

He smirked. "And if there aren't complications, do you give them their money back?" he asked.

She smiled. "I see you're back to normal."

"Sango…"

"Hmm?"

"About, what you said, the other day…" Miroku said, "What did that mean?"

"One cannot live on existence alone," Sango replied, "something my father told me when I was little. It means that you should do something with your life, live, make a difference, not just, well, exist."

"He must be a very wise man," he replied.

"Yes…" Sango answered. _'He was.'_

A nurse peeked into the room. "Doctor Takahashi, you're needed in OR."

"I'm coming," said Sango, then turned back to Miroku, "promise me you'll rest."

"Of course," Miroku replied, closing his eyes, "I've got to heal so I can get out of here."

"Good night sweet prince, even though it's only five."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"Excuse me, can I help you gentlemen?" Kagome asked.

The two men loomed over her like hawks, their broad shoulders and pointed noses giving the effect of a vulture looming over dying prey.

"We're from the police department," the taller one said.

"Is something wrong?"

"We're looking for an… Inuyasha."


	6. Session Six

_Memoir of Kagome,  
  
Do you ever wait for that moment, that moment where you finally grow up? When you're a child, you're always told "when you older, you'll understand", but they never tell you when that is. But the way I see it, kids wanna be adults, and adults wanna be kids, so do we ever really grow up? I guess I'll have to find out myself.  
_.

.

.

.

"Inuyasha, there's someone here to see you."  
  
He turned from his place on the roof at the sound of her voice. He was almost surprised, especially since there was no one he knew who would actually come and see him. Unless...  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
His violet eyes narrowed, clutching his fists until they turned white. The person's voice was deep, obviously male. He stood up, turning towards the voice. "Naraku."  
  
The man smiled at him, but his smile was only a façade, for Inuyasha knew he never smiled unless it was at someone else's expense, it was how he thrived. He cursed himself mentally for not seeing his car in the parking lot, he should've recognized it, after all, he was the one who got him the damned car in the first place.  
  
"I'm his guardian," said Naraku, walking over to the boy, "can he go home?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome replied, "but we'll need proof that you're actually his guardian. Just casual precautions."  
  
"Of course," he said, pulling out a set of papers from his briefcase and handing them to her. She inspected them thoroughly before passing them back.  
  
"Alright, you can check out at the front desk," she said. He smiled at her, taking Inuyasha by the shoulder and leading him out. Kagome looked at him, noting his tense atmosphere. He gave her no more than a glance as he left. 

.

.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where doctor Takahashi is?"  
  
The secretary looked up at him from behind her glasses. "Dr. Takahashi is in surgery right now, would you like me to take a message?"  
  
"No thanks, I'll wait."  
  
Miroku walked down the hall, no destination in mind. 'I can't wait to get out of here.' True, the hospital wasn't the most welcoming place to be, with the temperature being a few degrees below comfortable and the air smelling of chemicals. To him, it just didn't seem... natural.  
  
He passed by the nursery as he traveled through the maternity ward. Miroku looked through the window at the newborn, wrapped up in blankets, some pink, some a soft blue. Most were asleep; while others were wide awake, their heads rolling from side to side, their eyes darting from place to place. One baby girl had caught sight of him. He didn't wave, like most would be enticed to do, but stared back and let the infant take him in, the child wouldn't understand the gesture anyway.  
  
He was taken by surprise as he felt something cling onto his legs. He looked down, seeing a small child latched onto his leg, a little girl no older than three or four, appearing to be near tears.  
  
"I want my onee-chan!" she cried, latching tighter on his leg. He smiled lightly as he tucked his hands under her arms and lifted her up.  
  
"Shh, shh, don't cry," he whispered, "now what's wrong?"  
  
"W-We were playing in the playroom, we were playing hide and seek and I couldn't find her, so I left the room to look for her, now I can't find my way back!"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Suzume."  
  
"Okay then, Suzume, I'll get you back to your onee-chan," he said, hoisting her up onto his shoulders and carrying her off.  
.

.

"Excuse me, can I help you gentlemen?" Kagome asked.  
  
The two men loomed over her like hawks, their broad shoulders and pointed noses giving the effect of a vulture looming over dying prey.  
  
"We're from the police department," the taller one said.  
  
She looked away from them, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable and self- conscious. "Please, sit," she said, ushering towards the waiting room. She led them over, them following her closely. She could feel their eyes drilling into her, and Kagome wondered for a moment if they even blinked.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked, sitting down.  
  
"We're looking for an... Inuyasha," the shorter one said.  
  
She almost dropped the clipboard she was holding and suddenly found herself on the spotlight, silently wishing that she was somewhere else, anywhere else but here. "May... I ask... why you are looking for him?"  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha is charged with grand theft auto," the taller one said, looking at her over the rim of his spectacles, "he has stolen almost two dozen vehicles."  
  
She stifled a gasp.  
  
"He is your patient? Can you take us to him?"  
  
"I am only a nurse," Kagome replied, her voice suddenly more serious, "besides, he was checked out this morning by his guardian."  
  
She could've sworn she had heard one of them curse under their breath as they both stood up. "Well, if you do see him, you give me a call," the taller one said, passing her a card with a number on it. They left.  
  
She walked behind the reference desk, looking at the card. "What did they come here for?" the secretary asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome replied, tearing the card in half and dropping it in the trash.  
. 

.

"When does the next patient come in?"  
  
"Your next appointment is at noon."  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
Sango looked up from her clipboard, stopping suddenly as she turned towards the window that revealed the children's daycare. 'Miroku?' She walked towards the window watching as he chased after several little kids, them giggling and laughing happily and they scurried away from him. She walked into the playroom, watching as one of the kids snuck up behind him and jumped on his back.  
  
"You know, when someone tells someone to rest, that usually means to rest."  
  
"There is more than one way to rest, Sango," Miroku replied, looking up at her.  
  
"Your wounds need to heal correctly," she said, walking up to him, "if you put too much strain on your wounds, they can't do that."  
  
"I've been in here for three days, when am I going to get to leave?"  
  
She shrugged. "Depending on when your wounds heal, most patients wounded from gang-related violence are here for two-weeks, minimum."  
  
"I can't stay here that long. I just want to heal and get out."  
  
"You mean you're actually going back out there?!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He was taken by surprise as she pulled him by the arm, taking him out of the playroom. "You can't be serious! If you go back out there you'll be killed!"  
  
"I'll be fine," he replied, "I've handed those guys before, they're nothing."  
  
"Well nothing sure did a lot of damage," Sango replied.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Miroku asked, "I'm homeless, remember?"  
  
A moment of silence passed between them. She let go of him and started pacing in the middle of the hallway. Suddenly, she stopped, turned towards him, and said, "you can stay with me."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
**Preview of Next Chapter:**  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, what's wrong?!"  
  
Kagome grabbed his shoulders as he stepped closer to her. Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of her as she landed on the pavement. When she looked back up, her eyes widened as she stared at the gun only inches from her face.  
  
"You shouldn't have come," Inuyasha said softly, "you shouldn't have tried to find me."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Sorry, i've had computer trouble for the past two months. 


	7. Session Seven

_Note: I know Kohaku's a little OOC in this chapter, but I DO have a perfectly good explanation why. But if I tell you, it'll spoil it. Until then, deal with it._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Memoir of Miroku, _

_When you're around people for a while, you get to know the real them, and occasionally question their sanity. Contrary to popular belief, you can't change a person, as a matter of fact, the worst thing you can EVER ask a person to do is to change. You simply adapt to a person's little quirks, as they do yours. Whether Sango thinks I'm crazy or not, I still believed that she was probably the most sane person I've ever met -incredibly bold- but sane. _

_Then I met her brother..._

.

.

.

.

**Session Seven- Kohaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What?! No way!"

"Kohaku-"

"No!"

Her eyes trailed her brother as he moved about the kitchen. In return, he glared back at her through the mirrors covering the walls, one of their mother's ideas.

"You were late again," he said, breaking the silence. Sango turned towards the digital clock on the wall, reading 10:32 in bold red letters. "You said you'd be in at nine."

"One of the many negative aspects of being in a hospital," his sister replied, "and you're changing the subject."

"Ain't nothin' to talk about. You've known this guy for not even a month, then suddenly he's moving in."

"He's badly injured, Kohaku. Where's he gonna go when he's fully recovered? The only place he has to go is back on the streets, right back into harm's way."

"Do you let all of your patients live with you?"

She was surprised by her brother's coldness. Looking him over, she reminded herself for the umpteenth time that he'd really grown in the past three years. She was always used to looking down at the small, scrawny little boy, but right before her eyes, he's halfway grown. His height had increased tremendously, his lanky physique replaced with a lean build.

Unfortunately, his persona had changed dramatically since the "accident". But she knew one thing that would reach him.

"Father would have liked him."

Kohaku sighed, letting his arms dangle at his sides. "You really trust him, don't you?" He let out another sigh as his sister nodded. "Sango, you've only known him for a little while, how can you trust him?"

Sango got up from the table, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Just trust me, okay?"

Kohaku nodded hesitantly. "I'd probably like it a lot better if it wasn't a guy that'll be staying here?"

"He's just a friend," she replied, "besides, you never like any of the guys I go out with."

"Speaking of which, what happened to Kuranosuke? He hasn't been around prying into your life for a while."

"We're... taking some time off."

.

.

"M'roku- san! You've come to play with us?"

He smiled. "Of course, what would you like to play?"

"I wanna play on da swings!"

"Alright then, go ahead, I'll meet up with you in a minute," Miroku replied. He looked up at the sky, breathing in the fresh- or as fresh as you can get in the- standing still in the middle of the playground. Someone was watching him.

"You know," Miroku said aloud, "it's considered rude to stare, mostly because it makes the person self-conscious."

The on-looker jumped, obviously not expecting to be seen so early. The surprise quickly turned back to suspicion, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. He would have to speak with him, eventually, might as well get it over with.

Miroku turned towards him, studying the person's features. A boy in his mid-teens, small freckles dotting the middle of his face. He smiled. The resemblance to a certain doctor was uncanny.

"Kohaku, I presume. Sango's brother."

The boy shook his head, thrown off by the man's smile. _'He seems kind enough, but -no, wait- I can't be fooled. I have to be straightforward. For all I know he could be a serial killer.' _

Miroku smiled at him, slightly amused. He knew what the boy was doing, testing him as if he was a father letting his daughter going out on a first date. The thought alone made him laugh.

Kohaku glared at the man before him. "You could at least take this more seriously..."

"You're here to see if I'm crazy, and you want me to act serious?"

"Look, I just want to make sure you aren't some kind of rapist, murderer, drug addict, or pedophile. As much respect as I have for my sister, this is probably the stupidest thing she's ever done. You two have known each other for a month, and now you're moving in!"

"Yes, it does seem rather unconventional, even downright foolish," Miroku replied, "is she always this generous with her patients?"

"No, she must _really_ like you," Kohaku said. Suddenly the realization struck him. _'No... she couldn't like him... does she?' _Miroku was good-looking, as much as hated the fact.

Miroku looked over towards the swing set. The little girl had long since forgotten about him, now playing with the other children. He gave a sad smile. All those kids were ill, wounded and diseased, but still fought to live. Kohaku watched him. "What's wrong with her?" he asked in a soft tone.

"AIDS," a feminine voice replied from behind, "the boy with the red cap has lung cancer, and the little girl next to them is recovering from domestic violence."

Sango walked towards them. "Having fun without me?"

Kohaku turned towards her. "You knew I was here, didn't you?"

"I know you well, Kohaku. I take it you two have gotten to know each other?"

"Sort of."

"Miroku?" Sango asked.

He smiled at her. "You two act so much alike it's not even funny."

"Are you sure about this? You sure you want to move in? You're still in recovery."

Miroku stood up from the table. "You said yourself that I was probably the most miraculous healer you've ever seen."

"Yes, but," Sango eyes him warily, "you could have relapse."

"Then I'll have my doctor present," Miroku replied.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll leave for my house, BUT," she said sternly, "you are not to leave the house for _any _reason, _got it_?"

He smirked. "Alright, okaa-san."

.

.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

She'd been walking for hours. The sun had long since set, darkness setting shadows across the streets, with only a few streetlights illuminating the road. She knew she should go home, knowing what happened to young girls when they stayed out too late in the big cities. She knew that she was a young girl, and Tokyo was a big city, but she couldn't leave without knowing Inuyasha was safe. If she didn't find him now, the police would first.

She leaned against a nearby wall, trying to relieve her feet of some of her weight. _'Inuyasha, where are you?' _She looked around, suddenly realizing that the street was abandoned. Not a good sign. She had to leave. Now.

She hurried along the dark streets, cursing at herself for not noticing she had wandered into a bad neighborhood with no witnesses in sight. She could feel it, she could feel someone behind her, following her, preying on her. Without a second look, she ran.

The pursuer gave chase, she could practically feel his breath on the back of her neck, the sound of his boots ringing against her eardrums with the pounding of her heart. More footsteps were heard behind her, she could tell their were at least four or five by now, more than enough to take her down.

The fastest one grabbed her by her hair, practically tossing her into a large alleyway close to them. She moved against the wall as they moved in, silently praying that somehow she'd come out of this with her innocence and life in tact, even though she knew that was highly unlikely. She seen women in the hospital, emotionally broken and seemingly torn in half by the experience alone. Tears sliding down her face, she buried her head in her knees, but keeping an eye open for a slight chance she could make a getaway.

"Get away from her, you know we're not supposed to be doing this?"

"Shut up, I do what I please."

The pursuer reached out, his hand stroking Kagome's face in an almost taunting gesture. She shook him off, as he chuckled at her fruitless attempts to remain untouched. She screamed, only to have the man's greasy hand clamped over her mouth. "Shut up, or I'll make you."

She heard another set of footsteps running towards the group, only heightening her terror. She shut her eyes, trying to take her mind somewhere else, so she wouldn't feel it, even though she knew she would.

Suddenly, she felt the man's weight literally tossed off of her. She opened her eyes, finding the group had ran off. She saw her savoir out the corner of her eye, his features hidden by the darkness of the alley. Whether he actually saved her or just wanted her for himself, she wasn't sure.

"It's okay, you're safe for now."

Her head jerked up. Almost instantly recognizing the voice as it registered. "Inuyasha?"

His violet eyes darted towards her face. _'Kagome?'_

He came into the light of the street lamp. She gave a worried glance at him. "Inuyasha... what happened to you?"

He looked... broken. A large bruise covered the left side of his face, his clothes tattered and covered with splotches of mud. His unruly hair covered most of his face, but she could tell without seeing that his eyes were dead behind the sheet of onyx.

"Inuyasha, you've got to listen to me. The police are looking for you-"

He clamped a hand over her mouth, hearing his fellow members coming towards them down the fire escape. It was too late, they had already heard them and were waiting expectedly for his reaction.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, what's wrong?!"

Kagome grabbed his shoulders as he stepped closer to her. Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of her as she landed on the pavement. When she looked back up, her eyes widened as she stared at the gun only inches from her face.

"You shouldn't have come," Inuyasha said softly, "you shouldn't have tried to find me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Preview of next chapter:_

"I'm Miroku. May I ask who you are?"

He looked at the man in the doorway suspiciously. "Kuranosuke, Sango's boyfriend."

.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "if you don't believe what I said to you that day, on the rooftop..."

Kagome stood defiantly, pressing the gun against her neck, her eyes never leaving his.

"If you don't believe me when I said I was your friend... then shoot me."

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you in the last entry, I'M NOW FOURTEEN! My birthday was July 13th. _


	8. Session Eight

_I am REALLY sorry for the long period of no update. I've been sick. Twice. First stomach flu, then a cold, and I couldn't sit down at my computer without running to the bathroom every two minutes to vomit out a lunch I never had. . _

_Memoir of Kagome,_

_Do you ever wait for that moment, that moment where you finally grow up? When you're a child, you're always told "when you older, you'll understand."_

_I'm older, but I still don't understand..._

_...But that doesn't stop me from growing up._

**Session Eight- Circumstance**

She had never heard the city so quiet.

"You shouldn't have come," Inuyasha said softly, "you shouldn't have tried to find me."

Her eyes widened, looking back from him to the eye of the gun. He stared back at her, or more like through her as his finger hesitated to move to the trigger.

"Leave. Now."

She stood up defiantly. "Not without you."

"Godammit Kagome!" he yelled, "if you don't get the fuck out of here now they'll kill the both of us!"

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "if you don't believe what I said to you that day, on the rooftop..."

Kagome stood defiantly, pressing the gun against her neck, her eyes never leaving his. The other gang members watched from the shadows, knowing if their leader found out, they'd both die.

"If you don't believe me when I said I was your friend... then shoot me."

He took a step back, utterly surprised by her words. "Kagome... don't do this..."

"I'm not doing anything," she replied softly, "just you." Kagome remained standing before him, her arms folded across her chest. She watched him intently, waiting for him.

A gunshot was heard.

Both their eyes widened. Shards of glass fell behind the girl, pieces of window now just behind her feet. "Inuyasha..." she whispered, her voice coming out dry.

He threw the gun against the wall, listening to the echo as the weapon hit brick in aggravation. Everyone turned as the sound of police sirens rang in the distance, growing louder by the second.

"Leave. _Now," _he said sternly, his voice cold. She could only stare as he backed away, before turning and running back into the shadows.

_'Inuyasha.'_

"Well," Sango looked up, "we're here. It's not the Taj Mahal, but it's home."

Miroku smiled. "It's a home, that's all that matters."

She slid open the door. "Kohaku should be home from school soon. Make yourself at home." She disappeared up the stairs.

He looked around, remaining in the doorway. _'Why was she so casual to let me stay? I feel... so out of place.' _She'd been so nice to him, befriending him, taking care of him. He looked down at his clothes. Most of his clothing had become several shades darker than when he had got them, and were threadbare. _'But... it still feels like home...'_

He was knocked out of his stupor by a loud knock on the door.

Miroku opened the door, only to be all but shoved against the wall, the visitor making his way into the house. Suddenly, the young man stopped, turning around. "Who are you?"

"I'm Miroku. May I ask who you are?"

He looked at the man in the doorway suspiciously. "Kuranosuke, Sango's boyfriend."

The two inspected each other, Kuranosuke speaking first. "You're her... friend? Relative...?"

"Friend...and tenant...?" Miroku replied cautiously.

"For how long?"

"Five minutes."

Kuranosuke scanned over him again, with an purposely-unhidden look of disbelief, appearing ready to jump to the phone and call the police, thinking he was either crazy or some kind of serial killer.

"Kuranosuke?" Both men turned towards the stairway. Sango stood at the head of the stairs, her hair falling down her shoulders, her lab coat replaced with a casual sweater and jeans.

Kuranosuke spoke first. "Sango, we need to talk."

-

"Are you crazy? He could be some kind of murderer!"

She sat patiently at the kitchen table, her nails tapping against the table, one hand tucked under her chin in a bored manner, as the young man in front of continued to babble and lecture her, sticking her hand out in a yapping motion every time he turned around.

"Kuranosuke," she said calmly, "he is one of my patients and he is in need of assistance."

"That's what the shelter is for, Sango," her boyfriend replied in an annoyingly fatherly tone. She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know that the city doesn't care about the homeless. You haven't seen that place, the people there are treated like crap. House pets have better living condition. All the city cares about are the rich people who can give them money!"

"You exaggerate, Sango," he replied, "he's a _bum. _He's brought everything that's happened to him upon himself because he doesn't work for anything-"

"And you _do?" _She stood up, her eyes narrowing slightly. He wouldn't understand, he'd always been financially secure in his father's money, his version of work being signing contracts and checks. He'd never know what it was like to work two jobs and still be penniless, to ever have his hands blister from a hard days' work.

He was silent for a moment, staring at her. He sighed, gently stroking her cheek. "I missed you."

-

He leaned back against the wall, his eyes half closed in an almost meditating state. Kohaku had long since come home, his textbooks and papers already scattered across the coffee table. Miroku could've sworn he could've heard the boy curse under his breath when he told him who was also here.

He turned his head towards the kitchen door as the two came out. Kuranosuke eyes him once again, as if remembering his face in case he had to describe it to the police. Sango looked over her shoulder towards Miroku, but he turned away at the last minute, going back into his meditation as her boyfriend gave her a kiss on the forehead, and went off.

Kohaku looked up. "He apologized again, didn't he?"

Sango nodded. "He _still _doesn't understand," she responded, then turned to Miroku, "I apologize for anything he might've done to offend you. Kuranosuke's just... like that."

Miroku looked up, shaking his head and giving a small smile. "It's alright, really."

She looked at him questionably. _'Really...?' _

**Preview of Next chapter:**

I'm trying something new in the next chapter, it's going to show a deeper relationship between two of the characters, and into the mind of one of thing. Think of it as a larger version of the memoirs at the beginning of the chapter. And I PROMISE it WILL be here in no more than two weeks. (If I don't get sick AGAIN)

PS: For you Kagura lovers, there's a one-shot made by be and my cousin, who goes under the name _Frozen Angst _that actually has a somewhat happy ending to Kagura's demise, and probably the best thing I've ever written, so I'm really proud of it. The one-shot is called _Gifts. _Summary: He watched as Kagura died in front of him. Now, months later, he must deal with the last gift from her.

Lil'Lyn713


	9. Interlude: Rain

A/N: Excuse me for the inexcusable amount of fluff in this chapter. I'd been watching Titanic at the time.

-

-

-

-

-

**Interlude- Rain**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_I always loved the rain._

She looked out the window, giving a soft smile as water poured off the glass. She rested her hand against the window.

_I remember times when I was younger, stopping short walking to school, standing in the rain, leaving the umbrella cast aside, and just stood there until the rain stopped. I remember once when I was ten, I had stayed out there for several hours. When my mother found me, I was soaked to the bone with a fever of thirty-nine degrees. From then on, my mother picked me up from school every time it rained..._

Sango turned towards her brother. He sat Indian style on the couch, a sketchbook in his lap as he drew vigorously, his eyes focused solely on the paper before him. It was a common habit of him to go through several erasers and a half a sketchbook before he was actually satisfied with work, his face twisted into a focused expression, only the sound of rainfall and pencil lead scratching against the rough thick paper in constant quick strokes.

Kohaku had gotten used to Miroku residing in the house, the two spent most of the time home alone, as Sango spent most of her time at the hospital. She would go back to the university next week.

_My mother was a very strong woman. Shy, and quiet most of the time unless there was something that really needed to be said. She'd been raised old-fashioned, so she scolded me for anything that didn't seem up to the standards of a lady. Unfortunately for her, I was just about as tomboy as I could get, anything she wanted me to do I did the opposite. She bought me baby dolls, I played with the action figures my male friends had. She gave me a sky blue sundress to wear at a family gathering, it was brown by the time the party ended from playing with my cousins. Every time, all she'd do is sigh, and send me to my room. _

She was an intern, spending time at the hospital for part of her education and as part of her job. She had made a covenant with the hospital, it being short on staff. She took the advanced classes at the university, and work at the hospital for money. She only got paid half as much as the other doctors, but it got things done and paid for, which was more than enough for both of them.

Sango sighed, getting up from her cluttered desk and looking around. "Where is Miroku?"

Kohaku shrugged, never taking his eyes off the sketch. "Don't know, last time I've seen him, he was in the backyard."

Her eyebrows furrowed. _'It's been raining for an hour. He can't still be out there...?' _She entered the kitchen, looking out the back window. Sure enough, there he stood, still as a statue, standing in the middle of backyard as it stormed on and around him.

_But of the many people I've known in my life, the one person that I believe will always stand out in my memories would be Miroku Akamatsu. There's just... something I can't really explain. He seems so connected to the Earth in an almost childlike way..._

"Miroku?"

He looked up. "Hmm?"

She walked up next to him, a large black umbrella looming over her head to protect her from the rain, looking up at him from under it. "You'll catch a cold."

He didn't respond for a moment, lifting his head slightly, letting out a breath. "Are you afraid of the rain?"

"Huh?" She blinked at him, trying to register his question. "Why would I be?"

"Water," he said softly, "despite how much we need it, people still hurry to get out of the rain. But... we could learn a lot from the rain. It's been here since the beginning of time, and will probably be here long after the human race is long gone. As much as we hate to admit it, we'll only be one of many intelligent species who will roam this land, if we don't destroy it first."

They stood in silence for a moment. Sango looked up, suddenly realizing that the umbrella was no longer over her head, but now at her side, both arms hanging limply, her clothes soaked. She sighed, tossing the umbrella to the side. The storm had lightened up to only a soft drizzle, the sun shining through the soft clouds.

The sound of chirping reached her ears. She turned towards a small tree in the far corner of the yard. A small beak poked out of a small hole in the trunk. The small bird hopped out of the hole onto the low branch, its head darting about, shaking off its wings. She reached out towards it, stepping towards the tree as quietly as possible. Its head darted towards her, only to leap up towards a higher branch.

She jumped as an arm wrapped around her waist.

_He looked at world as if it would do something special, unique, but it would always do just what it would always do, yet he was always amazed and enchanted by it. His had this juvenile light to them, yet they held more wisdom than anyone else I had ever known. And it made me wonder what he saw when he looked at me..._

He stood behind her as he took her hand in his, his chin resting atop her head. He lifted up her arm, once against reaching toward the bird. "Narcissus Flycatcher, or Kibitaki," he whispered.

She shivered slightly. "Miroku..."

"I won't hurt you," he replied softly, "calm yourself. You'll scare it away."

She let out a breath, reminding herself that he wasn't going to harm her, but another side of her knew that wasn't the reason she was so nervous. She heard him make a low-pitched whistle from the back of his throat, stilling her shaking hand. The bird darted his head towards them, and Miroku's voice became softer. The bird remained motionless for a second only to flutter its small wings and land upon her finger. She gasped, admiring its smooth black feathers and yellow underside, studying its every movement as it darted about.

"It's... beautiful..." she whispered. He smiled slightly. It was amazing how people had unintentionally overlooked at what was around them. She'd probably hundreds of these birds in her lifetime, but had never taken the time to notice the things around her. Human life was too fast paced and busy that way.

The bird flew off into the air, joining a flock of birds who had passed by. She smiled slightly, putting her arm down, watching it as it went off into the distance. She turned around, realizing that Miroku had let go of her.

He gave a lopsided grin, inspecting her up and down. "You look good in white," he stated. She gave him a confused, then looked down at her blouse. She glared at him, throwing a, "You're such a pervert!" at him. He gave her another lopsided grin before entering the house again.

She smiled.

_I always loved the rain. _

A/N: In case you didn't figure out, her blouse had become transparent because she had gotten wet. See, he's still the same Miroku!

And by the way, these little interludes are probably going to be more frequent in the story, just because I like them, and I tried not to make the chapter all dialogue-ish like I have with most of the others.

**Preview of Next Chapter: **

Kagome kneeled down towards him. He was hunched over in the doorway, clutching at his stomach.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her with desperate eyes. "'Gome..."

His voice was hoarse. She inspected him worriedly. "Inuyasha... what's wrong?"

He hesitantly moved his hand away, his stomach covered in blood.

Ja!


	10. Session Ten

9/25/04

Finally saw the last episode of Inuyasha. Still upset that the anime's over. I even remember the first time I had seen it, trying to catch YYH before I fell asleep when I saw it on the TV guide WAY back two years ago. I believe the first thing I said when it went off was: "What the freak is going on? Why did that guy have cat ears?" It took a few episodes before I finally got the gist of it, and then, eventually, become obsessed.

(And I mean, I was OBSESSED. My train of thought back then consisted of the following: Inuyasha. School. Inuyasha. Computer. Inuyasha. Money. Inuyasha. Sex. Inuyasha, etc. You get the gist.)

Then I meet these memorable characters: Inuyasha. Kagome. Shippo. Sesshoumaru. Rin. Miroku. Sango. Shippo. Kagura. Kikyo. Kouga. Aw hell, everyone. My favorite male characters are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, my fav females are Sango and Kagura (Whom, I'll probably fit into this fanfiction somewhere, just in loving memory of her).

Then I got into fanfiction, and that's when shit hit the fan...

-

-

-

-

_Memoirs of Inuyasha... _

_I never really knew by father. I was raised by mother alone, since her so-called parents had disowned her because she had me young, fifteen to be exact. And my father had been a married man at the time- in a loveless marriage- but married all the same. She tried with all her strength to take care of me by herself, but I knew she wasn't strong enough, I saw her getting weaker everyday, and felt guilty for it. _

_My father died when I was nine, in a car crash, and I don't even remember what he looks like. I remember my mother sitting in front of the TV, I had just sat down next to her and I heard her sobbing next to me, it was the first time I had saw her cry. She had looked like she had just... given up._

_Then, one day, she had woken up and thought it just wasn't worth getting up anymore..._

_I don't blame her at all._

**Session Ten- Eternal Solitude**

-

-

He'd known the warehouse. He'd been coming there almost everyday for almost ten years. He'd grown used to the darkness from lack of lighting, the ever present smell of gasoline, the either extreme heat or extreme cold, never comfortable temperature. It was what most would call his 'home'.

He cringed as he shifted his weight to his other foot, cursing at himself for getting himself into the predicament. His arms were strung above his head, the rusty chains digging into his skin, another chain tight around his neck. If his legs had given way any time within the two days he was bound, he would've hung himself. His eyes darted across the warehouse, trying to ignore the burning sensation from the gashes on his back.

"You still stand, Inuyasha," Naraku stated from the shadows, "I guess I underestimated you."

He didn't respond. The dark-haired man came out of the shadows, smirking victoriously. "You know the punishment for treason, Inuyasha. You are not to communicate with anyone other than those in the gang. Why you would risk your life for some candy striper? I had raised you since you were but a boy, scavenging the streets for food."

"Go to hell, Naraku," Inuyasha replied, "I'm through pushing your bullshit."

"That's a bold thing to say, considering the position you're in," Naraku sneered, picking up a small object off a nearby table, its humming ringing in his ears, "The saw was always your favorite, right?"

"They will turn on you Inuyasha..."

He bit back a scream as the razor hit his skin.

"They will not stay with you..."

_'I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm wasn't strong enough to take care of you...'_

"...They will not love you..."

_'Mommy... mommy, please... don't leave me here alone...'_

"But there is one thing you will always have..."

_'If you don't believe me when I said I was your friend... then shoot me.'_

"Your. Eternal. Solitude."

_'Kagome...'_

He gave a yelp as his body hit the cold floor. He cringed, his back burning and his legs refusing to move. A set of deep red eyes met his. "Had enough?"

Naraku cursed harshly, wiping away the spit from his face. "Have it your way. You know what the only way out of this gang is..."

He didn't even have time to scream as the knife went through his stomach.

-

-

_'Eyes are lopsided. Body is way out of proportion. Too many eraser marks. Why do I even bother?' _

Kohaku balled up the sketch and threw it aside, giving an irritated sigh as he browsed through his sketchbook, looking through his old drawings. _'Funny, when I first drawn them they're the Mona Lisa, then six weeks later they're garbage.'_

He tossed the sketchbook to the side, leaning against the side of the house, looking out into the backyard. Sango wouldn't be home for several hours, Miroku was god-knows-where. He lay back on the porch, staring up at its ceiling, his papers spread out around him. "Alone once again..."

He felt at his left wrist, picking at the sweatband that covered it, his brows furrowing. He took off the sweatband, examining his wrist. _'Never again...'_

"Ah, Kohaku?"

He sat up. "What? Where are you?"

"In the tree..."

He sighed, pushing himself up. Stepping off the porch, he eyed the older man suspiciously. Miroku looked at him with a slightly immature look to him, sitting almost weightlessly against the branch. He gave a lopsided grin. "I'm stuck."

Kohaku gave him a slight 'are-you-on-drugs' look. "You're kidding... right?"

"Nope," was his up front answer, "I sat in some tree sap and now I'm glued to the tree." Miroku removed the guitar from his back, passing it down to the younger boy. He pulled at his trench coat, trying to pry it off the sticky branch, nearly falling off in the process. He inspected the portion of the coat -most of which he had lost to the tree- frowning at the rip.

"You know," Kohaku stated, knocking the older out of his stupor, "for a guy whose lived off the streets, you don't seem to be able to take care of yourself."

"There are some things man cannot overcome, no matter how much experience," Miroku replied, making his way down the tree, "sap is one of them."

Kohaku rolled his eyes, hiding his smile behind the guitar. Miroku brushed off his clothes, finally landing on the ground.

"Here," Kohaku said, passing the instrument towards him, turning away uninterestedly. "Well, what are you waiting for-"

Miroku was looking intently at his left wrist, which had been left uncovered when he took off the sweatband. The long pink and red scars stuck out from tanned skin, three going horizontally, and one long one going diagonally, half of which was covered by his long sleeve.

Kohaku panicked, shoving the guitar into the man's arms, jerking back his arm and shoving his hand into his pocket. Miroku remained silent.

The younger walked back to his sketches silently, gathering up his papers, feeling the elder's eyes on him. Feeling his heart beating inside his chest, he slid open the shoji, his back turned away from the older man. As he prepared to close the shoji behind him, he heard Miroku behind him.

"It hurts that badly, doesn't?"

Kohaku was still for a moment before closing the shoji behind him. _'More than you will ever know...'_

-

-

Kagome cursed herself mentally, looking down at her notebook. _'Damned homework.' _

Her eyes wandered around the hospital cafeteria, slowly drifting away from the work before her, looking out the window. _'Inuyasha, where are you? It's been three days...' _She closed her eyes, imagining his face, his eyes, his hair. _'He had hesitated when he pointed the gun at me. He seemed... lost.'_

"Are you still thinking about him?"

She snapped out of her stupor, looking at the woman across from her. "Hey Sango," she replied, "and yes."

Sango gave her a sympathetic look. "He'll be alright, Kagome. If he's as strong as you say he is, he can take care of himself."

"I know, but..." she hesitated for a moment, "He's in a gang, Sango. I know he wants to leave, but... you know the only way to get out of most gangs is to die."

"Kagome, I-" Sango stopped, her eyes widening, turning towards the window, "Kagome. Look."

Kagome eyed her cautiously, slowly turning towards the window. She screamed, jumping up and heading towards the exit. She came back to the other side of the window. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran to him, leaning down and grabbing at his shoulders violently, tears threatening to spill. Several deep gashes scarred his back, still bleeding heavily, his face and body were bruised and swollen from what seemed to be several beatings.

She felt him shaking as he tried to tilt his head up. He hunched over to the side, his body shaking as he started coughing violently, blood dripping down his chin.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her with desperate eyes. "'Gome..."

His voice was hoarse. She inspected him worriedly. "Inuyasha... what's wrong?"

He hesitantly moved his hand away, his stomach covered in blood. She gasped, tears coming freely down the sides of her face. He collapsed in her arms, his own arms and legs finally giving way after days of abuse. She held him tightly, rocking slightly. He gave a light smile to her before falling into unconsciousness. _'As long as I can be with her... I'm happy.'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

shoji- Japanese sliding door

**NOTE: **I got an e-mail the other day (a fairly long one in fact). They had basically asked me straight out: "Why is there so much Inu/Kag if this is a Mir/San story?"

Unlike my other, finished works, everything and everyone is going to have a purpose. Every character has something that ties them to one another, whether they have a lot of interactions or not. I have all this Inu/Kag here to get it out the way, the next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter with real Inu/Kag in it for a while, they won't come back until somewhere after the climax, because they help with the resolution of the story.

Miroku and Sango, was before, is now, and always will be, the main pairing. The two just have this more profound relationship than the main pairing, which hints are dropped every step of the way. Their relationship is kicked to the side way too much, and the characters are so versatile, the two harmonize very easily.

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

Inuyasha is slowly recovering, and both Inuyasha and Kagome are forced to come to terms with each other as outside forces threaten to pull them apart.

Sango must reexamine her relationship with Kuranosuke as her and Miroku become closer. Meanwhile Miroku must overcome conflicts of his own...

-

-

Ja ne!


	11. Session Eleven

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Memoirs of Sango..._

_It's the saddest thing, to be surrounded by people, and still feel alone. Despite my social efforts, my popularity, I still managed to make myself into a wallflower, though no one could tell. I kept myself closed, keeping my own solitude wrapped up inside myself, denying it and yet feeding it at the same time. I told no one of it, because I told myself that no one would care. We live in a world were one death is a tragedy and million deaths are considered casualties. No one thinks of the people affected by the wrongdoings of the world. And so, I sat in a dark corner, keeping everything inside. No one would ever really love me for who I am, because no one would really know I am..._

_Even so, who'd really care? _

_-_

_-_

**Session Eleven- Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep**

**-**

**-**-

-

_Sango looked around , wandering nowhere in particular. Clear skies and water from horizon to horizon, water as far as the eye can see. She was dressed in her nightclothes, composed of a single extra large blue shirt that went to her knees, her hair loose around her shoulders._

_"Hello?" Her voice echoed hauntingly, despite the open space. She treaded through the freezing waters, which didn't even come to her knees. She wandered for what seemed like forever, her legs becoming numb with every step. _

_She didn't feel something wrap around her ankle, suddenly dragging her under the water. The once shallow sea became deeper, and the unknown creature dragged her down into the abyss of the deep waters, just enough that her fingertips could reach the surface, but not her head to breathe. She struggled desperately, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the monster that had dragged her down..._

She shot up from her bed, her breath coming out in shallow gasps.

_o_

_o_

_'I'm not dead...?'_

He stirred, feeling shooting pains throughout his torso. He remembered running, darting in and out alleyways, the world a blur around him, as if it wasn't even there. Inuyasha had narrowly escaped Naraku, managing to blind-side him with a pipe at the last second. Naraku surpassed him immensely in strength, but his own will to live was stronger.

He shifted slightly, turning towards the end of his bed as he felt something pressing against the sheets. _'Kagome...?'_

She stirred slightly, mumbling incoherent things in her sleep, her head slumped against the bed while she sat in a foldout chair, her hair sprawled out around like an ebony halo around her head. Her uniform was almost completely stained, the entire front of her apron covered in old, dry blood.

"Kagome." He shook her slightly, managing to sit himself up.

"Jus' a minute M'ma..." she mumbled, stirring again, this time her eyes opening slightly, "Inuyasha..."

Her head shot up, finally registering where she was. She looked up at him, silent for a moment. Kagome studied him for a moment. "Are you happy now?" she asked finally.

"Keh, it isn't as if I haven't gotten knifed before," he replied.

She shot a glare at him. "That's not helping."

Kagome stood up, stepping towards the window. "You've been out for four days. You were nearly killed. The police called the other day. The moment you're fully healed they're going to come and drag you to jail. So, are you happy?"

"I'm _not _going to jail," Inuyasha replied harshly, "I'll leave."

"Then you'll die," she said flatly, "you can hardly walk."

He looked down at his legs, which lay limply before him. Trying to walk now would be useless, he wouldn't be able to for a few days. It didn't matter anyway. Even if he could, Kagome would surely prevent him from going anywhere. Where would he go, anyway? If he stayed here, he'd go to jail; if he left, Naraku and his lackeys would find him and kill him.

"You have no idea... what I went through," he said softly, "Naraku took care of me when no one else would after my mother died. I know he brainwashed me. But what makes you think you can save me now?"

She was quiet for a moment, looking hesitantly out the window. "You... you remember when I gave you that anesthesia when you first came into the hospital from the car crash? Well... I wasn't exactly supposed to give it to you."

He eyes snapped to her. "What?"

She looked down, toying with a loose thread on her apron. "I'm not a doctor... or a nurse... I'm a candy striper. Candy stripers aren't really supposed to... give shots..."

Violet eyes glared at her. "You're telling me that you stuck a syringe into my spine, and you didn't even know what you were doing! You could've paralyzed me!"

"The point is, Inuyasha" Kagome interrupted, "No matter what I do, the relief will only be temporary." She sat on the bed next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You think that no one will love you. If you keep up like this, no one will, not really, because no one will ever really know you. How can you want to be loved, but not show the real you. You can be loved, if who is loved is not who you really are."

Kagome looked up at him, her large brown eyes suddenly narrowing. _'Sure, he falls asleep when I'm being insightful...' _She reached up, gently brushing away his bangs. _'But it's okay, he needs to rest right now.' _

Her eyes moved over to the clipboard sitting in her chair. She was to give it to the police when they came, but it remained blank. She sat it in her lap, staring blankly at it. _'Name: Inuyasha. Age: Nine...teen...'_

Her lips turned into a smile. _'Until you find someone who loves you, Inuyasha, I will. Hope you like juvenile hall, it'll give you less time.' _"Age... sixteen..."

She heard a knock at the door. _'Be safe, Inuyasha, be safe.'_

_-_

_-_

Miroku looked up at the ceiling, rolling over for the hundredth time. His eyes held no sleep for him tonight. It was peaceful, the moon creeping its way through the window, giving the room an ethereal appearance as he lay in the center of the soft bed.

He frowned. It was so empty, so closed in. Its cleanliness showed no sign of life. He couldn't help but feel... alone. _'I've been homeless too long. There have been so many nights I've wished for a soft warm bed like this, now I'm hoping for a tent in the backyard. How fickle am I?' _He blew at his bangs, once again staring at the light fixture on the ceiling, trying to focus on anything except the one who had mentally stirred him in the first place.

_'Sango...' _

He smiled. _'How foolish am I?' _What could he offer her? He had nothing, maybe if he met her before he had decided to go on his "pilgrimage" he would've had a chance with her. And then there was Kuranosuke...

_Thou shalt not commit adultery._

_Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife. _

Miroku gave a light chuckle. _'But I can dream, can't I?' _

He sat up suddenly, looking around. There was music playing somewhere, he was sure of it, a piano more than likely.

Hesitantly, he stood up, following the light song.

_"I did it Papa, I did it!" _

_The young girl looked up at her father, expectantly waiting appraisal as sat on the bench next to him, her legs swinging happily. _

_Her father smiled. "Yes, Sango. Pretty soon you'll be able to compose a symphony."_

_-_

She sighed, shutting the lid over the piano keys in silent defeat. She led her had across the large black grand piano that took up most of the space in the room, its top covered in multiple framed photos. It had been awhile since she had came into this room, the piano and the photos that covered it were layered in dust.

Sango browsed through the sheet music, reminiscing on the melodies and harmonies of the songs. She stopped at one. _'Yes, Mother's favorite.' _

She revealed the keys again, slowly starting on the first line, her fingers nimble as they set across the keys with utmost precision and grace.

_"I was so happy  
when you smiled at me, with  
a smile that melts everything away.  
Spring is still far away,  
inside the cold earth.  
I was waiting for the first sprout to bloom..."_

"Itsumo."

She turned towards the door. "Miroku, you startled me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I'm used to Kohaku being to sleep through it-"

"You didn't wake me, Sango. And you don't have to act like a guest in your own home," Miroku replied, "couldn't sleep?"

"Nightmare."

He came further into the room, examining the photographs. "Your parents?"

She nodded. "Hidekazu and Nyoko Takahashi. Probably the most in love and loving people I've ever known. My mother was more of a reserved person. She was young, yet old-fashioned. My father put on a reserved front but he still acted with a more juvenile and carefree attitude when he was with his family," she smiled, "I'm ranting, aren't I?"

"It's okay. You never talk about your family." He sat down next to her, his hands brushing against the keys. She watched him, singing softly with him as he played.

Sango leaned against him, listening to him play. As she listened to him, she slowly felt the memories of the nightmares slowly wisp away, falling into a deep, peaceful slumber. He smiled at her, moving her bangs out of her face as he lifted her up into his arms, carrying her out of the room with utmost care.

"You know, I think I'm getting too attached to you, Sango," Miroku whispered to her sleeping form, "I think... I'm starting to have feelings for you that I shouldn't. Funny, you'd think I'd be smarter than that. I have nothing to give you, nothing to offer. I owe you everything, yet you owe me nothing. I just hope Kuranosuke knows what he has, and take care of you like I would, love you like I would...but I can't, it's not my place..."

He laid her down on the bed, lightly kissing her on the forehead as he did so. "And for now, I'll just be content with the privilege of having you smile at me everyday."

And so we probe deeper into their minds...

The song was the theme song for Fruits Basket, one of several songs that seem to define this story. The lyrics are at a Fruits Basket website called Chiisana Inori.

**NOTE: I'm going to regret this later...**

**I made some character sketches to share with you. I won't post them on mediaminer or deviantart, mostly because in three weeks I'll want to burn them. If you want to see them, review me with your e-mail address. So far, I've got separate character sketches of Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kagome, and Inuyasha, if I draw more I'll let you know. They would've been colored, but I have NO idea how to use my Jasc Paint Shop Pro, and Photoshop doesn't work on my computer without freezing up. (Damn my cheap Windows 98 computer...)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

Sometimes the pauper, can be the prince...

Posted on 10/13/04 by Lil'Lyn713


	12. Session Twelve

_Memoir of Sango,_

_I never believed that there was a rainbow somewhere, and at the end there was a pot of gold that could bring me happiness. I'm much too smart for fairy tales like that. I never believed that one day Prince Charming would ride up on his white horse and save me from peril, than all would be well. Because the stories ended, like all stories do, and as you grow older, reality steps into focus…But at the same time, you hope that he does. Something about those fairytales are so enticing, so much that you dream of it. And then you wake up, and the hollowness comes back._

_-_

**Session Twelve: A Study of Fate**

**-**

**-**

"Is something wrong, Sango?"

"Hn? No, nothing's wrong."

Her eyes darted back to her plate, trying to avoid any eye contact with man across from her. She fidgeted, feeling his eyes on her. Kuranosuke watched her with uncertainty, almost as if he were stalling. It was something he had done ever since they were young. He would always stall when there was something important, it was one of the things that still made her see him as a child most of the time, despite his high rank in society.

"It's awfully crowded in here," he said, "let's go outside."

Sango nodded, following him out the door. They both remained quiet, only the sounds of the traffic reaching their ears. She closed her eyes slightly, losing herself in thought as he led her through the crowded sidewalk.

He stopped, Sango nearly bumping into him. She looked up at her boyfriend, slowly becoming more worried by the second as he remained silent. "Kuranosuke?"

Kuranosuke turned towards her, lightly kissing her forehead. He caressed her hands, his own shaking. "I love you, Sango," he whispered.

She winced, remaining silent. His words were cold and unfeeling, almost mechanical to her, as if he had read it out of a book. She could tell he was waiting for her to respond, but she couldn't bring her mouth to move as she stared blankly at the sidewalk.

Kuranosuke sighed, letting go of her hands as he kneeled down before her. She gasped, taking a step back, her eyes afraid to tear away from his as he spoke.

"Sango, will you marry me?"

"Are you absolutely sure this is the right one?"

"Yeah, it says it right here on the instructions," Kohaku replied, his finger pointing towards a phrase on the paper.

Miroku lifted up from under the sink, giving the younger a hesitant look. "Kohaku, that's in English."

"Well, I couldn't find the Japanese instructions. And I'm taking English as a second language in one of my classes."

The older male pushed himself back under the sink, turning the specific knob. There was a momentary pause before Miroku spoke. "Kohaku... you're not fluent in English are you?"

Kohaku held in a snicker as Miroku reappeared. "Did I mention I've only been taking the class for about three weeks?"

"No," the older replied, pushing away his now soaked bangs from his face. Kohaku was about to respond, interrupted by Sango entering through the back door

Sango closed the door behind her, leaning against it as she let around a breath. _'Dear God...'_

She looked down at the two males, blinking twice at Miroku. "What happened to you?"

"We tried to fix the sink," Miroku replied, once again pushing his hair away from his face. She blatantly rolled her eyes, reaching her hand under the sink. A few moments later, the sink was fixed.

"You know I told you to rest while you were here..."

Sango fastened the bandage around his head. "This wound should be completely healed by next week."

Miroku smiled up at her. "What can I say? I am restless."

She sat down next to him, an uncomfortable silence passing between them as they sat together. Sango watched him, studying his features, noting his ever-content face. It was an expression she had never seen on a person before, and she wondered what trials one had to go through to truly be content like he was. But there was something behind it, something behind his seemingly never-ending content, something close to... solitude?

"Miroku, can I ask you a question?"

He his head jerked upwards, as if he had been locked in his deep thoughts. He acknowledge her with curiosity.

She turned towards the window. "Do... do you think that two people are fated to be together?"

He studied her. "That depends. Love isn't inevitable, like most people think. And it isn't love at first sight and happily ever after. Love is... being with and willing to be with a person from their best of times to their worst of times, to know who they are and except them for who they are. Love is something you create with a person, it doesn't just hit you."

Her eyes widened. _'It's the same thing... my mother said...'_

"_Mama?_"

"_Hmm? What is it Sango?"_

"_I want to ask you something... when you and Papa got married, how did you know you loved him?"_

_The older woman paused, tracing her fingers across her protruding belly. "It isn't really something you can explain with words, Sango."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it is not something you are meant to explain with words. It is something you form with another person, something that makes you... it's almost as if... that person is giving you a reason to get up in the morning and live..."_

_-_

"... Sango?"

"He wants me to marry him," Sango whispered, "I don't why it surprises me so much, he's been saying so since we were kids. I guess I still see him as that snobby little ten-year-old..."

She got up, walking over to the bookshelf. It had remained untouched, almost frozen in time, until one looked within it again. She pulled out one of the books. _The Odyssey. _

"This is one of the greatest epics ever told, representing good and evil, man and god, love and hate, strength and weakness, values," she dropped the book on the floor between them, "Now what if this book had just said 'a man wins a war, gets punished by those he angered, fights his curse anyway, and eventually returns to his family after almost twenty years, defeating those who stood in his way'? It's so basic, no feelings, no suspense, no foreshadowing, no figurative language. It's just mechanical, basic, as if the story was merely told for the sake of speaking. As if the hero's fate was decided for him before the story was even started. That's Kuranosuke. His fate is to live rich, marry, have children, and live the rest of his days thriving in the money he 'worked' for until he dies and his children gets what's left. But do I want that? Do I want to give him myself and walk the road with him that he has chosen to take?"

He stood up, his eyes avoiding hers as he walked past her.

"Become... happy."

She paused, contemplating his words before disappearing upstairs. Holding her hand over her chest, she found herself slumped against the wall. Unknowingly, she was smiling.

Later, she would listen to her wise friend's words, walking over to her boyfriend's apartment. They would argue, contemplate, discuss, until they finally came a conclusion. He would be understanding, coming to terms with her decision. They would separate, and she would walk out the door, a latent emotion awakening inside her as she walked away.

This chapter was a bit rushed, trying to keep up a deadline of updating every 10-14 days, because I want to be professional and professionals have deadlines.

**Preview of Next Chapter: **

Interlude of Miroku- Snow

Posted 10/26/04


	13. Interlude: Snow

-

-

-

**Interlude- Snow**

-

-

-

-

_I am Akamatsu Miroku. _

The young man looked up at the skies, its gray clouds heavy with promise of snow. He leaned against the windowsill, his body chilled by the early morning temperature, a smile painted on his face. It was still slightly dark, the foliage coated with frost, giving the backyard a surreal appearance. And from his place on the two-story window, he could see a young woman sitting under one of the trees.

_When people look at me, they see a lazy bum. People only see what they want to see in people, it gives them a false sense of security to not know. The media covers up most of the wrongdoing in the world, supposedly to keep people safe from the evil in the world. But does that really make the world a better place?_

Before he knew it, he had traveled down the stairs. She had been acting strangely, keeping to herself more than usual. It as almost she was vacant, trapped in some deep though that wouldn't release her from its grasp.

_But then there is Sango Takahashi..._

She glanced up at him, and before he knew it, she had her emotions had gone from morose to surprised to content. It almost as if she had painted the face on herself within the blink of an eye. But she was too late, and even so, he had come to read her too well.

Despite her efforts to hide them, her emotions were almost evident, practically wearing them on her sleeves. But when he caught her alone, she carried the most tragic smile. He found it on both Sango and her brother, as if both had been yanked into adulthood too fast, and seemed out of place, but couldn't return to that state of mind. They had experienced too much. That's why they seemed so emotionally dependent on each other.

It reminded him of himself. After seeing the marks that lay upon Kohaku's wrist, he had known something was wrong with both of them, their broken smiles only a facade, hiding their own sorrows.

But neither of them could hide their emotions well. Sango was better at it, having to be so social all the time. Kohaku, however wore his emotions on his sleeve, the red lines on his wrist full proof of that. It was also evident in the sketches he made, intricate drawings that took most years upon years to learn with proper schooling, he himself had learned it within only a few years with none.

"Miroku, can I ask you something?" He looked at her curiously, not expecting her to speak to him.

"I remember you saying that you became homeless you tired of the way the world treated people," she looked away, "there has to be more to it than that. I mean, people all come to realize that at one point or another, but they just accept it and live with it? That can't be the only reason you left."

A long uncomfortable silence passed between them. Sango tilted her head nervously, gazing up at him. His eyes were hidden by his unruly bangs, a soft, sad smile present on his face.

"I used... to be sick," he whispered softly, "My heart had become useless to me. It was just me and my father, and we didn't have a lot of money..."

"_I'm sorry, your insurance company won't cover you."_

"_Goddammit, forget about the money! My nine-year-old son is dying and all you care about is money!"_

"_There are no donors available for you, and even if we had a heart for your son, which your lack of a large financial income, it would be too risky. We are going to release him, sir. Spend time with him while you can, all he'll keep doing while you're fighting me is become more and more fatigued, until he will fall asleep, and not wake up again..."_

He forced his eyes shut. "I was dying and all they cared about was getting their money. Do you know how cruel the human race has to be to trade a child's life for several thousand dollars? As I grew up, I became less and less surprised at the fact. A species that laughs at pain, who are selfish enough detach themselves from those who are lower than them, to kill thousands viciously and still sleep at night, a race that can pretend everything will be alright as long as they're financially stable. Wars, famine, disease, millions dying and no one doing anything about it. Children watching their parents murdered, parents watching their children dragged away into servitude right before their eyes, people waiting an endless line to be slaughtered. Killed futures, lost dreams, broken spirits, and no one really cares. It's like... we have no hearts..."

Sango stared at him, a mixture of shock and sympathy evident on her face, silent tears slowly making her way down her face. Hesitantly, she asked, "What... what happened to... your father?"

He smiled, pressing his hand over his chest softly. "He saved me."

_And to this day, I can still hear the very last thing he said to me..._

"_Become... happy..."_

Silence passed between the two. Sango merely stared at the man before her. Now she understood, it all made perfect sense. He had destined himself to wander forever, to live in eternal solitude until he achieved true enlightenment. He lived a half-life, a cursed life, to only end his infinite journey when his body could no longer go on with him, and even then, his soul would forever wander.

In a last act of desperation, she ran to him, clutching him tightly with every once of strength she had, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

He stared at her blankly, his arms hanging limp as she held him, small specks of white atop her head. He hadn't even realized it had started snowing, the _first _snow no less.

"You should save your tears... for someone worthy of them," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her as the snow fell around them.

Her response was quick and certain. "I did."

The interludes are supposed to be short, in case anyone wondered.

Anyway, we've gotten into Miroku, and I really worked hard to make this just right. This story, unlike my others, has real feeling to it, which is why I'm proud. It provide that happily ever after, and it doesn't provide the love at first sight. It shows real human emotion, real life issues. I used Miroku and Sango because, unlike the majority of other characters in anime, they act like real people, with real emotions, real burdens. But the most amazing thing is, is the fact that they can carry it with most, if not full, emotion stability.

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

I'm not going to say much, but I am going to say this. It is THE chapter. Not the climax of the plot, but the climax of the romance, which I know a lot of you have wanted.

It is going to introduce several new characters. First of all Rin has returned, and is going to play an eleven-year-old (I changed the first part of chapter one just for that). And of course you can't bring in Rin without Sesshoumaru, and Kagura (who wanted to fit into the story). And YES, Sesshoumaru and Kagura ARE going to be a "couple", mostly because people seem to treat her like Sesshoumaru's personal STALKER.

And for those of you who all for Sesshoumaru/Rin couples, I will say right off that I don't do that pairing for two reasons:

Considering it's the girl he's practically raising, that would kind've mark him as a pedophile.

2)Why would you want to tarnish something like a cute father/daughter with something like a more, can I say _mature _relationship? I love that odd little ragtag family they've got going on, it's just too cute.

And as for you Sesshoumaru/Kagome fans. I _have _read some stories with that pairing, being the open-minded person I am. I don't like them because they most of the authors seem to have VERY little faith in Inuyasha, AND they practically turn Sesshoumaru into Kagome's bitch (no pun intended). Besides, in the whole series, how much interaction have they actually had? You can't build a relationship on a paragraph.

This is JUST my opinion, I'm trying to shoot any of you people down. I won't delve into this, because I'm getting off the subject.

**PS: If you have e-mailed me wanting to see my sketches, and have not received them, please log-out, review as an anonymous user, and put the e-mail address in the little bar. In every review I've gotten, the second half of the address was cut off. **

Posted 11/7/04


	14. Session Fourteen

_Memoir of Miroku,_

_And then sometimes I think to myself, the world isn't so bad... _

Session Fourteen- **Universal Dance**

She looked around. Breathing in the air, familiar scents filling her nose, scents she had missed soon much. Closing her eyes, she listen to the sound of the crowds around her, the loud joyful music, and the sounds of laughter. Oh yes, the laughter. How long had it been? Three years? Four?

He had to practically drag her here, having to go through repeating coaxing to change her mind, it was almost as if she was _afraid _to go. He watched in his silent awe as she took everything in. She had clothed herself in the common garbs for events such as those, an intricately patterned kimono that glowed a pale blue in the soft moonlight, her dark tresses tied into a long braid that fell down her back. It was only proper for the winter festivities.

Sango smiled at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

He returned her smile. "Shall we go, then?"

"Yes, but..." she looked around, "where is Kohaku?"

"I'm not sure, he said something about meeting a friend."

"Oh, you mean Rin? I'm not surprised," she gave a wry grin.

Miroku looked at her curiously. "Is this Rin... special?"

Her smile grew as they continued to walk together. "Rin is Kohaku's _girlfriend_."

"Come on, Kohaku! Hurry up!"

"The young girl pulled him along, darting in and out of the crowds, the boy dragging behind her barely keeping up.

"Rin, wait! Wh-Where are we going?" he asked.

Rin smiled at him. "It's a surprise. There's someone I want you to see."

They stopped abruptly. "We're here," she said, motioning towards a crowd of people. She grabbed his hand again, pushing through the crowd as they made their way to the front.

"There she is," she whispered.

She pointed to the woman in the center of the crowd. She was shrouded in a deep blue loose-fitting kimono, her hair intricately twisted, her eyes gleaming a deep red, something that made her stand out of above the rest. She danced in the center of the crowd, unafraid and unashamed, her body lithe to the music the music that played in the background.

"That," said Rin, "is Kagura."

"Miroku!"

She cursed under her breath, traveling through the crowds in the marketplace. "Miroku!"

"Miss me?"

She turned around. "Where the hell have you been?"

"For you." He gave no response, placing a small package into her hand. She eyed it curiously.

"Come on, it won't hurt you..."

She eyed him, then the package. It looked like it had just been tied together, its wrappings made of nothing put a piece of newspaper and a piece of loose thread that appeared to have come off of his trench coat. Had it been any other girl, they would've probably commented on it.

Hesitantly, she pulled the string, the newspaper loosening. Pushing the sides of paper, she opened it, revealing a bright red ribbon.

"For you," Miroku repeated softly, taking her hand in his, kissing it lightly.

"So, Kagura likes Sesshoumaru?"

"Yup."

"So... why hasn't Sesshoumaru reacted to her advances. He's being difficult again?"

"Sesshoumaru-san is not _difficult,_" Rin replied sternly, "he's just shy. Just like _somebody _I know..."

"Yes, well..." Kohaku trailed off, looking down at the ground, "you know I want to, but... friends..."

"Yes, I know..." she said softly, "dating someone four years younger than you isn't really excepted in middle and high school."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm more concerned about you..." She took his wrist in her hand, pushing up the sleeves, revealing the red marks across his forearm.

"Rin, you know I haven't been cutting in over a year..."

She let go his wrist, smiling softly. "Anyway..."

She took a step forward, until her face was mere inches from his. He backed up, a blush forming on his freckled cheeks. "R-Rin, I-"

It was in that moment she had chosen to kiss him.

"Miroku... it sounds fitting..."

"Hn?"

"Your name, _Next Buddha._ You wander, searching for enlightenment, just like Buddha did."

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Hn, this is the real world, everyone's crazy. It comes with being human."

"True, I am a wanderer. You never know when I'll run off again."

"You, know, one can only wander for so long..." she said softly, "And what you said about the world. It's not always so malevolent. Sometimes, it's nice."

"And other times... and other times it hurts to breathe..."

"Life... it seems like a never-ending dream. There are times where I can't tell the difference between fantasy or reality. Sango, can I tell you ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you believe in... ghosts?"

"Yes, very much," she replied, "not the ghosts that you can see, only those that invisible to mortal eyes. Those who had left the Earth before the gods had seen fit. Maybe, just maybe, ghosts refused to leave this eternal purgatory and they remain here until they see fit, wandering like forgotten memories."

"Are you afraid of death?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've seen death in the face many times. In some ways, he looks human just like us, but he somehow manages to distinguish himself from the rest of us."

"Hn, for some reason, when I was younger, I used to associate death with my mother."

"Why?"

"My father never told me anything about my mother, so I always assumed she was dead. The one moment I remember of my grandfather was of him telling me I looked just like her, except for my father's eyes. When I was dying, I saw her sitting across the room as I lay in bed. Whether I was dreaming or not, I'll never know."

"Do you... ever regret your father giving you his heart?"

"... I used to feel guilty about it, I still do sometimes. He had also said that I needed to live because I had to do great things in my life, I guess I disappointed him, doing the selfish thing I did, running away from it all like I did. It always hurts, like a missing vertebrae. Hurts me when I stand, hurts me when I used to lie into bed crying. But, eventually, it will go away. There are only two things that are endless. The first is the universe..."

"And the other?"

"Love."

She stopped, remaining silent. Miroku took a few steps forward, looking up at the dark skies, the falling snow touching at his face.

"I'm not even an atom compared to the universe in size. It seems impossible, but it's the only thing that's always been there, even earth is but an infant compared to its age reaching numbers humans have never even dreamed of. I am but a man in this cold, dark universe, I hold no importance to this universe. 'Stick your hand in some water, take it out, and see how much of a hole you've left', that's how I feel."

"Sometimes it's not the leaving hole that's important, but that you've been able to move the water at all," Sango replied softly, "it's something my father used to tell me."

He smiled at her. "And love. Well, other than family love, I don't really know much about."

Sango looked away.

"Did I say something bother you?"

"Huh, oh no, I just don't... smile very much," Sango replied softly.

"You should," he said, giving her a seductive smile. Her cheeks darkened as she turned away.

"You know, you have to stop doing that."

A moment of silence passed between them. It was only broken by a sudden burst of laughter. Miroku stared at her, utterly surprised at her outburst. Sango had practically doubled over in fits of giggles and rich laughter. Whether she was laughing out of humor or relief, neither of them really knew. It was actually the first time he had seen her really laugh before.

"You need a haircut," she said finally, reaching out and pushing away his bangs. She inspected him, her fingers tracing over his forehead, his eyebrows... his cheeks... his lips...

He shivered against her touch, feeling her breath against his skin. Subconsciously, leaning into her hand, he noticed a barely noticeable smile tugging at her lips. That, and there was something in her eyes, something couldn't quite place, but it continued to call to him, as he did to her. They were ensnared by each other, and in that one moment, as their lips joined, there was no one else, no past, no future, just the present.

And what a "present" it was.

"Tired?"

"Hm, dancing takes more out of you than you think."

The red-eyed woman sat down next to him, looking up at the snowy night sky. "Where's the kid?"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru corrected sternly, "is with one of her friends."

"That explains the boy I saw her with," she eyed him, "is he a _good _friend?"

"They're... fond of each other. But he's four years older her, so his friends... talk."

Kagura gave a thoughtful nod. "Peer pressure, huh?"

"While adults rank a person by their wealth, children rate each other by age. They look up to their parents, labeling them by their ages, so they grow into that pattern," the man replied, his eyes, staring focused out into the distance.

A beat of silence passed between them.

"What was that dance you were doing? It was new."

"You like it?" she smiled, "It's called the _Uchuu Mai, _the Universal Dance. Also known as life..."

_end. _

**Notes: **God, that was REALLY hard. I went through the kiss scene about four times until I finally got to this one...

The reason the conversations are all dialogue-ish is because their locations and actions aren't really relevant. I wanted you to actually listen to what they were saying instead of listening for detail.

Other than that, I'm really proud, I just wish it was longer...

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_Shit is gonna start to hit the fan... _

Her heart skipped a beat. Every moment seemed like a year as their stared, face to face. It was the face that plagued her once pleasant dreams, the face that burned into her soul for three years.

"Hello Sango..."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Posted 11/14/04


	15. Session Fifteen

_Memoir of Sango..._

_No one ever fits anyone's perfect description of who they want to be with for the rest of their life. _

_Most people settle for the things they know they can get. But despite all of that, there is one person- whether right next-door or halfway across the world- who is near perfect for you. Mine just happened to live in the neighborhood park. This person will stay with you until your last breath, good times and bad. _

_But like there is one that will always make you happy, there is always someone who has the power to break you..._

_-_

_-_

**Session Fifteen- Breathe**

**-**

**-**

"_Ohayo Tokyo! It is seven in the A.M. And this 199.6 with your morning news-"_

She slammed her hand down on the alarm, eyes still half closed. Her face still mostly buried into her pillow, one eye peeked out the window. Snow lined the windowsill, a sheet of frost coated the glass.

She shifted slightly bringing her to hand to her face, her fingertips lightly tracing her lips. _'I did it, I can't believe I actually kissed him...'_

Sango ran her tongue across her lips, still managing to taste the sweet indefinable taste of him that he had left on her mouth. She smiled, hugging her pillow. She was going to have to kiss him again. Soon.

Checking her breath, she crinkled her nose. _'But it would be best to brush my teeth first.' _

As she made a motion to move out of bed, she froze. Feeling slow, constant intervals of warmth on her neck. Now she _knew_ she had went to bed alone last night...

She turned towards him, gazing at his sleeping form. Absentmindedly brushing his bangs away, she smiled.

"Miroku..."

"Hm?" he replied lazily.

"It's morning, time to get up now. And," she paused, "I would also like you to explain exactly _what_ you are doing in my bed."

"Hoping to get lucky?" he said playfully.

"Is that the best you can come with, or should I come back in five minutes?"

Miroku sat up, wrapping his lean arms around her waist. "I was lonely."

A voice interrupted them. "Well, you'll just have to manage, because I have to get to school." Kohaku leaned against the doorway, fully dressed, waiting impatiently. Sango eyed the clock. _7:41 _

"Shit!"

She stared at the clock impatiently.

"_Dr. Takahashi, you have a patient." _

"Let them in," she replied. She heard the door open, turning her chair around to face them.

Her heart skipped a beat. Every moment seemed like a year as she stared, face to face. It was the face that plagued her once pleasant dreams, the name that burned into her soul for three years.

"Hello Sango..."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "What do you want?"

The figure before her smirked from the doorway. He closed the door behind him, his dark eyes never leaving her form. "It's been awhile. How have you been?"

"Go to hell." was her only response.

He smirked, sitting down in the chair in front of her desk. "I see you haven't changed. Still a feisty little vixen."

She slammed her papers down on the desk. "What. Do. You. Want!" she spat out, teeth clenched. She fought desperately to keep her temper under control, losing badly.

"The same thing I wanted before."

"Well, that's too bad, because I don't work in that department. They don't allow trainees in where the drugs are distributed. And even if I did," she paused, "why should I give you want after what you did to me, Naraku."

"Spiteful bitch aren't you?" He stood behind her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he smirked as the woman jerked away from his touch. "Letting people see your emotions is a sign of weakness. It shows that they can manipulate you.

Her next words dripped with every amount of venom she had for him. "Believe me, Naraku. If you knew how much hatred and loathing I had for you, you would've _been_ dead."

His laughter reached her ears, his long, dark locks seen from the corner of her eye. She seethed, her fists clenched as she sat stiff in her chair.

"Sango Takahashi," he whispered, "it is you out of all the people I've destroyed that I hold in highest regard. Unlike most, you, at such a tender age, still continued to try to live your life. I can see the regret and anger in your eyes, Sango. You can't hide from me, and you know it. You still remain just as beautiful as you were three years ago, yet you hide it selfishly beneath such unflattering confines. I could've had you, but I doubts it'd be so consensual after what I did-"

_WHAM! _

"One more word," the young woman seethed, "one more word, and I swear I'll kill you!" Sango stood firm, holding the scalpel with a steady hand against his neck. He glared at her, his hand pressed against the cut that scarred his face. _'He bleeds...' _

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" he smirked, "you should know better by now what I'm capable of. People who defy me are no longer around to brag, and those are of few numbers. I am listened to, people obey me, and their parents are _alive..."_

The dark haired man stood up, knocking the scalpel out of the woman's hand. Ceremoniously dusting off his suit, he walked out. "And tell Kohaku I said 'hello'..."

She stared after him, her arms hanging limply at her sides, her legs giving way beneath her as she watched him leave. And then, silently, she cried.

She barely noticed when a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder.

She wouldn't look at him. She wouldn't speak. All she did was walk wherever he led her. Violet eyes stared at her. It wasn't like her to cry like that, she just wasn't the type. She seem lost, broken even.

It had long since grown dark, bright yellow streetlights lining the sidewalk. The once white snow that had fallen this morning had turned a dingy brown, moved out of the busy Tokyo streets and pushed forgotten against the sidewalks.

"Sango..."

She didn't answer.

He sighed, leading her towards the park. Might as well take her home...

She halted abruptly.

_She stared at her hand. So much blood..._

"Wait... let's go another way."

"But this is the fastest way."

"Please, Miroku," her eyes pleaded, "we can go through the park, just, not that way." He looked at her curiously, but didn't push her further. "Alright."

She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. For three years, she had always dodged that path. That path- which had plagued the setting of her nightmares- held too much history for her.

Especially since it was so close to the anniversary of the incident.

_He _had done this to her, and she hated him with every once of her soul because of it. And the fact that he had gotten away from it too.

Not much to say about this chapter, except trying to get in as much fluff as possible, seeing there's going to be plenty of angst and drama chapters to go around... and one tear-jerker, can't forget that one...

**Oh, and I have a challenge for you people! **

See bio for details...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Preview of Next Chapter: **

Nightmares become reality...

Posted 11/25/04


	16. Session Sixteen

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Session Sixteen- Family**

**-**

**-**

_Memoir of Sango..._

_She ran. _

_She could not hide from it here. Only here, it could thrive freely, haunting her, torturing her. She could not suppress it when in this state. This was its territory, yet at the same time, it was her own. It continued to plague her, destroy her from the inside out. The evil showed no mercy, no compassion, no remorse as the heartless being gave chase, both knowing it could easily catch her, and kill her. _

_But she continued to run, her own territory working against her. It would pull her back, slow her down with an unreal force. She would become conscious of it, and speed up, only to be slowed down again by the force. Cuts and bruises scarred her frail form. She was more than aware of the state she was in, trying desperately to force herself out of it, only to be thrust back into it by physical need of rest. _

_Trapped in her own subconscious, she continued to run, knowing this dream all too well. The being surmounted her, driving its maledictions into her skull, raping her mind. Silent screams racked at empty lungs as she tried with all her might to pry herself awake from the terrors. She felt her lids pry open with utmost effort, only to shut back into oblivion. _

_Turning her attention back into her subconscious, she studied her surroundings. The room, she knew the room all too well. She was in the corner of the room, merely a person without a body, a visionary with no eyes. She saw the two figures in the room, their argument she clearly remembered. She looked towards the staircase. She didn't need to see the person to know who was up there. There, at the top of the stairway, sat a girl of no more than sixteen years. A girl not yet fully tainted by the visitor downstairs, a girl who shared her eyes, her face, her memories, her identity. Yet they were different. The girl upstairs wasn't torn by hatred and sin. _

_The evil being loomed over her, feeding on her torment, one of its grotesque limbs rooted deep into her back, crawling deep into her soul. Breaking deeper into her psyche, the room disappeared, the floor dissipating beneath unseen feet. She fell deeper into the black, silent abyss, the being never leaving her form as they fell together, its dark limbs surrounding her, and ironically shielding her from anything that would do her harm... or good. _

_She gave a breathless scream as she plunged into dark cold water, the liquid filling into her lungs. It dragged her down, just enough so her fingertips could touch the surface, teasing her with her only chance of life merely inches from her. Silent cries came from her form, lacking breath, lacking sound. _

_It was then that something caught her eye..._

_-_

_-_

She held back a scream as she was shot out of her nightmare and her slumber. Putting a hand to her chest, she choked back a sob. The dreams were becoming more and more vivid, more chaotic, more horrific than ever before.

She had to leave. She had to get away...

"Father... Mother..."

He stood before the tombstone, running his hand across the snow-covered top. "It's been awhile," Kohaku whispered, "Three years to be exact. I'm sorry for not visiting you sooner. I feel like I should've brought you some flowers or something, but it _is_ the dead of winter, and besides, Sango thinks ripping off something's limb and giving it to you doesn't seem right."

"But the real reason I'm here, is..."

He paused. His eyes wandered around suspiciously. He couldn't take any chances. Sango would kill him if she found out he was out here at two in the morning. Especially since this evening she'd told him of Naraku. "I need you."

He tugged down the sleeve of his winter coat, revealing the light pink lines that had settled across his skin. Marks of anger, depression, guilt. It was only way he could forget, if only for a second. In that one moment, he only felt physical pain, and the emotional torment of his grief was gone. It was a regular process he'd experienced constantly after his parents grief. He'd hurt, he'd cut, he'd forget. There was no real logic, only a split second of relief.

Only Rin had been able to tell him otherwise. He promised to stop cutting, she promised not to cry anymore.

He sighed, let his arm hang lifelessly at his side. "This... this is what been reduced to... this is what I've become..."

_Sango watched him as he slumped down on the couch. Slowly closing the door, she sighed. From his eyes, it almost looked as if she was stalling. _

"_Kohaku," she said finally, "This isn't like you."_

_He didn't respond. Grabbing the first aid that rested on the coffee table, she said across from him on the couch. "'Kohaku, look at me."_

_He snapped his head towards her, crossing his arms across his chest, visibly wincing. She watched him carefully. "Kohaku, give me your arm," she said, reaching towards him. _

_He jerked back. "Don't."_

"_Kohaku, you've been in a fight, I need to clean up your wounds," she replied, "this is the third time you've been sent home this month. I know why. You're still upset about what happened."_

"_You say that as if I should be okay with it."_

"_Kohaku-"_

"_They saw the papers, Sango!" he snapped. "'We're the only ones who know the truth, we're the only ones who really saw. Yet they believe the lies they see in the newspapers!"_

_He turned towards his sister, expecting some sort of response from her. She was silent. He eyed her, suddenly noticing what she was looking at. Apparently while he was yelling, the sleeve of his shirt had hiked up to his elbow, revealing the red marks that had settled across arm, destroying his skin. _

_He didn't move, knowing it would be in vain if he tried to hide it now. Sango remained still, her arms hanging limply at her sides. Sighing, she stood up, hurrying towards the stairway, and disappearing into one of the room. _

_The sound of a piano playing reached his ears. Despite the slow and sad melody of the song, she seemed to be playing it frantically, as if that alone could keep her together. She refused to let him see her cry. _

_It was in that moment he decided he never wanted to hear that song again. _

_But still, he couldn't stop himself..._

He closed his eyes, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to spill. "I've gotten a lot taller now, my grades are doing well, and my art has gotten much better. I just... don't want to have to tell you this... I want you to see. I want to see you. My worst fear is that I'll forget what you look like."

He heard the soft sound of footsteps trudging through the snow behind him. "Sango."

"Kohaku," she replied, stopping beside him.

"You're not yelling at me for being out here?"

"No. That would make me a hypocrite."

He smiled.

"So she actually reported me to the police, hn?"

The voice chucked from the darkness of his chambers.

"I guess she hadn't learned yet."

I wanted to go deeper into Kohaku for this chapter, for reasons coming into the next couple of chapters. I wanted a sibling moment, a chapter of the family.

I've come to realize I changed a lot of things in this story. I usually write straight out of my own imagination (probably not one of the best ideas). I've also realized how Rurouni Kenshin-ish the plotline is. But everything else is far from anything I've read in the fanfiction world. Except Niamh. Her story has lots of lesson in values.

**Preview of Next Chapter: **

"Sango! Sango, you've got to get down here now!"

"Rin, calm down! What's wrong?"

"They're people here with guns. They took Kohaku."

_Session Seventeen- Kohaku, Part One_

_-_

And the next update may be a little late. I'm getting my computer upgraded... finally.

Posted 12/5/04

Lil'Lyn713


	17. Session Seventeen

_-_

_-_

"Do you know it's a sin to kill a mockingbird?"

Sesshoumaru eyed her for a moment, before turning back to the road ahead. He noticed Rin from the outside mirror, waving them off as they rolled away from the school.

Kagura smiled, knowing he wouldn't respond. "The mockingbird spends its entire life making music for us, singing its heart out until it's last breath for nothing in return. It's immoral to kill such a noble and humble creature."

She ran her finger across the frost covered window, peeking out the visible areas that her finger had trailed across. She didn't like simply looking out the windshield, she would always state that it depressed her.

"A creature stupid enough to serve humans deserve to die," came his reply.

She smirked, tracing her name in the frost. She knew he found it irritating when she did such childish things. She realized that was why she did it.

He continued. "People think of nothing but themselves, hoping they get somewhere in life, paying no attention to the things around them. As much as we try to separate ourselves from animals, we still have the basic things in common: we're born, we live, we die."

"Then why do you bother trying to progress, only to be forgotten a few generations later?"

He didn't respond.

**Session Seventeen- Kohaku, Part One**

"Everyone ready?"

"Are you sure about this? This is a middle school, there are a good two-thousand witnesses here-"

"Please! That's never stopped us before!"

"Quiet!" the leader hissed, "and the rest of you, get into your positions. You find him, take him. Alive."

_11:19 AM _

Kohaku yawned, staring at the clock. '_Eleven minutes until lunch.' _

He had drowned out the seemingly endless lecture, the piece of notebook paper was covered with doodles instead of notes. He looked around the classroom. Most of the kids were out their seats, chatting shamelessly, a few deciding to take advantage of the current situation and skip class completely. After all, who actually does their classwork when there's a substitute teacher?

He sighed, tucking his sketchbook under his uniform, knowing if he left it at his desk several of his peers would be adding to his artwork. Yawning again, he closed his eyes, waiting for the bell to ring. That's when he heard it.

"_Teachers and staff, teachers and staff, gather your students and lock the doors to your classroom. Students, please hurry to the nearest classroom. We are on a temporary lock-down. Please watch for the announcements for further instructions. This is not a drill..."_

She blinked. _'Lock down...?'_

Rin looked around, the hallways completely deserted, not a classroom in sight. '_The teacher HAD to send me to the one hall with no classrooms.' _Hesitantly, she turned towards the stairway, the closest classroom being downstairs.

She stopped mid-stair.

She froze, staring at the man before her, or more like the gun that was in his hand. Rin knew he didn't work here, by his appearance she was sure she would've remembered him.

She didn't even hear herself scream.

_'Rin?' _

He stood up suddenly. Everyone in the classroom had heard the scream, a few gathering towards the door's window to see what was going on, the substitute trying to force the students into their seats, ignoring the cry.

Kohaku made his way to the door, pushing random teenagers out of his way as he looked through the small window out into the hallway. Several men were standing near the stairway, all holding guns.

His hands gripped the doorknob. He recognized them, all of them. They were looking for him.

He swung the door open, ignoring the teacher's yells. "_Naraku!_"

The man at the top of the stairway looked down at him, a smirk playing across his features as he turned away from Rin, who was backed into a corner.

"Kohaku," said Naraku, "It's been awhile. You've grown."

"What do you want?"

His answer was short and simple. "You."

A long moment of silence stretched between them.

"Rin," Kohaku turned towards the young girl, "go."

Rin watched them, too afraid to move. "Kohaku..." she whispered.

"_GO!"_

She jumped, suprised by the tone of his voice. He had turned away from her, his eyes hidden by his dark bangs. Holding back a sob, she hurried back up the stairs, but not before hearing the next part of their conversation:

"Nice girl," the dark man gave a bored glance, "love her?"

"...Yes..."

She gasped, tears falling freely from her face. She had to do something...

Miroku watched the clock. _11:43 AM _

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"After I finish these last few papers."

Miroku frowned. She had already skipped lunch and dinner yesterday, barely eating breakfast. Most of her time she was spending working on unnessessary paperwork or going through her medical books. Barely any words were spoken between them. She avoided him and any attempts of conversing with him, praying questions of her breakdown several days ago wouldn't come up.

But he wouldn't ask. He refused to pry into her personal life like she believed he would. If she had wanted him to know, she would've told him. If she did decide to do so, she would do it when she was ready.

But that didn't stop him from wanting her to tell him.

Both of their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello, Sango Takahashi-"

"_Sango! Sango, you've got to get down here now!"_

"Rin, calm down! What's wrong?"

"_They're people here with guns. They took Kohaku."_

A moment of silence passed. The older woman didn't respond, staring out, silent. _'Naraku...' _

Miroku watched her uncertainly. Her arm was shaking, her hand gripping the phone as if trying to crush it in her hands. It was as if she was fighting something. _'It's as if she was trying to... wake up...' _

"We're coming, Rin," she whispered, more for her own benefit than for Rin's. Hanging up, she hurried out the door, Miroku following.

"You came here to kill me, didn't you?"

The man laughed, his voice echoing in the large area of the deserted gym. They were alone, his henchmen waiting outside the doors in case someone managed to show up in time.

Naraku pulled the weapon out of his pocket. "Do you remember this gun Kohaku?" he asked, not bothering to hide the proud smirk plastered across his face. "You should. It's the gun I used to kill your father with."

"Adding insult to injury, that's just like you," Kohaku replied.

He laughed again, backing away from the boy, cocking the weapon at its desired target. "No more time to chat, Kohaku, I've got a meeting to attend to. Scared?"

"No." Was his simple answer.

"That's good... that's very good."

The gun went off. The bullet pierced into Kohaku's chest, the shock of impact hitting him before the sound of the bullet reached his ears. He had promised not to cry out, but the agonizing pain had more control over him than his will power did.

He fell backwards onto the cold hard floor, Naraku gone before he even touched the ground. He couldn't hear, he couldn't speak, his eyes slowly becoming blurry.

He saw a form loom over him. He didn't need to see to know who it was. _'Rin...' _

_'I'm sorry Sango...'_

Police cars. Ambulances. Reporters. Students were scurrying out of the building, oblivious to the actual severity of the incident. Sango hurried through the crowds, serching for any sign of her brother, Miroku following close behind her.

She hurried towards the entrance, the mass exodus of students now dimming down to a few. Police hurried out, running around the premises, more than likely looking for the one who cause the whole thing in the first place. Sango already knew they wouldn't find him, Naraku was too sly to be caught by the city.

One more group exited the building. The large group in front, once loud and rowdy, grew quiet, spreading out to make room for the last group. It was the medical group, rolling out a soft white cot, which was now damp with bright red spots.

"He's alive... barely..." she heard one of them say.

Sango made her way through the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of the victim before they drove off, hoping with every ounce of her being that the victim wasn't who she thought.

She stopped in her own tracks, covering her mouth to supress her screams.

I know the question on everybody's mind is: "Will he make it?" We'll just have to see ... well, technically, you'll have to see. I already know what's going to happen.

The first scene with Sesshoumaru and Kagura is inspired by the book "To Kill a Mockingbird". It's used because I think almost all the characters in this story are mockingbirds, tainted by the evil(Naraku) in the world.

In the next two chapters, the reasons for Sango and Kohaku's behavior and overall mood are revealed. And I promise some Miroku/Sango in the chapter after next.

Lil'Lyn713

Posted 12/20/04


	18. Session Eighteen

-

-

-

-

_Memoir of Sango..._

"_Come on, ototo-chan, you can do it. Come to me..." _

_The little girl reached out towards her brother. In return, the infant squeaked, slowly lifting himself up on unsteady feet. Grasping the coffee table, Kohaku settled himself onto his feet, leaning on the furniture for support. _

_Suddenly, there was no more coffee table, the infant Kohaku staring out towards his sister with uncertainty. _

"_Come on, Kohaku... I won't let you fall..."_

_The child took a step towards his older sister. Sango opened her arms to her brother, his small hands finally leaving the table. "Ane...uueee... San-goooh..."_

_Her large brown eyes widened. "Mama!" she whispered, "Mama, come quick! Kohaku, he's walking!"_

_Her mother appeared from the kitchen, her own brown eyes widening from behind her glasses. "Kohaku!" _

_Hearing his mother's voice, Kohaku stumbled halfway to his sister's arms, landing backwards on his rear. _

-

**Session Eighteen- Kohaku, part two**

-

-

Kohaku.

Yes, that was the boy's name. Rin never let him forget it. It was the boy she was in love with. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy about the fact, the girl hadn't even hit her teenage years. At the time, he didn't believe it.

Yet, here she was, sitting in the waiting room of the ER, with no intention of leaving. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had fought him tooth and nail to get him to take her here. But instead she was silent, merely having to look at him with pleading eyes. She hadn't spoken since he found her, sitting against the side of the school, her uniform covered in a blood that was not her own. She was completely shut down, and for a moment he saw the frail little seven-year-old she was when he adopted her.

Closing his eyes, he tried to push back the migraine that threatened to surface. Looking across from him, he saw Kagura watching him, Rin sleeping against her shoulder, obviously exhausted.

"If you must stare at me, at least try to make it less obvious." The woman smirked in response, something she did often. She was obsessed with him, fruitlessly trying to seduce him, yet taunting him and insulting him at the same time. But it was part of her former profession. She used to be a prostitute, because of that, he found her one morning half-dead on his doorstep.

"You know," she said, dismissing his comment, "you never answered my question."

He lifted his head, looking for her to continue. Rolling her eyes, she continued. "Why do you try to progress and reach the top, when you know that your hard work will only be forgotten with time?"

He watched her. "Why not?"

"Because the whole thing seems pretty pointless."

"You're lying," he replied, his tone nor his expression changing, "if you really thought that, you would've killed yourself a long time ago."

Her smirk wavered slightly. "So you're just going to work yourself to death all your life?"

He sighed, knowing where this conversation was going. "Like I said the last time we had this conversation, and the time before that: Not everyone needs love to be happy, Kagura."

Her grin dropped completely. She started mumbling something under her breath, "... say it happens to every prostitute... not the one who didn't have to pay for it..."

Suddenly, she stood up. Walking over to him, she dropped her purse into his lap. "I'm going to the bathroom," she said, stomping off.

He watched her leave, then looking down at the purse she "handed" to him. It was more than obvious that she wanted him to open it.

There was a cardboard box inside. _Pregnancy Test._

His eyes widened.

-

-

"Have you heard anything, Kagome?"

The young girl entered the waiting room. "They're still operating on him," Kagome replied, "he's in critical condition. It was a direct hit, well, almost..."

Sango looked up, standing from her seat. "Kagome?"

The candy striper lifted up the object in her hand. Sango gasped, and with shaky hands, took the object. "It resisted most of the force of the bullet; he's still got a chance because of it."

"Thank you, Kagome. I'll be fine here."

She sighed, her trembling fingers running across the flat surface of the item. She ran her fingers across the blood-stained hole that penetrated the top of the object. Clutching it against her chest, she walked over the other side of the waiting room. It was ironic; something that he held so much stress over had given him a chance to live.

"Rin."

The young girl looked up. Sango frowned. The entire front of the girl's uniform was covered in blood; Rin's large brown eyes now looked dull and tired, as if she'd gone without sleep for months. For a moment, Sango held no greater sympathy for anyone; the young girl had been through more than enough in her young age.

"Rin, can you hold this for me?" Sango asked, holding out the object. The girl looked from Sango, to the sketchbook in her hands. Kohaku's sketchbook. There was a long pause before she nodded, carefully taking the pad from her hands as if it would crumble as the slightest bit of pressure.

Returning to her seat, she looked at Miroku from the corner of her eye. He'd been silent all through this, and she in silently thanked him for that. He'd been left in the dark for too, and felt herself feel more and more guilty. Come to mention it, he had all but poured out his heart to her. He hardly knew her at her.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, she looked at the clock on the wall. It would be a good three hours before they were even near done in surgery, knowing step by step every method that had to be taken. Knowing the risks, knowing the chances, knowing the procedure... knowing exactly what measure were taken when they had to tell the family the patient was dead. Hope was something lost to many doctors as they continued to work, and the ability to live was a method, not an act of faith.

"Naraku."

Miroku looked down at her with a questioning glance. She'd been silent for a while, closing herself off. "Hmm?"

"Naraku... is the name of the man who shot Kohaku. He is also the one who... killed my parents."

Her voice was dry, as if she had used all her energy just to get those two sentences out of her. He held her tighter against him.

"My father worked in the hospital as head pharmacist, giving out drugs, filing out prescriptions, and the like. That's how he met Naraku. Naraku tried to make a deal with him, he wanted to steal the drugs and sell them on the black market. Of course, my father refused."

_3 Years Earlier..._

_It was cold. _

_Whether it was because of the winter weather or because of the dark presence in the room, she didn't know._

_There was a long silence in the house, broken only by the sound of metal hitting wood as her mother chopped vegetables in the kitchen and the light sound of Kohaku in his room, sketching furiously. Father had sent them away to their own devices, but she had remained, seated firmly on top of the stairway. She knew without a doubt in her mind that her father knew where she was. _

_She heard the stranger speak again first. "...No?" _

"_Murdering indirectly is still murder," it was her father's voice; "I refuse to give you drugs just so you can make a quick dollar from drug addicts. Not to mention there's a citywide drug shortage in the city. Ill people need those medicines, not the addicts who just want a quick fix." _

_She shivered as she heard the stranger laugh. _

"_You are very noble, Takahashi," she heard him say, "stupid, but noble. Of course, this is Tokyo, Takahashi. You have two kids, right? You've read to them when they were young, those little fairy tales. But do you have the bravery to tell of how the world _really_ is? They always learn the hard way." _

_Then she heard the sound of the door open. The stranger's voice was heard again. "Then I will teach them."_

"Naraku, he left us alone for a while," she said, "but a few weeks later, he returned, when I was home alone..."

_She screamed. _

_As useless as it was, she did it anyway, more from instinct as from anything else. He must have wanted her to, for he smiled at her action._

"_Sango..." _

_There was something about the way he said it made her really hate her name. She held the knife in her hands, backed against the kitchen counter, the entire room in a state of disarray from her trying to escape him. She stood with as much strength as she could muster. Her eyes never left him, half her face hidden by long brown hair, her ponytail having been ripped out during the fight._

_He lunged again, grabbing her wrist and holding her firmly between himself and the counter, his lips mashing with hers. She fought him with desperate fervor, screaming, kicking, and scratching, but only seemed to make him fight harder. Finally, she managed to get her wrist free, the wrist that held the cutting knife. _

_She hesitated. _

_She couldn't do it, and she hated herself for it. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she slightly loosened her grip on the weapon._

"_Taidama! Sango, we're home!" _

_She heard him curse under his breath. Without a word, he exited the house through the back door. _

_Her family found her curled into a fetal position on the floor, crying to herself. _

"They fought all night over what they would do..."

"_Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't just let him get away with that!"_

"_I understand that koi. I know, my daughter was nearly raped this afternoon too! But if you report him, you'll make him angry!" _

"_Then we're screwed anyway! I have to take care of my family, and I'll do it anyway I can, even if I have to kill him myself..."_

"They reported him, which didn't go too well with Naraku, as you can imagine. So when my parents decided to try to turn him in, Naraku decided to do them in..."

_Kohaku was first to run into the house, complaining about a project with too much work involved. Sango stayed behind with her father, engaged in some random conversation which didn't spark the boy's interests. _

"_Mom, we're home," he looked around, heading towards the kitchen, "Mom, are you-" _

_He didn't scream, his body unable to move as he stared in a state of shock at the scene before him. It wasn't until his father and sister entered the room that anything registered in his mind. _

"_Mother!" It was his sister's voice. She sat slumped next to the body. Their mother's body, resting in a pool of her own blood. Sango looked down at her dead mother, then at her own hands, stained a dark red. "... No..." _

_Her hands trailed down to her mother's stomach. Her shirt had been cut in several places. She had been stabbed. Several times. _

_It took her a moment to register as her father examined her thoroughly, gently cradling her in his arms. He had always seemed young in her eyes, but now, as he held his dead wife against him, he looked a hundred years old. _

_Laying his wife down again, he stood up. Averting his eyes away from his children, he stated firmly, "Sango, watch your brother and call the police." He retreated hurriedly from the room, and from the house. _

_Kohaku watched him go, still silent from the shock. Averting his eyes back to the scene before him, he watched them, his body trembling. Before she knew it, he had run out the door, then out the house. _

"_Kohaku!" she yelled, but she knew he was long gone. Looking at the doorway, then at her mother, she cried. _

"_Mother..." _

_Closing her eyes, she hunched over her mother's form, weeping silently. _

"Kohaku returned twenty minutes later, now covered in our father's blood. He led me into the park, saying that Naraku killed our father. That path in the park that I didn't want to go through, that's where we found his body. They died around this time three years ago."

He noticed that she was clinging to him. Her eyes were shadowed by her long bangs, but he could still see the trails of tears down her cheeks. He was surprised she managed to keep her voice steady. "Sango-"

"A few weeks later, after the investigators and police had come and gone, a new story made the front page of the news. Apparently Naraku had managed to twist some evidence, because the article stated that my father killed his wife, then went out into the park and killed himself. Despite what we told the investigators, they didn't listen to us, until a year later, when they found some new evidence that proved us right. But by that time, my family's name had already been slandered."

It was then Sango found herself clinging to him, Miroku clutching her as if she would die if he let go. He said nothing, knowing from experience that all the words of comfort ever spoken couldn't help her. All he could do was hold her, and stay with her.

"Sango!

She lifted her head up at the sound of her name. Kagome hurried towards them holding a clipboard against her chest. "There's something wrong!"

-

-

The first thing that hit her was the sound of the endless monotone that came from the heart monitor.

She saw them through the large window revealing the emergency room. A crowd of doctors were crowded in the room, almost all of them she knew. They surrounded him.

"Charge four hundred!"

"Clear!"

"... Five hundred!"

The pattern continued various medical commands and terms yelled across each other. From the corner of her eye, she saw Rin standing across the hallway, her arms across her shoulders. She leaned against the hallway, her body slowly sliding down the wall until the reached the floor. Her once lively, large brown eyes were now dead blank, as if she was lost somewhere else. She looked exactly as she did when she was seven years old, when she came in Sango's office the very first time.

Turning her attention back to her brother, she banged her fist against the window. _"Kohaku!" _

Suddenly, the action stopped, the doctors growing quiet. Then she heard it:

"Time of death- 7:13 PM..."

She thrashed her arms wildly, almost desperately. Her eyes were blinded by tears, panicked yells coming from her small form. She only fought harder as two arms wrapped around her waist, dragging her back away from the window. She knew perfectly well who it was. "Kohaku! KOHAKU!"

The endless, monotone beep continued.

Suddenly, her body went limp in his arms, giving one last cry of desperation. _"KOHAKUUUU!" _

The beep continued.

She collapsed, slipping out his hands. She landed on her knees, slamming her fists against the cold floor. _'No... no, no, NO!' _

Miroku watched her, then looked through the large window. The doctors spread away from the patient, revealing Kohaku, lying still on the hospital bed as they proceeded to lay a white sheet over his dead form.

He hadn't even felt his legs move as he ran into the ER.

Pushing the surgeons aside, he quickly made his way over to the boy's limp form, snatching the paddles from the nurse. Praying silently, he rubbed the instruments together, and pushed them against the boy's chest. Kohaku's body jolted at impact.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Beep!... Beep!..._

Sango, Rin, and the doctors looked at Miroku, and then stared at Kohaku. He was still unconcious, but alive all the same.

Dropping the instrument in his hands, Miroku's eyes met Sango's as she entered the room. Suddenly, she collapsed again, this time his arms catching her. She held him tightly with every ounce of strength she had left. She was crying again, but this time it was more out of relief than anything else.

-

-

-

-

-

-

You all are SO lucky!

A year ago, when I was planning this story, Kohaku WAS going to die in this chapter. But I rethought the whole concept, and realized just how much he was needed in this story, particularly in the "final battle."

Anyway, my detail sucks, particularly in the final scene. But this is the single longest chapter I have ever written. Period. That makes me feel accomplished.

Happy New Year everyone! I'll be spending New Year's Eve and New Year's Day counting review. One of my resolutions is to be my previous record of reviews by reaching three-hundred reviews. Please help me with this!

**Preview of Next Chapter: **

It was amazing how easily one person can ruin someone's life.

Sango's Memoir- Diary

-

-

-

Posted 12/31/04, Happy New Year.


	19. Interlude: Mockingbird

-

-

**Sango's Interlude- Mockingbird**

-

_I am Sango Takahashi, daughter of one of the most respected families in the medical industry. _

_To the majority of the press, I was the daughter of a psychotic murderer. _

Paparazzi. The most dangerous type of stalker. The blinding cameras and nosy reporters were ruthless; one camera flash could destroy lives. Yet, they say "the public has a right to know." Of all the outrageous things in the world: murder, rape, every unspeakable act of man, they were focused on beating down the innocent.

Including herself.

"Miss Takahashi!"

"Dr. Takahashi, can you answer a few questions?"

They swarmed in her yard, their sea of questions and camera flashes. Miroku held his coat over her. She didn't need this, not now. No one deserved this kind of torment. From under the large coat, he could barely make out her face, her eyes shielded by the shadow of her hair. It was raining; the weather not quite cold enough for snow.

She could feel his eyes on her, not having to look at him to know the sympathy in his eyes. Each of the paparazzo's constant probing hit her like a knife to her back. A certain blade had her in just the right place, into an old wound, and reopening it.

_It was amazing how one person could ruin someone's life. _

She was led inside by several hands. She didn't even remember walking into the house, now finding herself sitting on the couch. He sat beside her, silence between them, and through the house. She sat, her palms resting on her forehead.

The day had been tiring, to say the least. Kohaku's plunge could be one of many, he was slowly slipping in out of comatose, his condition still critical. After numerous questions from the police department and several run-ins the press, neither her body nor her mind could take anymore stress.

Without so much as a glance his way, she stood up, turning and ascending up the stairway. Several moments later, the sound of running water was heard.

Miroku frowned. In the past forty-eight hours, her soul had literally been beaten beyond its breaking point. She was silent until she had to speak. Her movements were mechanical, her face showing no joy, no pain, no sign of life at all. She had rebuilt the barrier she had just started to let down, and trapped herself it, suffocating herself in it.

He sighed, silently hoping she didn't decide to drown herself. After all, there was only so much one human being could take.

Sango dipped her head under the water, enjoying the eternal silence, the only sound was from the water hitting against her eardrums. She waited for the feel of her lungs begging for air, but it never came.

It was then she realized just how numb she was.

Surfacing, she eyed the full length mirror from across the room, noting just how bad she looked. Her tired, red eyes had a slight darkness forming underneath, which made her look like she had aged practically overnight. Some of her own patients looked better than she did. They probably felt a hundred times better. She snapped her head away from the mirror in disgust. She was the last person she wanted to see.

She wanted to die.

'_Why me?' _

It was the question she asked herself for the past three years. Continuing questions of her existence rang in her head. She felt hollow, dead, detached. The whole day had been a blur of demons, only a few choice moments stuck out in her head like a recurring nightmare. She would give anything to be a child again, oblivious to the hatred and sin around her, only worrying about what games she would play during the day and how long her parents would let her stay up.

She sighed, wrapping a towel around herself. Her brown eyes came to the mirror again.

'_This is what I've become…' _

The numb feeling overwhelmed her again, it wasn't until she saw the glass shards at her feet that she even knew the mirror was broken. Her eyes ran over every broken piece, her eyes emotionless.

_No matter how many times you break the mirror, it will always reflect what it sees…_

She exited the bathroom, ignoring the pain in her feet from where the glass cut her. After dressing herself, she sat down on the bed, absentmindedly plucking out shards of glass out of her feet.

_I didn't have to see him to know he was there…_

"You what the saddest thing in the world is?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "What?"

"The saddest thing is when a child is yanked out of childhood, the very first time they realize there is evil in the world, and not those fairy tale worlds they dream about. That look in their eyes, an almost broken disappointment. I think that's why most parents read them fairy tales and want them to stay young forever, because they don't want them to lose that blissful innocence. If I could've prevented that from happening to Kohaku, I would've given my life to do so. Our parents tried to protect us from that… and they're dead because of it."

She jumped in surprise, as she felt two hands on her shoulders. It took her a moment to realize he was sitting behind her, his head resting softly on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Sango," he whispered, "I'm not going to pity you, I'm not going to say the pain will go away. Thinking about them will always bring back that need for them, but you don't have to hold onto the pain, to hold onto the memories."

"I-It's not even that," she replied, "it's the fact that the man who killed them is getting away with it! Where the hell is the poetic justice?"

"Yes, it true, the world is ultimately going to cheat you out of your happily ever after. Very few are actually happy with their lives, and no one leaves this earth without feeling terrible pain. And if there's no afterlife, no chance to make it up, no divine explanation for it all, that would truly be the saddest and scariest thing of all. People aren't afraid of dying, they're afraid of what comes after, if anything _does_ come after at all."

A moment of silence filled the room. There was no sound of cars outside, the freezing rain had slowed to a quiet drizzle. The house was almost completely dark, with the exception of the moonlight coming in through the window.

"How… did you know what to do?"

"Hmm?"

"When you… saved Kohaku's life."

She could hear him chuckle behind her, but could almost sense the despair coming off of him.

"I spent half of my late childhood in the hospital. I've watched sick children die on several occasions, and I never turned away, I watched exactly what they were doing. And each time a child died, I wondered when it was going to be my turn. My father knew what I was thinking, that's why he did what he did. He knew what I know now. Besides, Kohaku reminds me of myself at a younger age, after my father died. That's part of the reason I went on my 'pilgrimage'."

"… And what did you find on your pilgrimage?"

His hand rested on top of hers in a soft gesture. She didn't have to see him to know he was smiling.

"I found home."

_She was falling. _

_What she had fallen from or where she was falling to, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was it was black, she was alone, and she was falling into thin air. She didn't even feel the wind her face as she fell, as if she was falling into something much emptier than water or air. _

_As she fell, she knew she was reaching the bottom of the infinite abyss. She smiled, despite her fear. It would all be over soon…_

_Suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore. _

_Instead, she was dangling in mid-air by her arm, the darkness of the abyss below her. Hesitantly, she looked up, fearing it was the demon that had chased her through her nightmares a hundred times before. But what she saw was the exact opposite._

"_Miroku…"_

_He smiled at her. His hand was latched onto her wrist, holding her as if she weighed nothing. "Sango." _

_He was floating above her, or more like flying. Two large, brown feathered wings were spread out behind him, but did not move, as if he didn't need them to stay up. Other than that, Miroku looked about as normal was the day she'd met him, from his long trench coat to his worn jeans. _

_She looked back down at the abyss. What was once black and colorless was now a natural blue. It was an ocean; spread from horizon to horizon connecting with the dawn sky._

_Sango's eyes returned to her rescuer. The kind smile was still fresh on his face as he held her. "Let go," she said sternly. _

_He shook his head, still holding a firm grip on her wrist. Miroku took her up higher to prove his point, pulling her with him as he sailed towards the clouds. _

"_Let me go, this is just a dream." _

"_Just what is so great down there that you would want to lose all this?" he asked, motioning his hands towards the skies, "you just want to drown? Just because it gets rid of the questions doesn't mean it's the answer." _

_She watched him with an odd look. "That's… one of the things my father used to say…" _

_He shrugged. "Well, if I'm just a dream, I can't really tell you something you don't already know. So, are you ready?"_

"_Ready for what?" _

_Facing her, he lifted both of his hands, wiggling his fingers. She looked down at herself, realizing he was no longer holding her. _

"_So are you ready to move on?"_

_-_

_- _

_I had a dream that night, I was flying. And in the corner of my eye, I could see someone, drowning, in the same air that was keeping me afloat. I didn't need to see her to know that person was me. Should I save her? Then I heard your voice, saying: "Don't look back". So I went on, and left the girl to drown… _

_Love, _

_Sango_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Another short interlude. For some reason, I don't like this chapter, except the last paragraph. _And for those of you who missed it: _In earlier chapters, Miroku stated that he personifies death with his mother. In this case, he relates Sango with home, a place of belong and most of all- love. When Miroku said, "I've found home." He basically told Sango he loved her.

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!

This story has been up officially for a year, mostly because my computer broke for two months and another two months was spent trying to finish another story. Hopefully, there will be no more of those "vacations."

And, since people don't read the author's notes: **If you have given me your e-mail address asking to see the character sketches, the sketches are now on deviantART under the name "Lyn713". Don't forget to comment! And check out my other works, my very first CGs. **

Now that I'm done advertising and ranting…

**Preview of Next Chapter: **

"Naraku?"

Sango nodded, watching the younger girl. Kagome seemed hesitant for some reason, as if she was deciding something in her mind.

"Kagome?"

"Naraku…" Kagome repeated, "I know someone… who can help you find him."

Posted 1/11/04, Happy Anniversary


	20. Session Twenty

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Memoir of Sango, _

"_Yes, Sango. You can come in." _

_She peeked in through the doorway. Her father smiled from inside the room, ushering the little girl inside. Hesitantly, she walked in, the high squeal of an infant's cries reaching her ears. _

_She stopped next to her father, standing behind his tall form. "Papa, is that…?"_

_He nodded. "This is your new baby brother."_

_She squeaked as his large hands wrapped around her torso. He lifted her up onto the white bed, which was taller than most she had seen. She sat next to her mother, noticing that her once large stomach had flattened substantially. The woman's long hair was tied back; her oval-shaped glassed revealing large brown eyes that rivaled her own. She looked tired- to say the least. _

_Sango's eyes met another pair of brown ones. A small, cherubic face stared up at her, half hidden from beneath its wrappings. Thin tufts of hair barely covered his head. _

_She reached out cautiously. A small hand peeked out from under the baby's coverings. She touched it, amazed at how soft the skin was. Kohaku never tore his eyes from her, watching quietly as he clenched his small hand around her index finger. _

"_Kohaku…" _

**Session Twenty- Before and After**

She waited.

It never came.

Opening her eyes, she met the morning sun. Blinking several times, she glanced over to the clock, which remained silent. _'Miroku must've turned off the alarm clock.' _

Speaking of which, she turned over, facing him. He was asleep, and –judging by his REM- he had just done so. He was still fully dressed, his large trench coat dressed over both of them.

She smiled. _'My wanderer…'_

Sango reached out, her fingertips barely stroking his cheek as she lay next to him. She inhaled his scent, composed of a natural forest smell, not those fake scents found in stores. It was that scent she found comfort in.

She had cried herself to sleep in his arms the night before. He had stayed with her, comforting her with his mere presence, letting her know he was there for her. She had told him stories of Kohaku, laughing, crying, and reminiscing. She had let go of all her emotions, something very rare of her. Her reserved composure had been broken. She had died in his arms.

Now she had to continue on.

Getting up, she smiled, watching as Miroku merely shifted on the bed, revealing just how tired he was. On any other occasion, he would've awakened instantly.

'_Thank you.' _

"Kohaku…"

She gave a soft smile, removing loose hair from her brother's face. He lay between the white sheets, his chest rising in even breaths as he lay unconscious. Despite the coolness of the room, his body gave off unsettling warmth, his dark bangs plastered across his forehead. The only sound was of the heart monitor beeping at a slow and steady pace. The morning sun came in through the blinds, casting a silhouette across his form that almost made him look peaceful. But how he got here was anything but.

"I'm sorry…"

She kneeled before the bed, her hands grabbing the ends of her lab coat as she sat them firmly in her lap. Her eyes were downcast, dark bangs covering her eyes. She could feel the sting of tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"I promised mother and father, I promised them I'd protect you. I swore it the moment you were born that I'd protect you from the bad things… but I couldn't, I can't do it. I have nothing left… to give…"

"Sango-chan."

She lifted her head up, her brown eyes looking out into nowhere. "Yes, Kagome?"

The girl behind her replied hesitantly. "There's someone here to see Kohaku."

Setting her composure, Sango slowly turned. Out in the hallway, she could see a small form peeking in through the doorway hesitantly. _'Rin…' _

The doctor stood up. "Yes Rin, come in."

The girl entered slowly. Kohaku's sketchbook was held tightly against her chest. "Kohaku… is he…?"

"Yes, Rin," Sango replied, a light smile playing across her face, "he's getting better."

The youth nodded, her smile brightening. "I'm glad."

"Yeah. So am I…"

"Sango-chan," Kagome spoke up. Sango nodded, following the younger girl out the door, leaving Rin alone with the unconscious figure.

"Feeling any better?"

Sango shrugged, not bothering to look up from the floor as they walked. "The police still haven't found the bastard. Kohaku's still fighting for his life. Not much to be happy about."

"I guess not," Kagome replied sullenly, "the police will find him."

The doctor's reply was a light scoff. "They let Naraku go once before, they'll probably let him go again."

Suddenly, the younger girl stopped abruptly. "What… did you say his name was again?"

"Naraku."

_"Inuyasha, there's someone here to see you."_

_He turned from his place on the roof at the sound of her voice. He was almost surprised, especially since there was no one he knew who would actually come and see him. Unless…_

_"Inuyasha…"_

_His violet eyes narrowed, clutching his fists until they turned white. The person's voice was deep, obviously male. He stood up, turning towards the voice. "Naraku."_

"Naraku…" Kagome whispered.

Sango nodded, watching the younger girl. Kagome seemed tentative for some reason, as if she was deciding something in her mind. She watched the girl absentmindedly tug on her pale blue apron, biting her lip hesitantly.

"Kagome?"

She was quiet for a moment, her large brown eyes looking around cautiously. "… I know someone… he knows Naraku."

Sango suddenly straightened, whether from the statement or just the mention of the name, Kagome didn't know. "… Who?"

"Inuyasha," the younger replied, knowing well she had told Sango about him. Suddenly, the woman was tugging on her arm. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

She stopped when she heard the girl let out a sigh. "It's not that simple. He won't… speak to me…"

Sango suddenly regained composure. "Then we'll make him," she said sternly. Kagome nodded.

'_I'll find him for you, Kohaku. And when I find him, I'll kill him for you…' _

First things first: I NEED A BETA.

I plan on revising the whole fic sometime soon. After I get used to my new classes after exams I should be able to get to it. (On the last day of the semester we had: two fights, police raids, and a stink bomb. Last day of school we're probably going to have a gang war. ;)

**Preview of next chapter: **

He leaned against the cold brick wall, arms folded across his chest. _'Two months next week…' _

He didn't move as he heard the large metal door open. A large man stood in the doorway.

"Yo, Inuyasha. You have visitors."

Posted 1/23/05


	21. Session TwentyOne

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Memoir of Rin…_

_She ran. _

_Out of the room, down the stairs, out of the house, out of the yard, out of the neighborhood she ran, her small bare feet burning. She wasn't sure exactly how far she ran, all she knew was that she had to get away. After all, they were going to send her away again anyway. _

_The sky had long since darkened, heavy rain falling on the cold streets of Tokyo. She didn't care, she just kept on running. Before she knew it, she had run too far, a pair of headlights quickly moving towards her. She didn't move, suddenly feeling a wave of relief wash over her. _

_The car stopped a few feet from her. She could barely see the form come from out of the car through the heavy rain. The person stood tall with a lean build. He was dressed in a business suit, his features sharp and defined, a long sheet of hair cascading down his back. He had an almost ethereal beauty about him, but the most beautiful thing about him were his eyes- thin, focused, sharp, with an intimidating stare. _

'_Angel…'_

_He said nothing to her, merely hoisting her up with one arm as the other held a large black umbrella over them. Silently, he had placed her into the passenger seat, and before she knew it, they had driven off. _

_She panicked. _

_At each stop, she tried desperately to open the car door with renewed fervor, stories of what happened to children who got into cars with strangers flashed through her mind. He made no motion to stop her, merely watching her futile attempts with no sign of emotion evident on his face, but in his eyes was a hint of something close to pity. As she desperately searched outside the window, she looked in the rear view mirror. Her hair was matted around her face, her face and limbs covered in numerous scratches from running through the trees and other flora. Her eyes were an eerie tint of red, her nightgown torn and soaked to the bone. _

_He spoke first. "What is your name?"_

_She jumped, staring at him with uncertainty. His deep stare was enough to calm her, but she didn't reply. _

"_I am not going to harm you," he said, a barely noticeable hint of aggravation in his voice, "believe me, if I hadn't picked you up, someone who wanted to hurt you would have." _

_She didn't respond, averting her eyes. She had moved as far away from him as possible, trying to hide from his powerful gaze. She realized they had long since stopped the car parked against the curb, the rain slowly becoming lighter. _

_She turned her attention back towards him as he exited the car. Coming around, he opened the door, letting her out. _

"_Despite what you think, I'm going home," he said, waving her off as he walked in the other direction, "do as you please." _

_She could tell he was surprised as two small hands grabbed his sleeve. _

_There was a moment of silence as he watched her. She seemed to be deciding something her mind, her arms trembling as she held him. _

"…_Rin." _

_He watched her. "What?"_

"… _My name… is Rin." _

**Session Twenty-One- Caged Bird**

**-**

**-**

"Kohaku…"

She smiled, watching his sleeping form. Rin curled up in the small chair, which was scooted up near the bed. She had been visiting him for almost a week now, his condition slowly improving.

Her eyes motioned to the sketchbook that lay on the table next to his bed. "I had always wanted to draw like you did…"

Closing her eyes, she whispered softly. "It was like some gift you had been blessed with, some sort of magic power you could use to create your own world. You could be what you wanted there, live where you wanted, life the live you want. I would kill for that sort of gift."

Opening her eyes, she gazed at him. "You know me better than anyone else, Kohaku," she began again, "you knew what it was like… to lose loved ones. That was why I felt close to you. Most people see this happy little child who has moved on from the grief. It's harder for children… because they don't know what that kind of pain is like. It hurts more than any physical pain. That family presence you were so used to is suddenly absence. Spending birthdays and holidays alone, nothing can make you feel more…"

"… defeated…"

The whisper had come so softly she had to turn again to make sure it was real. "Ko…haku?"

"I'm not… dead…" His voice was monotone, but his face was constricted, as if he wasn't sure whether to feel relief… or regret. His eyes remained closed, his body unmoving as he spoke in a quiet tone.

"Can I ask… you a… question?"

There was something about his tone that made her uneasy. She nodded hesitantly.

His head turned to the side, facing the window. Slowly, Kohaku opened his eyes, squinting as he adjusted to the light coming through the glass. "If a dream doesn't come true… does that make it… a lie?"

She remained silent, not really sure what to say. Smiling, he turned away. "Forget it," he said, quickly changing the subject, "just… stay with me… for now?"

She smiled, taking his hand, making sure to be careful of the needles. Her large brown eyes shone brightly with a mixture of joy and relief.

"… always."

'_Name: Inuyasha (no last name given)_

_Age: 16, no, 19 _

_ID Number: 716342_

_Offense: Grand Theft Auto…'_

He closed his eyes, stretching out on the small cot that sat against the wall of the cell. Most of the small room was dark, only a small window bringing in the late afternoon sun. It was constant reminder of what he was missing.

He spent most of his days in here, not exactly friendly with the other delinquents. He was the oldest of them all- they knew that he wasn't sixteen, and shunned him for it. He didn't care, he felt the same way, kids from seventeen to eleven claiming to be gangsters and felons. He was not convinced, and had showed his distaste after several of those "gangsters" had showed likewise. He had beaten them all without so much as a scratch. He was now in solitary confinement for it.

He sighed, sitting up and leaning against the brick wall._ 'Two months next week…' _

He didn't look up as he heard the large metal door open, but the disdain was clear on his features. "What?"

"You have visitors."

He didn't look at her as he sat down across the table. "What do you want now?"

Kagome ignored his harsh tone, motioning toward the two people standing against the wall. "This is Miroku and Sango, they're my friends. We need your help."

He let out a snort. "With what?"

"Naraku," Sango replied. She saw him visibly twitch at the mention of the name. "Do you know where he is?"

"Naraku…" he repeated softly, averting his gaze. He looked out the large window, his brows furrowed, as if he was deciding something. "Well, you're wasting your time. I don't know anything."

"You're lying," Sango remarked flatly, earning a glare from the male across the table.

He shrugged. "What if I am?"

Her response was a folded piece of paper slid towards him. He looked at it warily, then at Kagome, who nodded towards the paper. He unfolded it. It was a news article, dated about a week ago. _"Teen shot in school attack"_

"What the hell is this?" he asked, his eyes skimming over the article.

"Sango's brother was almost murdered by Naraku. He also killed her parents three years ago," said Kagome.

There was a long pause. "Sorry, can't help ya. I'm not a snitch."

He watched their reactions. Sango had begun trembling slightly in annoyance, only Miroku's presence managing to calm her. Kagome, however, remained impassive. She stared at him, her eyes unreadable. "Miroku? Sango? Could you leave us alone for a minute? I have to speak with Inuyasha."

They left without a word.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He looked up, staring at the girl across from him. "What-"

"You know what I'm talking about!" she snapped, "Sango needs your help! Half her family has been killed! She has been terrorized by this man and you don't even care!"

"Listen!" he shot back, "I'm sorry for what happened to her, but I am not getting my ass _killed_ for some strangers! Naraku's got eyes from the department of juvenile justice to the penitentiary. The moment I'm out I'm dead! Besides, if he goes down, several hundred guys just like me are going with him. As much as I hate the bastard, I can't let that happen to them!"

"They're your friends?" Kagome asked softly, "if these guys are as loyal as you are… where are they now? Did they try to save your when Naraku stabbed you? Have they ever come to see you…?"

He remained silent. Kagome turned, heading towards the door, but not before sliding an envelope across the table. Inuyasha watched her.

"Sixty-sixth street."

She turned. "What?"

"There's a fancy restaurant on sixty-sixth street. His lackeys are all over town, but he does most of his dealing there. There's a hidden door in the walk-in freezer," said Inuyasha, looking away.

She smiled. "Open the envelope, Inuyasha."

He eyed the envelope, but picked it up all the same. He pulled out the paper, and read it's contents, his eyes widening.

"Naraku's not the only one who knows people," Kagome whispered, "see you next week… Inuyasha Higurashi."

Rin's got a memoir, Kohaku's woken up, Inuyasha's been adopted, and all is right in the world…

Revising will begin on Monday. I will be editing, revising, adding, removing, detailing and really work on it. My beta has been chosen. (That is, if they decide to _respond…_)

Now, I've wanted to answer a few questions that everyone has been asking.

1) Why is Miroku so OOC?

Well, you have to understand: Would you let a guy who molests you live in your home?

Besides, very few people actually know who Miroku is outside of the pervert. He is actually perfectly in character.

Why so much Inu/Kag? This is a Miroku/Sango story!

Call be an equal-opportunity writer. A lot M/S fans tend to be completely prejudice against I/K pairings because they claim they "steal the spotlight from the 'real' couple." There's enough love for everyone people!

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"_Sesshoumaru-san, there is someone here to see you." _

"Who is it?"

"_Your… brother…" _

Posted 2/5/05


	22. Session TwentyTwo

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Memoir of Inuyasha…_

_I was ten years old when I first met my brother. I had run away (something I did very often) and hid in the park. I found by several of the older kids. They didn't like me, and had no problems expressing it. _

_But Sesshoumaru came. I guess he was about sixteen at the time. Before I knew it, he was gone, and my mother was dragging me home. I wasn't until we home did my mother tell me who he was. _

_-_

_-_

Session Twenty-Two- Brothers 

**-**

**-**

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you would be so reckless-" 

_He remained turned towards the park, watching the tall figure leave. His mother had seen him- what he did, how he helped them. She said nothing to the tall figure, avoiding his eyes as much as possible, as if she was guilty of a crime only she knew of. _

"_-you promised me you wouldn't run away again-"_

"_Ma?" _

"_What?" she asked, a slight trace of anger still in her voice. As much as tried, yelling and reprimanding just wasn't her way. It wasn't in her nature. _

"_Who was that?" _

_He could see her visibly stiffen. "Who, dear?" _

"_That guy. He looks kinda familiar, but I don't think he liked me very much. He kept looking at me like… like how you look when you see a roach crawling on the counter…"_

_She stopped abruptly. "If I tell you… can you keep it a secret?"_

_He nodded hesitantly. _

"_Inuyasha… that was your brother… Sesshoumaru." _

From what Kagome had told him, the Higurashi family was one of the most well respected in the city. Her grandfather had managed to get him out of DJJ without so much a questionable look. Inuyasha himself had been unscratched during the process, only facing a year of community service and parole.

They owned a shrine on the far end of Tokyo, far from where Naraku and his thugs were. He was safe… for now.

But something was still nagging at him.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

The woman driving looked at him through the rear-view mirror- someone who he would be calling 'mother' soon. "Yes?"

"Can we make a stop? There's someone I need to see."

There were many things Kagura would use to describe herself. "Mother" was not one of them.

She stood in front the mirror, holding her hands lightly over her stomach. It seemed like every time she looked at it, it seemed to get bigger, despite the fact that she wasn't even out of the first trimester. She'd been sickly for the past month, seeing more of the bathroom that any other room anywhere. The doctor _did _say that the first trimester was the hardest.

She grabbed one of her pamphlets from by the sink. "During the first 3 months of pregnancy, or the first trimester, your body is undergoing many changes. As your body adjusts to the growing baby, you may have nausea, fatigue, backaches, mood swings, and stress. Just remember that these things are normal during pregnancy, as your body changes. Most of these discomforts will go away as your pregnancy progresses…" She tossed it aside in disgust, eyeing the mirror. Did her stomach just get bigger?

Mentally cursing herself, she turned away from the mirror. She never been this self-conscious before in her life.

Then the nausea kicked in again.

"Kagura."

It was more of a command than anything else. She remained hunched over the toilet, her body rigid at the sound of his voice. "Where's the kid?"

"She is with Kohaku," Sesshoumaru replied, standing in the doorway. "Feeling any better?"

Her response was a sharp glare his way. "What do you want?"

He lifted up a pack of cigarettes. "You aren't supposed to be smoking. It's bad for the child."

"And if I quit, it's bad for _you_," she replied, "it calms me down."

They were interrupted by the sound of the intercom beeping. He pressed the speaker that was built against the wall. "Yes?"

"_Sesshoumaru-san, there is someone here to see you."_

"Who is it?"

The sound of mumbling was heard in the background. _"…Your brother."_

Kagura raised her head from over the toilet. "You have a brother?"

"No." was his blunt response. "Tell them they have the wrong person."

The sound of an argument was heard in the background, then a "Wait- you not allowed to enter without proper authorization!"

"Inuyasha, wait!"

He stopped at the head of the stairs impatiently. It was several seconds before he saw her reach the bottom of the same flight, panting heavily. The guy was _fast._

"What is this all about?" Kagome asked, exasperated.

"There's someone I need to talk to."

"And we couldn't have taken the _elevator_ for that?" she almost yelled, "Who is this Sesshoumaru guy anyway?"

"He's my brother," he replied, "now hurry up, only two more flights of stairs."

"I understand your anxious, but do we have to run up _seventeen floors!_"

_Apartment 17A. _It seemed to be the only apartment on the top floor.

Closing his eyes, he rang the doorbell. Almost instantly, a young woman appeared at the doorway. "We've been expecting you."

'"_Tense" is an understatement…' _

It was quiet, an eerie silence passing back and forth between the two. He glanced towards the older male's penetrating stare. He was just as Inuyasha remembered. Tall and cold, with a stare that made you feel lower than dirt. He was dressed in a business suit, that and his determined face made him look older than he was- he was only twenty-five.

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha looked up, staring at his brother from across the room. "What?"

"You obviously came here for something," Sesshoumaru replied in a bored tone, "so what do you want?"

"Why don't you just say you don't believe me?" he snapped.

Sesshoumaru stood up, walking across the room towards him. "I didn't say that. It just seems peculiar that after all these years you decide you want to be part of this family and show up? So, what do you want? Money?"

"I don't need your fucking money, I need answers!" he yelled, "I want to know why my father never came to see me. I want to know why he left my mother to raise me alone! I want to know why I don't know what the bastard even looks like!"

"As touching as that sounds, I've seen too many movies with the same plot," Sesshoumaru replied before turning around and waving him off, "You know where the door is."

He seethed.

Kagome watched the young woman as she wandered about the kitchen. She was very young, probably only a couple of years older than herself. Her hair was tied back, most of her face hidden by a small but effective amount of make-up.

"Yo, what's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Hm, Kagura. That kid your boyfriend?"

"Ah, no!" She blushed.

Kagura smirked. "Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm the only one he has," Kagome replied, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Is… Sesshoumaru your husband?"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" the older woman replied, rubbing her stomach.

Kagome watched her. "How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks."

"Congratulations." Kagome eyed the kitchen door. "How do you think it's going?"

"Well, they haven't killed each other yet."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud yell, both women hurrying out of the kitchen at the sound. Inuyasha was pinned against the wall, one arm pinned behind him at an odd angle. Sesshoumaru held him still, as if had taken him no strength. The only thing keeping Kagome from yelling at him Kagura, holding her arm out in front of her. "They're acknowledging each other."

"Poor," Sesshoumaru stated as his twisted his brother's arm back further, "you swing in anger, not in skill. That will get you killed."

"We didn't ask for shit from him!" Inuyasha yelled struggling to get free from the painful grip. "You know I'm your brother, you knew that day in the park and you know now! You had him all your life, I don't even know what he looks like!"

He held back a cry of pain as Sesshoumaru twisted him so he was facing that adjacent wall, where a picture was mounted. "That is your father. Anything else?"

'_Father…' _There was a long moment of silence that passed throughout the room. "What's his name?"

"Toga Hashimoto. Anything else?"

"Can you let go of my arm?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "This… is my arm now."

Across the room, Kagome smiled. '_Brothers…' _

I rushed to get it out on time, so the chapter's not that good (you can tell because the chapter's got more dialogue than anything else). I've wanted to do this chapter for a while now. No M/S in this chapter- this is probably going to be the last one with I/K.

The next chapter is going to bring the climax.

I'm revising the fic, and have decided I am going to redo the entire first chapter. Trust me, you'll like it.

**Preview of Next Chapter: **

She stood outside the building, anxiousness coursing through her. _'This is it…' _

Placing the gun in her coat pocket, she walked inside.

_Posted 2/19/05 _

_Lil'Lyn713_


	23. Session TwentyThree

_o_

_o_

_o_

_Memoir of Sango…_

_My emotions have been abused for more than three years. Loneliness, sadness, grief, depression, frustration…_

_But after all these years, all these emotions, I've given out everything. And as I reminisce on all the pain, all the anguish, I only have one thing left… _

…_RAGE. _

_o_

_o_

**Session Twenty-Three- Evanescence (Part One)**

_o_

_o_

There are many things that can break a person. Human beings are probably the most breakable of all. Overall intelligence and moral only brings overall vulnerability. After all, you don't see animals committing suicide. Only human beings can be hurt at such deep levels. Breaking the body is one thing, breaking the spirit is another.

Even the strong can be broken. Even after having her family broken completely in less than an hour, even seeing her parents corpses lying before her, even after seeing numerous cuts across her brother's arms, even after him being shot and nearly dying, even after watching the man who destroyed her life before creep his way back into it without a scratch… she survived.

…But everyone has a breaking point.

"_I'm sorry, we can't help you." _

It was in that moment that she broke. There was something that was in her eyes since he had known her, an impregnable flame, that fiery spirit that he had fallen in love with… was dying. She was dying.

"_W-why not…?" she whispered, sounding more strained than she had wanted. _

"_We have no search warrants, and even if we did, every time Naraku sues for unwarranted arrest. The city loses too much money off of him. We're sor-"_

_She hung up the phone and ripped the cord from the wall. _

It was cold. Unbelievably cold.

At least that was how she felt as she stood in front of the building. It was a quaint foreign restaurant. That humble little restaurant would lead her to salvation.

"Please God, make me numb…" she whispered to the heavens. It would make everything easier, wouldn't it? To not feel any pain, not feel as her life was taken away from her. She shook away the thought. Something like that was enough to kill any human being.

She stood outside the building, anxiousness coursing through her. _'This is it…' _

Placing the gun in her coat pocket, she walked inside.

_o_

_o_

Miroku shot up suddenly from his sleep. There was something wrong.

He found himself just where he was before on the living room couch, but there was something missing… someone missing. He knew without a doubt in his mind that she wasn't there, not in the room, not in the house, not on that side of the _city_.

'_Sango…'_

_o_

_o_

"Do you have a reservation?"

"I'm not here to eat. I'm looking for a man named Naraku. I was told to meet him here."

"…Are you Ms. Takahashi?"

"Yes."

Getting in had been easier than she thought it would. Apparently she had been expected for a while, for they had called her by her name. She hadn't been surprised, nor did she care.

She eyed the waiter as he led her into the kitchen. He appeared to be no older than sixteen. The poor boy probably didn't know what he was getting into when he applied for the job. He stopped abruptly in front of the freezer. "In the back of it, there's a door. Someone will meet you there."

She nodded as he left without a glance. Entering the freezer, she saw the door hidden behind several shelves; they were completely unseen from the first doorway to protect from more inquisitive persons. She knocked on the door, only to end up with a gun pointed against her forehead.

"State your name," said the offender, cocking his gun in a defensive stance.

"Takahashi. Sango," she replied, her voice almost unbelievably calm. The large man smirked at her. "You've got a lot of guts. He's been expecting you."

"He should be," Sango replied, her voice unreadable.

He nodded as he led her through the building. They were no longer in the restaurant, but in the building behind and below it, going down a flight of stairs and into a large room. The ceiling was strangely low, only a foot above her head. The room had no lights, but seemed to have a deep red glow to it; bright orange lights dotted the blood radiance. There was a thick sheet of fog in the room that burned her eyes and lungs that no one seemed to harm except herself. Her eyes wandered about the room. Bodies lined the walls- alive, but barely conscious beings that seemed to feed on the fog instead of try to hide from it. They were addicts.

Sango turned away from their eyes, eyes that appeared to be in an infinite reverie. He led her through another door. The second room was as full as the first. The ceiling was higher; tall figures stood against the wall- bodyguards. Several unmarked cardboard boxes were stacked in the all corners of the room. In the center of the room was a long table lit by a single ceiling lamp. The far end of the table was a lone figure.

"Sango," he said, "we've been expecting you."

She resisted the urge to pull out her gun. He smiled at her before motioning to his guards. All left the room except one, who made his way behind her and forcing her into a chair he had placed behind her. She bit her tongue as the sentry pulled out her gun, sliding it to the other end of the table.

Naraku smirked. "You've come here to kill me," he said, picking up the gun and admiring it. "This is your father's gun," he laughed, "killing me with a dead man's gun. Where's your etiquette?"

He made another motion, causing the guard to leave. Naraku stood up, walking towards her. "I've been waiting for you, Sango. I've missed you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you fear God, Naraku?"

He laughed again. "It'd be pretty strange to fear myself, wouldn't it?"

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

**Evanescence**- n: the event of fading and gradually vanishing from sight

Short yes, but I didn't want the climax to be in one big chapter. Next chapter will be longer.

Today I bring you two new things. **GO READ THE NEW CHAPTER ONE**. It's nothing like the first version.

_Next chapter: Evanescence (Part Two) _

_o_

_o_

_o_

Posted 3/6/05

Lyn713


	24. Session TwentyFour

WARNING: Violence and mention of drugs. Don't worry, it's still in the PG-13 range.

o

o

o

_Memoir of Sango…_

_My emotions have been abused for more than three years. Loneliness, sadness, grief, depression, frustration…_

_But after all these years, all these emotions, I've given out everything. And as I reminisce on all the pain, all the anguish, I only have one thing left… _

…_RAGE. _

_o_

_o_

**Session Twenty- Four- Evanescence (Part Two)**

o

o

"So, how have you been?"

He stood tall before her, the single light in the room casting an ominous shadow across his features. That single lamp hanging in solitude- a light that didn't even laminate a quarter of the room- seemed to flatter him. His eyes, seemingly colorless, reflected a red tint across his pupils. Onyx hair looked like tentacles in the darkness, his skin a pasty white.

She looked up, her eyes half-hidden from underneath her bangs. "You don't care."

Naraku shrugged. "Well, let's just pretend I do. I already know Kohaku's done well. Honor student, isn't he?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Stalker."

He smiled at her. "I look after what belongs to me."

"I don't belong to a piece of shit like you," Sango responded defiantly.

"Believe what you think." He walked towards her, removing the jacket and tie of his suit. He grabbed her chin forcefully, his other hand tugging at her hair ribbon until it gave way, hair cascading down her shoulders. "You can't escape me, so why deny me?"

"Because you _murdered my parents_, you _bastard_!" Sango yelled, jerking away from him with the best of her efforts.

Naraku smirked, leaning against the table, arms folded across his chest. "Let me let you in on a little secret, just because I want to see what more guilt can do to you…"

She glared at him, the whites of her tinted pink from her fury. Her wrists were chaffed raw from her struggling against her bindings as she sat there- helpless. He, however, had complete control.

He stood up against, walking across the room towards a stack of cardboard boxes piled in the corner. Ripping open one of the boxes, it's contents spilled to the floor. Drugs. "There are several thousand more of these all over the city. My 'merchandise', as you would call it. You see, I could've gotten drugs from anyone, I still am. I chose your family because… "

He smiled at her. "…Takahashi had the most attractive daughter."

"_You are very noble, Takahashi," she heard him say, "stupid, but noble. Of course, this is Tokyo, Takahashi. You have two kids, right? You've read to them when they were young, those little fairy tales. But do you have the bravery to tell of how the world _really_ is? They always learn the hard way." _

"_Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't just let him get away with that!"_

"_I understand that koi. I know, my daughter was nearly raped this afternoon too! But if you report him, you'll make him angry!" _

"_Then we're screwed anyway! I have to take care of my family, and I'll do it anyway I can, even if I have to kill him myself..."_

"_You think you're so smart, don't you?" he smirked, "you should know better by now what I'm capable of. People who defy me are no longer around to brag, and those are of few numbers. I am listened to, people obey me, and their parents are alive..."_

"I'm surprised you didn't think about it. If I wanted to punish Takahashi, I wouldn't have killed him. I would've killed _you_," he said.

Naraku watched her reaction, a smile playing across his features. She was trembling.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Naraku…"

Sango hid behind her mass of hair, her head tilted towards the floor, concealing herself further. "You are the most powerful man in this city, I do not deny that. You have thousands, millions at your whim if you so desire. At the same time, they control _you_. If you slip up even once, your own life is on the line. And when you grow older and weaker, they will eat you alive, and some other bastard will control what you worked so hard to get. So Naraku, how does it feel to know, to know that no matter how powerful you make yourself, in the end, you'll just be another name on the lists of those you once control?"

The next thing she observed was that the whole side of her face was throbbing in pain, acknowledging the bitter taste of blood in her mouth. The chair she was tied to had tipped over from the impact of the attack, causing her pummel over and bringing all of her weight on her arm and rendering it useless.

Sango brought her eyes up to his. He stood before her, a cold and deadly look on his face that her fear him more than she ever had.

"Tonight, _you will die_…"

o

o

"_Then what good are you!_" he yelled back with more force than he had wanted. He wasn't one to yell.

"For the hundredth time, there's no way we get in there without proper consent! We could lose our jobs!"

Miroku clutched the phone and looked outside the window. Her car was in the driveway, she had left all her things at home. She had planned everything, making it look like she was kidnapped instead of leaving on her own will. _'Because self-defense isn't murder. _"A person has been kidnapped. It's your job to find them. Period."

"It's only been three hours. You can't file a missing person's claim until they're gone at least twenty-four to forty-eight hours," the voice on the other end replied.

"It doesn't take twenty-four hours to commit a murder," Miroku replied softly, "I hope you're proud of yourself."

He hung up, looming over the phone. Turning around, he hurried out the door.

**o**

**o**

Her body went rigid. "I'll _kill_ you."

She shivered as she felt his cold lips against her neck. "You think that I can't see right through your eyes," he whispered against her skin. No one hears your screams, they don't care. You will never be strong enough for them, you will never be good enough. And now matter how many people you surround yourself with, you will always be alone."

Then something broke in her.

Maybe it was the truth in his words, the defeated feeling in her soul, or the years of suppressed emotions, but something in her released from the confines of her sanity, destroying it.

RAGE.

She bit into his shoulder. He jerked away, standing up as he cursed at her. By that time Sango had freed her ankles from their bindings, swinging her legs at him and kicking his leg in. His cry of pain only seemed to drive her onward.

Sango wriggled her arms free, lunging at him with unknown fervor. Multiple bruises marred his body, as they did hers as he fought back. It didn't hurt when he threw her across the room. All she could think about was everything, everything he had done to her and to her family.

She remembered seeing her mother lying in a pool of her own blood.

She remembered identifying her father's corpse.

She remembered the cut marks across her brother's arms.

She remembered him laying in a coma in the hospital.

She remembered Naraku, laughing at her.

She remembered the pain.

She remembered the grief.

She remembered the_ rage_.

And as she grabbed the object lying near her, as he came towards her, as he reached for the gun in his belt, she remembered. Every inch of her soul seethed, and shoved the object into the side of his neck with every ounce of her wrath.

He cursed, pulling the object out of his neck. A syringe. "You bitch. I'll kill you."

Naraku motioned to walk towards her, only to have himself collapse on the ground. His whole left side was numb. His head was throbbing. He couldn't see. Every limb in his body felt like it weight a ton. '_What the-' _

Sango rose, looking down at him as she walked towards his crumpled form. "You've been cheated, Naraku. This particular drug is experimental. It causes major blood clots. Nineteen out of twenty people who take it suffer severe heart attack or stroke."

He tried to shoot back an insult, only to find his words were slurred. His body betrayed him, trapped him.

She kneeled down to him so she was eye level with him. "Sudden numbness or weakness of the face, arm or leg, especially on one side of the body. Sudden confusion, trouble speaking or understanding. Sudden trouble seeing in one or both eyes. Sudden trouble walking, dizziness, loss of balance or coordination. Sudden, severe headache with no known cause…" she smiled.

"…You're having a stroke," Sango finished.

He gave no response, his eyes glassy as he looked out into nowhere. Her voice seemed so unbelievably distant.

She stood up again, this time walking towards the table and sitting down in one of the chairs. She picked up her father's gun, inspecting it as it shone in the light from the single lamp. "Three and a half years ago, killing another human being would've been right at the top of my list of things I would never do. I always believed it was easy to destroy a life, but it takes true power to create a life. Of course, my parents were _alive then_… I was _happy_."

Sango turned towards him. "Then you came. You shattered a good number of my dreams, tortured my soul, penetrated my mind, crippled my heart and almost made me incapable of loving someone ever again. And I bled because of you. And just when I begin to heal, here you come again. You wanted to be my _God_… but- if a dream doesn't come true, does that make it a lie?"

Unloading the gun, she stood up. "And I am not your God, either…"

She walked slowly towards him. Placing two fingers against his neck, she sat him up. It was probably too late to solve any lasting damage, but she had to do what she could.

And it was in that position Miroku found her.

o

o

o

o

o

Finally, done with the climax, I've been playing with this scene for as long as I can remember. I knew I wanted it to be something different, and I wanted Sango to take care of it on her own. I had to tone it down a lot to keep it PG-13. The constant deleting of fics several months ago have gotten me paranoid.

And yes, the story is slowly coming to an end, if I get any more ideas I'll make it longer, but it's not going to be any more than thirty chapters at this rate.

And now I have something to share with you all:

www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 16029928/

preview of the chapter after next. If you tell who it is, you get a VERY nice surprise. Details are in the Author's comments.

Hint: This person was mentioned in Session 14.

Preview of Next Chapter 

Survival is not without sacrifice. Without conflict, there can be no happy ending. In order to forgive someone else, you have to forgive yourself.

Session Twenty-five: Epitaph

o

o

o

Posted 3/19/05


	25. Session TwentyFive

_-_

_-_

_Memoir of Miroku…_

_Survival is not without sacrifice. Without conflict, there can be no happy ending. In order to forgive someone else, you have to forgive yourself._

_-_

**Session Twenty-Five- Epitaph **

**-**

**-**

_Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Is there anything else you can do for him?" _

"_I'm sorry, we've done all we could. At this rate, it'll be years for before he'd wake up- if ever," the doctor responded solemnly. _

"_It'll cost us… won't it?" Sango asked, unconsciously folding her arms across her chest. _

"_Yes. The city will only pay half."_

"…_but, we won't know if he'll ever wake up. It might be a lot of money wasted- money we need if I'm going to take care of my brother." She sat down in the chair across the table. "I can't do this. He's my _father_." _

"_I know," the doctor replied. "He was a good man, despite what the newspapers say." _

_Turning around, she looked at her father lying in the bed, the heart monitor and his shallow breathing the only sign that he was alive. The laugh lines were fading, his smile gone cold. _

_Holding back the sting in her eyes, she turned back towards the doctors. "…Take him off life-support." _

_-_

_-_

**One month later…**

**-**

She stood at the foot of the bed, clipboard in shaking hands. "What is the diagnosis?"

"The patient is unresponsive, ma'am. No responses to pain or light, pupils are dialated. He has been already been examined by the mandatory two physicians." the nurse replied, "He's brain-dead."

"Electroencephalogram?"

"Flat."

Sango nodded solemnly as the nurse left the room. Slowly making her way to the side of the bed, she watched the motionless figure.

_Irony. _

"Naraku."

The most powerful man in Tokyo. Leader of the Underground economy. He was all of those things- well- _was_. This Naraku was currently- and indefinitely- a vegetable. Cerebral death was a cruel thing. This man, who was once feared and respected, was now helpless, trapped inside his own body. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't even _think_. The only sign that he was alive was the minute beep of the heart monitor.

He would be on life support until he heart was beyond beating. He had no family or friends to put him out of his misery and the hospital was required by law to keep on life support until complete death.

Brain death- a _living_ death.

It was cruel, but she felt no regrets. She was free.

"Sango."

Miroku stood firm in the doorway, wearing his trademark trench coat. She returned his grave expression, nodding solemnly.

"It's time to finish this."

o

o

The walk there was in silence. After all the tests were done, the police reports were filed, all physical wounds were healed, there was only one thing left to do. They had waited for this day specifically. It would be four years today since the incident, since the day her parents were killed.

She studied her surroundings. Despite the slight chill, the once bare trees hinted signs of growth. Tiny flowers and buds dotted the branches, appearing literally overnight. The streets and sidewalks were wet from the rained that had occurred over the past several days, creating the sound of traffic splashing through puddles in the murky streets.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"An epitaph," he replied, looking forward.

"What? For who?"

"You'll see."

They had been planning this for a month, and that was all he would tell her. She tightened her coat around her as the wind suddenly picked up. They better be finishing this soon, she thought to herself. The sky was covered with dark clouds waiting heavy with rain.

Her steps stopped abruptly. Miroku halted a few feet in front of her, looking back, but his face was indefinable.

"Miroku… please," Sango whispered. The park. The _path._

He said nothing, only walking down the pathway slowly, mumbling softly to himself. At the end of the path, he turned towards her.

"Twenty-three steps, Sango," Miroku replied, "that's all I ask of you."

Her eyes wandered across the cement path. "You… want me to walk down this."

"That's all I ask," he repeated.

Her eyes met his with uncertainty, then it was suddenly masked over by her usual façade. "Miroku, it's alright. I'm fine."

"I didn't say you weren't."

"Then what do I need to be here for?"

"Well," he gestured towards the path, "it's the shortest way to your house. And it's going to rain."

He had her there. Sighing, she whispered. "What is this really about? Closure?"

"Closure is a theoretical word," Miroku replied.

"I'm _fine_."

"Fine enough to kill someone?"

She paused. "I… did what had to be done."

"You didn't have to kill him-"

"You know I did. The police wouldn't help me. They didn't help me before, they made it _worse_ last time," she crossed her arms across her chest, "I wouldn't let the same thing happen to my brother that happened to my parents. My first slip-up could've killed him. It almost _did_."

"So this is about Kohaku, then?"

"I-" her thoughts were interrupted as a raindrop landed on the bridge of her nose. One, two, then several hundred more followed after against the cement. _'Thank the gods…' _

She turned to walk away. "Come on Miroku, let's go home. It's raining. We can-"

"We are _not finished_ with this conversation." His voice was strong and firm, it almost took a moment to realize it was her he was speaking to. She froze, the soft rains bleeding through her clothing. "Fine," she whispered, but it lost to his by the rain.

"It rained like this, the day my parents died," Sango began softly, "We were at a baseball game, my mother stayed at home because she didn't feel well. She found out she was allergic to the shellfish from the night before. Anyway, the game was cut short on account of rain, and… well, you know the rest. He got away with it, over and over again. He haunted me, I _feared him_ at one point. I wanted it to stop… everyone has a breaking point. I had to stop him and make sure it was indefinitely, for my brother's sake more than my own."

"And Kohaku?"

"You've seen the scars, haven't you?" Sango replied, "I had broken my promise to myself, my parents, my God…"

"… What was your promise?"

She cast her eyes downward, suddenly feeling vulnerable to his stare. "… I was supposed to protect my baby brother from bad things."

"Sango," he said softly, "this isn't who you are."

"_You have no idea who I am,_" she growled defensively, "you have no idea what I've gone through, no idea about the things I have done, the _sins_ I have committed. _I've_ had to raise a child while hardly being an adult! _I've_ had to get a job to pay the bills _and _go to school that my parents will never be at the graduation to. _I've_ had to endure so many emotional relapses I can hardly tell the difference between pleasure and pain. _I've_ had to take my father _off_ of _life support_ because our insurance wouldn't pay it and we had no money to spare! This may not be who I've wanted to be, but this is the only way I can survive!"

A long silence dragged between them. The rain fell heavy now, the two soaked to the bone. Yet, there was something about that rain that seemed to wash everything away…

"So… what is your epitaph?" Miroku asked finally.

Sango looked up… blinking. Turning around, she looked at the path, the path which was twenty-three steps… behind her.

o

_o_

_o_

Well, that's it. The end of the Naraku Arc. No more angst (well, a little in the next chapter because of the subject). The chap's a bit late because I've been feeling slightly lethargic lately, and Creative Writing class isn't making it any better. You know when the schools make you write about topics you could give a rat's ass about? Yeah, that's it.

And yes, the person in the picture is Miroku's _mother_. Since pretty much everyone who looked at the picture correct. You all get the prize. It's a M/S one shot in the original Inuyasha universe, a few years after the adventure.

Summary: You should really watch what you say around your children…

It'll probably be up within the week.

o

o

o

Posted 4/8/05


	26. Session TwentySix

**-**

**-**

_Memoir of Kohaku…_

"_It is now…"_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Session Twenty-Six: Watercolors**

**o**

**o**

"Happy birthday to me…"

Rin sang to herself as she continued to feed the ducks. "Now _this_ is how to spend your birthday. Feeding the ducks on a Sunday afternoon."

"Mm-hm."

She sprawled out on the grass, humming to herself as she watched him. '_Always drawing…' _

"Painting," Kohaku replied, as if reading her thoughts.

Rin smiled. "I least I know you're still on Earth. Anything new going on with you?"

"I'm supposed to be going somewhere with Sango next week. It's something she calls an 'epitaph'."

"It's part of the healing process."

"So you know what it is then?"

"Do you know how when people have certain phobias, psychiatrists will leave their patients in a room with the thing they fear most. Since an epitaph is the writing on a tombstone, it's a metaphor for 'burying your troubles'."

"There's no such thing," Kohaku replied flatly.

"That's why it's a metaphor," she replied, looking up at the sky. He watched her from the corner of his eye, surprised at how much she had grown in the past several years he had known her. The once loud little girl had now become…

'_Well, she's still loud…'_

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly did we have to _leave_ the hospital and come all the way here? The nurses are probably going to kill me when we get back."

"Hospitals are depressing, you need to be somewhere happy." She continued to toss bread crumbs into the river, watching as the baby ducks chirped in delight. "Do you have any regrets?"

Kohaku looked up from his painting. "Regrets?"

"About you and your parents?"

"I regret," he whispered to himself. "I regret… not knowing them better. I mean, my father used me as an example of everything _not _to be and all we did was argue, I hardly talked to my mother. I have no idea what they were really like or what their life was like before we were born."

"It's what parents do," Rin replied, "they try to make themselves as strong as possible for their children."

'_Sango…' _"Do you think you've changed any?"

"I don't think people really change, just… evolve. We do the same things we've done since the Stone Age, just flashier. I don't think I've really evolved any; I still _feel _the same. _You_, however, have grown a lot."

He snorted, trying to take away from the light pink growing on his freckled cheeks. "If anything, I've probably gotten worse," said Kohaku.

"You put yourself down too much. Show some pride."

"Pride's a deadly sin."

"So is sloth."

"I'm not lazy."

"You're lazy enough to not try and heal those wounds."

Kohaku unconsciously retracted his left hand. "What about yours?"

The joy in Rin's large brown eyes dimmed slightly, if only for a second. "When I think of my family's death, it does sicken me. I mean, they were killed by a drunk driver on their way picking me up from school, it was something that could've been avoided easily, even by a few moments," she closed her eyes.

"But… what happens to us?" he asked.

"I can't say, really. For the present, we enjoy these rare peaceful moments."

"And my parents were still murdered." He looked out onto the lake coldly.

Rin gave him a worried look, scooting closer to her best friend, her _boyfriend_. "In some religions, people believe that when good people die, they go to this paradise that fill every wish a person has ever dreamed of. You want the best for your family, what could be better for them than that?"

Kohaku remained silent, subconsciously gripping his paintbrush between his fingers. "Paradise, hn…?"

"Just for them, no worries."

"…Good."

Dropping his paintbrush, he turned towards her, resting his forehead against hers.

Rin tinted a light shade of pink, but quickly suppressed the feeling in the pit of her stomach. _'It's not like we haven't kissed before, he's just never been so… bold.' _

It was a soft kiss at first, followed by something a little more sensual than they were both used to. She realized how much she missed his kiss, and a short memory tugged at the back of her mind.

"_What do you want?"_

_Naraku's answer was short and simple. "You."_

_A long moment of silence stretched between them._

"_Rin," Kohaku turned towards the young girl, "go."_

_Rin watched them, too afraid to move. "Kohaku..." she whispered._

"_GO!"_

_She jumped, surprised by the tone of his voice. He had turned away from her, his eyes hidden by his dark bangs. Holding back a sob, she hurried back up the stairs, but not before hearing the next part of their conversation:_

"_Nice girl," the dark man gave a bored glance, "love her?"_

"_...Yes..."_

Simultaneously, she broke the kiss. "Ditto," she said softly.

He looked at her, obviously confused. "What?"

Rin smiled up at him. "And be happy. Life is beautiful."

He returned the smile. _'It is now…' _

_o_

_o_

"So… are you going to break them up or should I grab the hose?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Don't be childish."

Kagura smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "Well then, go ahead- wait- where are you going?"

His retreating form stopped, but only for a moment. "For a walk."

Her eyes softened, resting her hand on her protruding stomach. "Thinking of what to name your son?"

o

o

o

o

I've been lazy… too lazy.

Got a small case of writer's block, so instead I made an entirely new chapter, but the thing still has too much dialogue. The one I promised before will be next, promise.

So much so little time. THREE awards ceremonies this week, two job interviews, and a bikers. Lot and lots of bikers.

It's the beginning of the end.

o

o

o

Posted 5/22/05


	27. Interlude Lullaby

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**In the legend of the paper crane, it is believed that one who folds a thousand origami paper cranes will be granted one wish… **_

_The story of Sadako and the paper cranes, though young in its years, has become a story of great courage and strength. The heroine of this particular story is a young girl named Sadako Sasaki living in the time of World War II. When she was two, the atom bomb was dropped on Hiroshima, Japan in 1945. At age eleven, she developed Leukemia, known as the "atom bomb disease"._

_However, Sadako was informed that whomever folds a thousand paper cranes will get one wish, and she set to work. _

_Sadako completed over one thousand paper cranes before her death at age twelve in 1955. _

**Interlude: Mother's Lullaby **

Sango made her way through the stacks of files and folders, pushing through patient's files and medical records, charts and important documents. She was more than two months behind on her work, meaning she had to work overtime to catch up by the end of the month. She sat in her office, trying to sort through the numerous documents that completely covered her desk.

"_Ms. Takahashi, you have a patient." _

She suppressed a groan, trying to regain her professional composure. "Alright, I'll be there in just a moment."

Leaving her office, she entered one of the waiting rooms. The patient sat on the table, clutching her hand with a blood-stained cloth. Sango inspected the wound carefully. "You'll need stitches."

The patient crinkled her nose. "Sounds about as wonderful as it is."

"You've had stitches before?"

"Unfortunately," she replied, "I just hope sewing skin together doesn't become a fad."

Sango smiled, pulling out the necessary supplies. "Are you new here?"

"I used to live here. I'm visiting, for old time's sake," she replied.

"What's your name?"

"Tsuya Akamatsu."

_Miroku Akamatsu. _The young doctor paused, but only for a split second. _'Akamatsu is a common name.'_ "Any family?"

"A widow," the woman replied, "my son should be about your age. You?"

"I'm taking care of my younger brother."

"No beau?"

"Yes," she began carefully, "we've known each other for almost a year now…" Her sentence faded, deciding something in her mind.

"… His name is Miroku Akamatsu."

**-**

**.o.**

**-**

Miroku opened the door. "Are you one of Sango's patients?"

The woman paused, "I guess you could say that. Is she here?"

"No, but she'll be back soon. Please, sit," Miroku replied.

She didn't move, instead motioning towards the large pair of sunglasses that covered her eyes. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were-"

"It's quite alright. As a matter of fact, I prefer it that way," the woman replied as Miroku led her to the couch, "It's been a while since I've been back to Tokyo, hasn't changed at all."

"Really, are you here on business?"

"Sentimental reasons, I left something here."

"And what was that."

"… my son."

"Your…son…"

Then he _really_ saw her.

His heart stopped. Every part of his body went rigid, his breathing shallow and forced. To anyone who passed by, he seemed perfectly fine, but he wasn't.

He was surprised to say the least.

He was at least a head taller than her, her small body pale looking, but not sickly. Midnight black hair stopped a couple of inches above her shoulders, contrasting with her milky skin. As young as she looked, from his relation to her, she had to be at least in her early forties.

As she turned towards him, he was taken aback. Icy gray eyes stared back at him, through him. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over, giving an ethereal appearance. She was blind.

"Hello Miroku."

He closed his eyes. It had been twenty years.

"Hello… mother…"

A sharp pang of guilt hit her. A long moment of silence passed between the two. She knew he could tell she didn't know what to say. What _was_ there to say? "I'm sorry if I don't know what to say after this, I was never good with words."

Another pause. "I can tell."

"Please, sit." She had said that with more anxiety than she had wanted.

Miroku shifted as he sat down, the discomfited feeling growing between the two. "So, where do we begin?"

"The beginning is usually the best part."

"Alright," he turned towards her, "what's your name?"

"Tsuya Akamatsu."

"… Tsuya," he said carefully, but it still sounded wrong. He laughed to himself. "Are just about as uncomfortable about this as I am?"

"Like walking knee-deep in drying cement," Tsuya replied, "but I didn't really expect it to be any more at ease. I know what you're going to ask me… about… why I wasn't around, that is."

"…Yes…" he said softly, "that would be… nice."

Let out a breath, she began, "I had a rare sickness, I can never remember the name, but during my early teens I had come down with it. I had gotten better within a month, but had a nasty side affect which, by the age of twenty-one, had cost me all my vision. You were only fifteen months at the time I went completely blind. Needless to say, I was a hazard."

He frowned. "That's no reason to leave your family."

"It is when you nearly kill your child because of it."

Her words had been said in a barely audible whisper, shame evident in her voice as she spoke. Tsuya purposely avoided his stare as she continued. "Seventeen months old, and you were in the ER fighting for your life over something that could've easily been avoided with my absence. I remember it clearly: the smell of dish soap, you playing beside my feet. The shelf wasn't as close as I had remembered, and I had missed it. The plate had shattered… beside my feet…"

.o.

_The first thing she heard was the violent smash of her mother's fine china hitting the ground, but it was the next thing that chilled her to her very core. _

_It her baby's cries, not of hunger, not of lethargy, but of pain. _

"_Miroku!" _

_She dropped to the kitchen floor, gathering her son in her arms, rocking her baby in her arms. His cries became weaker, until he slowly became silent, and she felt the warm liquid running down her arm._

_.o. _

"If it wasn't for your father, you would have probably died that day," Tsuya whispered, "I was afraid I might hurt you again."

Miroku was silent for a moment. "He's dead, my father."

She nodded. "I know. I was there. When he first told me you had a heart disorder, I took the first flight to Tokyo. You were asleep most of the time; I'm not surprised you didn't know I was there."

"Then you know why he blew his brains out… because of me."

"He did it to save you, yes, but it was not your fault. If it was my choice, I would've taken the bullet. At least you wouldn't miss _me_."

.o.

"_Please, I beg you to reconsider!" _

"_We're running out of time, Tsuya. I can't hold this back anymore," her husband replied softly, running his hand across the object in his coat pocket, "they say Miroku has a week left, at most. He needs a heart transplant _now_. " _

_Her dead eyes closed, listening to her son's shallow breathing inside the room. Miroku had been in this hospital for more than a year now. No one cared about them, few gave any help. She had heard the mournful cries of mothers who had lost their children in this ward, the useless consoling words of doctors, the long hum of the heart monitor. It scared her to death to know that her son may be next. "Then… I'll do it. He won't miss me." _

"_I can't let you do this. I'm his father. I have to save him. You get custody of him when I'm gone. He's wanted a mother for quite some time." _

_Tsuya feigned a smile, feeling tears sting at the corner of her eyes, as she knew she couldn't change his mind. "I love you," she whispered._

"_I love you too," he replied. He turned to the window, giving his son one last glance. He had already said his goodbyes, and now there was only one thing left to do. Walking down the hallway, he stepped in the closest vacant room he could find, and closed the door. _

_Tsuya listened to his footsteps as they retreated, the clicking of the door as it shut. Turning, she slowly walked the other direction of the hallway. She only stopped for a moment when the gun went off. _

_.o._

"Social services wouldn't let me have you," Tsuya whispered, "for some reason, they thought a drunk uncle was more capable of raising a child than a blind mother. But whether or not I'm was happy is not the issue, but were _you_ happy?"

"I don't think I've ever been really happy like this. I've always been either content or ignorant."

She frowned. "You're awfully pessimistic, do you know that?" said his mother, "you cannot say something positive without saying something negative to overrule it."

"I'm _not _pessimistic."

"Really, Sango says otherwise. State three good things about humanity."

"Hm…" he thought for a moment, "children."

"That's one."

"It's desire to learn."

"And what's three."

Miroku smiled. "Sango."

Tsuya cocked an eyebrow. "So you're serious, then?"

"Of course, there's only one problem. When I went on my pilgrimage, I gave away almost everything I had: money, house, job. I have nothing to offer her."

"Miroku, if she wanted you to lavish her with worldly items, I'm sure she would've suggested you get a job by now."

"Yes, but it gives you more confidence than stepping to a woman like that empty-handed."

"Well then," she reached into her purse, pulling out a folded piece of paper, "give her this."

He stared at the object. "A paper crane?"

"A hobby I picked up over the years. And it's my _ten-thousandth_ paper crane to be exact. So, how do you like it?"

He smiled. "It's… enlightening…"

.o.

Finally, done. Not really happy with it, because if I had put in everything I wanted to it would've been twice as long as it is now. Next chapter WILL be up in two weeks, at most. I don't like waiting on people, so I don't want people waiting on me.

Anyway, there are four chapters left to this story, all of which will be a four-part series called "Enlightenment". Why, you'll understand later.

.o.

Posted 6/25/05 by Lyn713

HAPPY FIVE-HUNDRED REVIEWS!


	28. Session TwentyEight

X

X

_Putting out a cigarette, she held the large coat tightly against her small frame, rubbing her cold hands together. Cursing, she leaned against the streetlamp. Closing her eyes, she waited. The streetlamp above her was broken, but was hardly missed, with the multiple lights coming from the buildings looming above. No stars had made themselves known in the sky- it was far too bright and the air was far too polluted. _

_Cursing again, she slid down to the cold wet sidewalk, rubbing her legs, which were exposed to the cold winter air. Her thighs were barely covered by a bright red pleather skirt, ridiculously high-heeled shoes on her feet, and a ridiculous amount of make-up covering her face. _

_Call it an "employee uniform." _

_Sighing, she wished to herself that her client cancelled. She assessed leaving her post, but quickly pushed away the thought, no matter how tempting it was. The thought continued to rise throughout the hours she stood there, constantly looking down to make sure her toes were still there and hadn't fallen off in the freezing weather. Giving up, she walked off the curb and between parked cars, looking to the left, and then to the right. _'No cars left, no cars right. Home free.'

_Returning to the sidewalk, she scurried around the corner, only to bump into something hard. She sprawled backwards onto the wet sidewalk. She muttered several obscene phrases, and then glared up at what had obstructed her escape. _

"_You know, it's called side-walk for a reason. You should watch where you're going." _

_It was a man. Dressed in a gray business suit, sharp eyes glared back at hers, as if he had been the one wronged by the split second encounter. Before she knew it, he was already down the street and heading towards an expensive apartment on the far end. Cursing for the umpteenth time that night. She stood up and dusted herself off. She looked back towards the street. A slick black car made its way down the dirty street. Her car. Holding down her trembling fingers, hercrimson eyes looked back at the man in the gray suit, who had just went into apartment building, and decided something to herself. _'He is right at the top of my "kill" list.

X

**Session Twenty-Eight: Turning Corners**

X

X

X

The day had started out well enough.

'_What the hell did I do to deserve this?' _Kagura screamed again as another wave of pain hit her, hand clutching her pregnant stomach for dear life, ignoring the words of doctors and surgeons crowded around her.

"What is wrong with her?" It was Sesshoumaru's voice, strong and firm as he walked next to her as they rolled her through the emergency room.

"She appears to be going into labor," Sango replied, "how far along is she?"

"That's impossible," said Sesshoumaru, "she's barely seven months along."

"It's actually very common," Sango grabbed the woman's hand, "a twelfth of all children born are born premature. Kagura's contraction's are still in a safe range, so we can still try to delay birth."

Kagura let out another scream, squeezing the doctor's hand for dear life as another contraction hit her. "Why the hell is this happening to me?"

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," Sango replied, "we're going to try to delay birth for as long as possible. When she gives birth we'll have all precautions ready. Are you coming in with her?"

He nodded a no, letting them wheel her off into the next room.

**XX**

An hour later, Sango returned from the maternity ward.

"She delivered," Sango announced, entering the waiting room.

"I thought you were going to try to delay birth," said Sesshoumaru.

She smiled. "I couldn't stop that baby from coming with anything I could give her. He's stubborn one- in fact, he looks just like you."

"When will we get to see them?" Rin asked.

"Well, the child is under observation, so it may be a few hours. You can see Kagura now, but she doesn't seem in the mood for visitors. She broke quite a bit of equipment during labor, and kicked one of the doctors in the face. Whether it was on purpose or by accident, I'm not entirely sure. Other than that, the birth went smoothly. It was my first time performing a delivery."

Sesshoumaru nodded, rising form his chair and heading down the maternity ward.

**XX**

"What would we tell him?"

Sesshoumaru looked up, studying her for a moment. She still kept her head turned away from him, choosing to stare at her now flattened stomach. It was almost funny; just a few hours before she wanted to drop that load and regain her figure. Now, without it, she felt surprising empty.

"What?"

"Every child asks how their parents met sooner or later. It would seem wrong to tell him the truth."

He watched her from across the room, tangled in sheets and covered in sweat from a difficult labor. Her small form was hunched over, head bowed down as she stared at her abdomen. Hair covered the majority of her face, but didn't completely hide her from his eyes, for he could see that her face, usually covered in a layer of make-up, was now completely bare. Suddenly, she seemed so much younger, like the barely-legal young woman she was. The barrier her ego and her pride had built had washed away, replaced by a demeanor he never thought he'd see on her…

Shame.

**XX**

_He squinted his eyes as they came in contact with the morning sun. The snow was quickly melting from last night, pushed against the curb and coated with an ugly brown filth. It reminded him of how much he hated this city- it was nothing but filth. Ignorance, crime, conspiracy- the lowest forms of humanity thrived here. _

_His thoughts were interrupted by a soft tug at his sleeve. He looked down at a little girl of no more than ten. Her brown hair was tied into pigtails with numerous clips and barrettes, dressed in her Sunday best. He silent knew that his daughter wouldn't stay clean for long as she cast a toothless smile his way. A small hand wrapped around his index finger as she walked with him across the street, her short legs hurrying to keep up with his long strides. She jumped into the back seat of his car, waiting patiently as her father went around the other car. She watched as he suddenly jumped back. _

_He muttered a curse to himself. A young woman lay against the sidewalk, her clothes torn and so were a few good areas of skin. She looked as if she had been beaten more than a few times as she lay crumpled, unconscious. Without a second thought he lifted the young woman up. "Rin, get out of the car."_

XX 

Sesshoumaru abruptly stood up, walking towards her bed. Staring down at her, Kagura could feel his intense stare on her, something that never ceased to bother her. Still, Kagura kept her eyes on her stomach, wishing she was never with child, wishing she had never met Sesshoumaru, wishing she had never stood on that corner to begin with.

But that thought only made her feel even more empty. Like or not, he and Rin were now her everything. Rin's never-ending state of euphoria, Sesshoumaru's never-ending state of distance from the rest of the world.

"I could a pretty good mother, but, no, I screw up my baby's life before he's even supposed to be born," Kagura said softly.

He grasped her chin, tilting her head so that she was looking at him. "Kenichi will be fine."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Kenichi?"

"Strong one," he stated, "now, there is something I have been meaning to ask you. That night… why were you out there?"

"… A girl's gotta eat," she whispered, "that was my first and last night I ever did something like that… I said no."

A pregnant silence passed between the two.

"You know," Kagura began, "you didn't answer my question."

"And what's that?"

"What are we going to tell him when he gets older? I mean, we aren't married, I was on a hooker, and he was conceived… during an argument, I believe."

"Do you expect me to answer that?"

Sighing, she gave a light shrug. "No, I guess not. I don't expect anything from you." Slowly, she started to stand, only to be forced back down by a strong hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to see my kid!" Kagura snapped, "Where is he?"

"You're in no position to be moving around at the moment," Sesshoumaru replied calmly, "I'll go find him."

She scoffed as he silently left the room. Absentmindedly, she picked at the IV cord going into the back of her hand, frowning. _'What am I going to do?' _

"Why did I stay?" Kagura whispered to herself. She could've left at any time, she going to her life, him going back to his. Instead, she stayed and attempted to pursue him- not out of love, but because he had been the first to refuse her. _'That, plus he's gorgeous.' _

He was gorgeous, he was dangerous, he was intelligent, but that wasn't why she had wanted him. She had wanted him because Sesshoumaru was someone she didn't have to love. He didn't love her, and she had no feelings for him- neither of them weren't those kind of people to fall for each other. They weren't lucky enough to ever experience unrequited love, to ever miss someone, to ever know heartbreak, to ever be rendered incapable of ever loving someone again.

Then again, maybe _they_ were the lucky ones.

But that was seven months ago. Seven months ago, she could've came and went as she please, seven months ago she was free spirit, seven months ago she wasn't carrying his child.

Seven months ago, she wasn't a _mother_.

**XX**

Rin smiled through the glass. "C'mon, your father's rich and your mother's gorgeous. Smile."

"Rin."

The young girl turned from the glass window. "Sesshoumaru, there he is. Dr. Sango said he's perfectly healthy. We can take him home in couple of days."

He nodded, turning his attention though the glass window to the nursery. His eyes scanned the array of pink and baby blue- second row to the left, wrapped in the traditional blue blanket. Unlike the other newborns, which were either crying or sleeping, little Kenichi was silent, eyes discovering his surroundings.

It wasn't until the infant's eyes met his did anything actually faze him.

Those eyes that matched his own, those eyes that he had created. They didn't know sin, contempt, or grief. They didn't know fear, admiration, or joy. He knew nothing of anything, waiting to be taught… waiting to be taught by him.

Sesshoumaru held his son in arms- when he had retrieved him, he wasn't sure. He carried him down the florescent-lit hallway, practically hearing a 'Who's my little badass?' from Kagura when she saw her child. "Come, Rin."

Rin nodded. "Of course…" she replied softly, "…Father."

If he had heard her, he made no acknowledgement of it. So many thoughts swam through his mind, but one stood out the most: _"What are we going to tell him when he gets older? I mean, we aren't married…"_

'_Then we'll just have to get married,' _he responded to himself.

X

X

X

X

After recent manga chapters, I could practically hear the Sess/Kagura fans saying: "HA! Told ya so!" --; The flashback scenes of this chapter are from a short story I made in Creative writing a few months ago. It was based off of Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Because of this, I had to up the rating. Good news: less chance of getting deleted. Bad News: I lost all my C2 endorsements.

Since they'll be only three chapter's left I wanted to tell you a few unique/weird things about myself:

1. My birthday's on Wednesday (I'm turning fifteen, just so you know.)

2. I was born on Friday the Thirteenth.

3. I'm left-handed. (The true "pencil-pushers")

4. Lemon fics make me laugh (not that I read them or anything…)

5. With the proper glasses, I could look like Liberty from _Degrassi_ (only I'm prettier. No, really.).

6. I'm good at anything but the best at nothing (part of the growing majority)

7. I've recently lost thirty pounds (Size sixteen to size twelve)

8. I work at a gynecologists' office (never explain that sort of thing to a boy)

9. I've forgotten about half the things I was going to put on this list --;

And in response to a question about the last chapter, when it comes to donations of organs, it doesn't seem to matter age, size, or even species difference. Unless it's a middle-aged man's heart going into an infant, size doesn't matter- they just grow into it.

**Next Chapter:**

"There are some lessons that you'll never learn…"

X

X

X

Posted 7/11/05

By Lyn713


	29. Session TwentyNine

X

_Memoir of Sango…_

_You never believe you're worth someone loving you. After a certain point, you don't even believe love is real. Young people talk about it as if it's some kind of fairy tale lost to the imagination, old people talk about it as if it's just a companion to spend your last few days with, and everyone in-between is caught up in the chase or has grown tired of it. _

_There are some lessons that you'll never learn…_

X

**Session Twenty-Nine- Fallen**

X

X

"Um… Sango?"

Sango jumped, nearly spilling her coffee as she did so. Her drowsiness was suddenly overwhelmed by the small adrenaline rush, and she realized she had almost fallen asleep sitting up.

"You ok?" Kagome asked.

"Did I drown in my coffee?"

"Um… no…"

"Then I'm fine." Sango sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "I was just up late, I have to go back to the university next week for my final."

'_Plus I had to deal a few less than polite patients…' _she added in her mind, remembering sourly to an hour earlier. _'Honestly, isn't one supposed to be pleased when a doctor says there's nothing wrong with you?'_ And the woman had become more furious when she realized Sango had no diploma on the wall that said she was fully certified_… yet._

Rubbing her temples, Sango shut her eyes, trying fruitless to stop the throbbing between them. As a last resort, she decided to draw her attention away from anything remotely related to medicine. "So… how are things with Inuyasha?"

She watched as Kagome unconsciously lit up at the mention of the name. "He's… definitely something different. We've gotten him enrolled back into high school. Unfortunately, they want him to wear the mandatory uniform and cut his hair, so obviously he's complaining about the whole thing. He's has more mood swings than a pregnant woman, I swear…"

Sango listened to her words in only mild interest, instead watching her friend's roller coaster of expressions as she talked about him. She liked him, it was apparent to anyone who listened to her go on, for Kagome was one to wear her emotions on her sleeve, and the sleeve was being tugged a certain "juvenile delinquent". Yet, whenever Sango brought out the topic of her actually dating him, however…

"_Sango_!" Kagome sputtered, her face turning several shades of red before regaining her composure, "I do not like him! Anyway, by law he's practically my brother now-"

"That document says that the Higurashi family has taken Inuyasha under their care, not adopted him," Sango replied smartly, "Even if you did, there's not a drop of blood between you two."

Trapped in a corner, Kagome decided to turn the tables back. "Really, and what about your love life? How _has_ Miroku been doing?" Kagome asked, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

"Just fine, thank you Miss Kagome."

Kagome squeaked, turning behind her in her chair to the young man behind her. Sango looked mildly surprised herself- with the fact that he had showed up so unexpectedly during her lunch hour or that that was a cooking lodged halfway in his mouth- she wasn't entirely sure.

"Funny thing," Miroku began, removing the cookie from his mouth, "you give them your blood, your _life force_, and they give you cookies and fruit punch. Ironic."

Not finding a witty remark, Sango replied with a small, "Oh."

"O _positive_."

Blinking, she watched him with unfathomable curiosity. For someone who was only out for a blood donation, he seemed rather dressed up. His hair was combed and tied back, his large trench coat and guitar conspicuously absent from his person. Instead he donned a simple blouse and sweater vest, sleeves rolled up. One could never guess he had lived on the streets for two years.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud: "_Kagome!_"

Kagome turned. "Inuyasha, you're supposed to be at the shrine!"

Inuyasha sat down next to her. "I can't spend another minute at that damned shrine! Your grandfather's fucking crazy!"

She glared at him. "My grandfather's not crazy, he's just… high strung. And would you mind watching your language. I've yet to hear you say anything without a swear attached to it!"

"Bite me."

"You jerk-"

"As much as I would love to watch you two bicker like an old married couple," Sango jumped in, "I have work to do, so if you'll excuse me." She got up from the table.

"You really _should_ take a longer break than five minutes," Kagome looked at her worriedly, "You've been working yourself to death."

"I'll be fine, Kagome," the elder girl replied as she hurried away, "I've taken longer hours than this."

Miroku suddenly got up from the table, hurrying after with a lopsided grin on his face.

"So," Inuyasha leaned in close, "did she get him?"

"Who?"

"Naraku. Did she kill him?"

"Well, she didn't really _kill _him," Kagome replied, "He's still breathing. He's just brain-dead. Are you relieved?"

He shrugged. "I'm just upset it wasn't me."

Their conversation was interrupted by Sango's voice.

"Miroku, _put me down!_"

**XX**

Sango gave a loud squeak, no longer feeling the comfort of the ground underneath her feet. Instead of the door she was heading to, she saw the floor, and a pair of feet walking in the opposite direction she was previously… only not her own. Her stomach was resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her legs.

Also, there was the little fact that the front office could see them. Her co-workers would never let her live this down.

_And _her skirt was riding up. _'Great.' _

"Miroku, _put me down!_"

"Not unless you promise to relax."

"I know self-defense. Don't think I won't use it," Sango replied, adding a edge to her voice.

He smiled, entering a vacant supply closet. Closing the door, he put her down. Glaring at him, Sango punched him roughly in the arm. "Is there any reason you brought me in a supply closet?"

His grin got wider.

"Now Miroku, remember I'm a lady."

"Really now?" Closing the distance between them, he backed her into a wall, smirking at the pink tint of her face.

And it was in that moment someone decided to walk in on them.

Sango was red to her roots, mouth opening and shutting, trying fruitlessly to find something to say. Although her mouth was speechless, her mind repeated _'Of all the people to find me like this'_ over and over in her mind.

Kohaku's eyes were wide. "Sango…"

"Yes, Kohaku?"

"One of my friends wanted me to sleepover at his house. Is that okay?"

"Alright."

Just before he closed the door, she could here mutter to himself, "I'm not coming back here anymore…"

Sango groaned, burying her face in her boyfriend's chest. "Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"You're such an ass."

"I know Sango, I know."

**XX**

"Sango…"

"Shut up. I'm still mad at you."

Miroku smirked from the other side of the bathroom door. "And just how long are you planning to stay at me?"

"You have about twenty more minutes," Sango replied, leaning against the door. Closing her eyes, she groaned. _'Well, that was one of my most awkward moments.' _

Slipping into her nightclothes, she tried to shake off the memory. Brooding on such things only made one feel worse about it. But she was still slightly perturbed at him, his only reaction being laughing it off as if it were nothing. Didn't anything bother that man? He could probably smile at the face of death if he wanted to. Then she came to a conclusion.

He really, _really_ annoyed her.

His constant smiles, his never-ending compassion, his perceptive way of thinking. He had nothing yet knew everything, every answer to every question she ever asked. A man with no money, no job, no house: not really the ideal man these days.

She could see her father's face now.

She closed her eyes again. "So…"

"_So…"_ Her father would say, _"he seems nice. But you're still too good for him."_

She would chuckle. "Be sweet."

His large hands would rest on her shoulders, resting his chin on top of her head. She remembered him doing this many time in her lifetime, reminding her of how she always felt small compared to him, whether she was two or twenty. _"Do you love him?" _

She would smile. "Yes… I think I do."

Sango could see the laugh lines in his face as he gave her a soft squeeze. She felt a dull ache in her chest as she remembers her small fingers tracing each one as a child, and her not so little hands doing the same. _"Does he feel the same?"_

"Yes, he told me… in his own way," she replied softly, "it's almost funny, you never see yourself as the person worth falling in love with."

She would lean into his chest, breathing the scent of cinnamon and tobacco. She would always ask how a doctor could smoke. He would always give a chuckle and run his hands though her hair. _"We never do." _

"Nothing lasts forever."

A large hand would stroke her cheek. _"Things only die if you let it."_

Sango could feel tears sting her cheeks as she felt him there, and suddenly, she was sixteen again, her only worries being of midterms and making the track team.

It was only when she opened her eyes she realized she was still bordering twenty-one, still going through medical school, still a walking emotional roller coaster.

She slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting on the cold tile floor. Her eyes overflowed with her tears, and her body shuddered uncontrollably…

… and she laughed.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_…" she whispered, to whom, she wasn't sure. However, she knew this would be the last time she would shed a tear for a long time. Miroku would make sure of that.

There was a knock at the door. "Sango? Are you alright?"

'_Miroku, you idiot.' _Sango quickly wiped away her tears of joy and stood up. Opening the door she met his concerned indigo gaze.

She kissed him.

Well, it was more like a full-facial attack, but she didn't care. Her life had picked up a different tune, and she'd rather listen to his lyric more than anyone else's.

Sango withdrew, offering him a light smile. She could feel his heartbeat underneath her fingertips, quickened, but steady all the same. A heart that been given to him as a last gift from his father, she absentmindedly wondered how often Miroku reminisced about such things.

"Was that a kiss goodnight?" Miroku said, returning her smile. She blinked. Just how long had she been in that bathroom?

With the exception of the bathroom, the house was dark. Kohaku was out of the house, reminding her just _alone_ they were. Her, Miroku… a _shirtless_ Miroku…

'_Dear gods I'm becoming a pervert.' _

Despite her hesitance to it, she slowly became aware of her own sexuality- and, more importantly- _his_. Her breathing hitched, eyes locked on his own, finding that the feeling was very much mutual as he pulled her closer to him.

Abstinence could be such a _bitch_…

… that's why it went right out the window.

X

X

X

X

X

X

All I can say is, if I've got to take a mature rating, I'll be damned if I don't use it to the fullest…

Two more chapters to go. I'm gonna miss this story, it's my personal favorite. I decided to lighten up this chapter a bit, this story needs some humor. And of course, you wanted M/S fluff, you got it.

**Preview of Next Chapter**:

She just wanted the car for a little extra freedom… now she just wanted it so she could _run him over_ with it.

X

X

X

Posted 7/24/05 by Lyn713


	30. Session Thirty

_Memoir of Kagome, _

_We all have different personas. There's how we act with our friends, with our families, and with complete strangers. We usually only be our true selves around loved ones, or sometimes just when we're alone. Sometimes we hide our true selves completely, with a smile, with anger, or with sadness. _

_We can all act; just some can do it better than others. The good ones, they call crazy._

_X_

_X_

_X_

**Session Thirty- Schizophrenia **

X

X

X

"Damn, damn, damn, _damn!_"

Kagome groaned, leaning her head against the steering wheel, causing the car horn to drone on endlessly with her. She stomped on the gas pedal again, only receiving silence from the old car. "First I bomb my calculus exam, now I can't even get to work!"

"Would you quiet down?" Inuyasha jumped in, peeking one eye open. He was laid out in the backseat, his suitcase propped underneath his head as he picked at the sleeves of his school uniform, never ceasing to show his disdain for the outfit. Kagome, however, had changed into her powder blue candy striper uniform (which Inuyasha proclaimed "makes her look like Alice in Wonderland").

"You know," he spoke up again, "for twenty bucks, I could fix your car for ya."

"You can?" She blinked. "Wait- I save your life on _two_ occasions, break you out of jail, let you live in my family's house- for _free_ I may add- and you charge me?"

"Bullshit talks, money walks."

"Isn't it, 'money talks, B.S. walks'?"

"Not in this case, now cough it up."

Kagome rolled her eyes, then directed her vision to the hood of the car, which was now emitting smoke. She just wanted the car for a little extra freedom… now she just wanted it so she could _run him over_ with it.

She tossed him the money, and he got out the car, peeking under the hood. She could hear him curse, as he rolled up his sleeves. "Do you a toolbox or something I could use?"

"Eh…"

He rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. There's a hardware store down the street, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm in a school parking lot, dressed up like Alice in Wonderland. Where would I go?"

He shrugged. "Disney World."

XX

"It reeks!"

Miroku looked over at Kohaku. "It's aged," he replied pointedly.

"It. _Reeks_." Kohaku repeated. "When was the last time you washed it?"

He held his trench coat to his nose, wincing slightly at the smell that emitted from it. Dropping it in the washing machine, he gave a lopsided grin. "The last time it rained."

Kohaku quirked an eyebrow at him, then shook his head in a defeated manner. What the hell did Sango see in him anyway?

"And what are you doing here?" Miroku asked, "You're usually out with Rin."

"She got all maternal on me. Her new brother's got all her attention at the moment, so I thought I'd stay away."

"Don't like kids?"

"I did, until he threw up on me," Kohaku replied pointedly, motioning to the shirt sitting on top of the laundry basket that oozed of baby formula. "Plus he looks so much like Sesshoumaru it's disturbing. Speaking of disturbing, why did you need me to help you do laundry?"

"I didn't," Miroku corrected, "I just need to talk to you." He propped himself onto the washing machine. Kohaku followed suit, setting himself on the dryer.

"How would you feel if I asked Sango to marry me?"

The youth was silent for a moment, occasionally opening his mouth as if trying to say something. He blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "Uh…"

"Was my question that surprising?"

"No, just…" Kohaku mumbled something under his breath, "are you asking me for my blessing?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd want me to just ask without permission. You're her brother after all, and since her father's not here, there's no one in this world who cares for her more."

Sango's brother sighed, absentmindedly picking at his sleeve. "Did Sango tell you about what happened to our parents?"

The wanderer nodded. "Yes, but like to hear your side of the story."

Kohaku pulled up his sleeve, feeling the skin on his forearm. The skin there had healed- he had not. "… he blew my father's brains out, right in front of me. I couldn't get image out of my mind, so I started cutting. It was stupid- it helped, but only for a moment."

"You're not the only one," said Miroku. He lifted his leg, pulling up his pants. Along his calve, there was a long, ugly brown scar. "I didn't get this kind of enlightenment easily. When I was seventeen, I was self-destructive. I was taking drugs, this one in particular, caused hallucinations."

"What did you see?"

"Spiders," he replied, "large, ugly spiders. They were all over me, crawling up my legs and arms. In a state of panic, I attempted to rid myself of them… with a kitchen knife. My friends took the knife away from me just in time, then the next thing I remembered, I was in the emergency room, getting my stomach drained. After that, I realized that after all my father had done for me when he died, I had been wasting. So I left everything behind, and went off on my own. What made you stop?"

Kohaku smiled. "Rin. She told me that if I was going to, she was going to do it too. The first time she did it was the last time we both did it, because I told her I never wanted to see her blood again. I just don't know how she does it, she always knows just which strings to pull."

Miroku returned the smile. "In Greek mythology woman was created to break man. Ironic, since the beginning of time we're taught to protect them, and they end up saving _us_. So," He hopped off of the washing machine, "Sango's at the university taking exams. What do you think would be a nice surprise for her when she gets home?"

The boy laughed. "I think our sorry butts will do."

XX

He was being followed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a pair of beady old eyes watching him over one of the shelves. The old man was probably the owner, and by the way he was watching him, a paranoid one.

'_The old bastard probably thinks I'm gonna steal somethin'.' _

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the owner came out from behind the racks. He glared at him, not even trying to hide his disdain for the young man in his shop. "Are you looking for something?" said the owner.

"Maybe," violet eyes narrowed, "but that customer over there looks like they need some help."

The old man made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort before turning his back to him and stomping off in the other direction.

The old bastard probably thought he was some punk let loose on the streets, some convict would as quickly rob him than look at him. For a split second Inuyasha considered proving him right…

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at him worriedly. "Forget about him," she said, "he knows nothing about you."

Suddenly, he _really_ hated her.

"What do you know?"

She knew nothing about him or his world. She had never held a gun, never walked out of a grocery store with that weeks food in her pockets, never worried about where he was going to sleep every night, never been jumped or beaten on a regular basis for even considering the right thing.

She was a shrine keeper; he was a child of the streets. Kagome lived in a warm home all of her life; he had lived wherever he was standing. Kagome slept with sweet dreams; he stayed awake, seeing things she had only seen in her nightmares. Kagome had her feet on the ground; he was hung by a thread. She pitied him and offered her sweet smiles, because he was _oh so poor_ Inuyasha. She didn't know, she would _never_ know…

…She had no idea what it was like to wake up and know that there was absolutely no one in the world that loved her.

Her small body went rigid, even if only for a second, and he knew he had struck a nerve. Kagome sat up, her large brown eyes staring at him as if looking for something only she could see. Closing her eyes, she sighed, muttering something under her breath that he couldn't hear.

"So," she spoke up, "I guess we'll have to walk. We better hurry, the hospital's twenty blocks away from the school."

He grabbed her arm. "You didn't answer my question."

She frowned. "Do you really want to know? Fine," she said, "in the third floor of the hospital there is a hallway for the mentally disabled. In the second room of that hallway, I visit a patient there every day."

He blinked. "So you visit some retard at the hospital, what the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

Kagome glared at him, shaking out of his grasp. Brown eyes narrowed, and he was sure if she was any less who she was, she would've smacked him.

"He's my _father_."

He blinked again and suddenly the whole world seemed to be turned inside out. "… Kagome, I-"

"It's alright," she interrupted, "…you didn't know."

Inuyasha could feel the silent rift between them. Looking down at his feet, he silently urged them to sink into the sidewalk. "What… happened to him?"

Brown eyes glazed over as she offered a sad smile. "Life."

Kagome seemed different somehow. Her bright demeanor had evaporated completely, despite her constant smile. The loud, perky, scrawny girl there was five minutes ago now seemed to age ten years.

"So," she said, "were planning to steal from that guy?"

"No!" he scoffed, "that what the twenty bucks was for!"

"Oh." She seemed to be in her own world for a moment. "You know, I stole a box of markers once. Mama made me return them, though."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, the corners of his mouth tilting up. "Someone call the feds, girl stole some _markers_."

"They weren't just _any_ markers," Kagome replied incisively, "they were the color changing ones, _and_ they were scented." He laughed, quickening his pace as she strained to keep up with him.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Well hurry your fat butt and come on!"

"_Fat!"_

x

x

x

x

x

Back from Disney. Mom didn't insult Minnie Mouse this time.

True story: the first time she went to Magic Kingdom, all she wanted was a picture with Mickey. She jumps out of Minnie's side, pushes over small children to jump in front of Mickey's line. Minnie also had a nice conversation with my stepfather:

Minnie: Your wife doesn't want to take a picture with me?

Stepfather: Sorry, she wanted the Mouse.

Minnie: Well, I'm a mouse!

Stepfather: Sorry honey, she wanted your husband.

**One more chapter left!** I'm going to miss this story. Started it when I was thirteen, finished it when I was fifteen. I probably won't be writing any fics longer than a one-shot any more, but who knows. When inspiration hits it hits hard (and hopefully, with longer chapters).

PS: For those ofyou who had me on theirC2 lists,if you still like my story, please put them back '

X

X

X

X

Posted 8/20/05

By Lynette K.


	31. Session ThirtyOne

_Memoir of Sango..._

_In every story, there is sadness and grief, anger and pain, magic and adventure... _

_But, most of all... there is love. The only difference between books and reality, is reality doesn't have a 'the end'. _

_And out of all of those things, you should never regret anything. As my father told me, survival is not without sacrifice; not every ending can leave satisfying after a job well done. Ironically, without great conflict, a happy ending is unattainable. Just remember, in the final chapter, it always works out, regardless of the path chosen to get there… _

_I am Sango Takahashi. And this is my story. _

_X_

x

**Session Thirty-One- Home**

x

x

x

x

_**Spring turns to summer, summer turns to autumn...**_

She really, _really_ hated the smell of onions.

_-Gurgle, gurgle_- Sango closed her eyes, trying desperately to ignore the nausea forming in her stomach. Sinking into the chair, she pushed her lunch aside"Twelve stomach flu patients... now me."

Looking out the window, she tried to ignore the aroma of multiple varieties of food that blanketed the hospital cafeteria. Just four more hours, four more hours of work…

"I know a hospital is for sick people," Kagome stated, "but you should really go home if you're ill."

"I'm not sick," she replied, "I don't get sick."

"Well, either that or you're pregnant. Married life _does_ do that to you." Awkward silence. "You're not _pregnant._.. are you?"

Sango glared at her, flicking an onion her way. Kagome didn't respond, merely turning away and smiling to herself as if she knew something Sango didn't.

The doctor sighed. "I'm late Kagome."

"...How late?"

"_Too _late."

"Did you get tested?"

Sango nodded.

"Well, why didn't you use anything?"

"Ninety-nine percent effective. Funny, I always thought they put that on the boxes so they don't get sued if it fails."

Brown eyes looked at her worriedly. "So... when are you going to tell Miroku?"

'_When I believe it myself.' _"I guess tonight. I mean, it's not something I can hide after a certain point. But I'm twenty-one, not to mention I'm still in medical school."

"You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough, now if you'll excuse me," Sango stood up from the table, only to have another wave of nausea hit her.

You never really know how fast someone can run until you've seen them run to the bathroom.

X

X

"You shouldn't over exert yourself."

Sango mumbled something inaudible into his shoulder as he carried her. He smirked. "What was that dear?"

"I said," she sat up, "I'm a doctor. It's what I do. That's why we take so many constitutionals. And you don't have to carry me; I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"You're not well. And since my driver's license expired four years ago, I'm content with you in my arms."

She smiled, snuggling against him as he held her. "Your birthday's next week. What do you want to do?"

"I'd like to have to have sex."

She rolled her eyes. "And how is that different from any other time?"

"It's _birthday_ sex. It's the next best thing to make-up sex."

"Pervert."

"And you love me for it."

'_And that's why I'm knocked up now,' _she thought to herself at they traveled through the park. It was strange, more than a year ago; she was scared to death of this place, now they used it as a shortcut regularly. The path was still the same; the long winding branches of the wide Sakura trees that stood out among all the others, their pedals blanketing the ground into a pale rosy path. What had once been her nightmare now looked like a fantasy.

It was almost as if the whole world had changed before her eyes. Things she had ignored before now seemed more beautiful and vibrant than ever before. Everything was so… alive. _'Maybe this is how he sees the world.'_

"You're awfully silent," said Miroku.

"Just… nostalgic," Sango replied, "it seems like the older I get, the faster time goes."

He chuckled. "Time…" he said, musing to himself, next thing you know, we'll be old and senile."

"You're already senile."

The smile on his face never faltered, even when she insulted him. Even after all they had been through, when he'd seen her at her worst, he still stayed with her, and she silently thanked him for it. Slowly, she realized her morning sickness had subsided.

"I'm feeling better, you can put me down now."

"I'd prefer to keep you up here; you seem to be slightly… uncoordinated at the moment."

"Well, I could always get motion sickness and vomit on your head, if you prefer."

"Heh, as you will, love." Gently, he set her down, watching as she collected herself. He had literally wandered a thousand miles, seen many places, and met hundreds of people. He watched sunsets and sunrises on the Sea of Japan and the Pacific, walked around Mount Fuji. And even after all that, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"What?" she asked, catching his gaze.

He smirked. "Art appreciation."

At the inherent possessiveness in his tone, Sango felt some of her irritation decrease. She sighed, suddenly feeling much less ill. It never ceased to amaze her the way he could calm her, even if he was the one to ignite her emotions. He was a hopeless romantic, and sometimes a bit of a pervert.

'_Just for that, I'm giving you a girl.'_

She could see him now, walking around with a loopy grin on his face.

"Sango?"

She blinked, suddenly noticing the suspicion in his gaze as he watched her. She felt a tingle of anxiety work through her as she wondered if he had picked up on her thoughts somehow as he managed to do at times. Was she really that easy to read?

Instead, she smiled, entwining her fingers with his. "Let's go home."

He returned the smile. "Home."

Hand in hand, they walked home together, an unknown comfort settling between them after only a little more than a year together. But should she tell him now, tell him that she was carrying his unborn child?

'_Neh.' _

It could wait.

X

X

X

X

**The End**

X

X

X

And here it is, short and sweet. And this is the _fourth_ version of the ending that I went through.

And after all of this, I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I did. I may rewrite it in a few months, but for now, with all its errors and possibly a few plot holes… it's perfect. Because I put myself into it, a part of myself that I don't think I've shown anyone.

Even though I know there's something else I want to put in this that I forgot, I just want to say thank you and… see you later.

X

X

X

Miroku's Lyric: 1/11/2004- 9/25/2005 by Lynette K.


End file.
